


Исцелить разбитое сердце

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette - Freeform, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Адринетт, Марикот, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Однажды вечером Маринетт узнает, что она разбила Коту сердце, и будучи убитой горем сама из-за Адриана, она решает помочь напарнику исцелиться...Присоединяйтесь к дуэту и их диким играм в знакомство и любовь, а также проблемам и попыткам построить процветающие, доверительные отношения.





	1. Если бы мне было с кем поговорить...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To heal a broken heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140460) by [Totally_lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky). 



Кот прятался на дереве в парке. Его сердце все еще больно сжималось, а в глазах стояли слезы. Но он не станет плакать. Он должен быть сильным. И пройти через это, как и многие другие. Боль отказа была еще столь свежа, будто это не произошло около пары недель назад. Он, Кот Нуар, открыл сердце своей единственной, той, кого он обожал, и в кого был без памяти влюблен — Его Леди. Он рассказал ей, насколько сильно ее любит, как всегда думает о ней, и что не может представить свое будущее без нее. Нуар надеялся, что она примет его. Что она тоже любит его, по меньшей мере, чуть больше, чем просто друга.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Нуар… Я хотела бы полюбить тебя больше, чем друга, но к несчастью, это место в моем сердце уже занято. Прости…  
  
Его мир рассыпался в прах. Но, несмотря на это, он пытался выглядеть так, будто ничего особенного не произошло.  
  
— Все в порядке, Моя Леди. Думаю, просто еще не время.  
  
Но это время, похоже, так и не наступало. Прошел почти месяц, а он все еще чувствовал боль, смущение, отчаяние и зависть к тому счастливчику, который украл сердце ЕГО Леди. Они по-прежнему патрулировали город, боролись с акумами, но в отношениях между ними что-то поменялось. Каждое слово, каждый взгляд были пропитаны грустью и безмолвными извинениями. Его Леди была полна сочувствия, и он понимал, что нет ничьей вины в том, что его чувства остались неразделенными. Но это не помогало ему справиться с тупой болью в сердце.  
  
Кот выполз из укрытия, собираясь домой, когда увидел её, сидящую на скамейке. Она, должно быть, спешила домой, но присела перевести дух. Она была довольно симпатичной, и он знал, что она была влюблена в него. А еще он знал, что она прошла через то же, что и он, а может даже хуже. Пару месяцев назад ее провал стал достоянием общественности. Маринетт призналась в любви Адриану. Она была так смущена, мило краснела перед ним, но он не мог ответить на ее признание. Она нравилась Адриану, но Леди уже украла его сердце. Маринетт приняла отказ с достоинством, (если не считать выступившие на глазах слезы). Она ушла прочь и больше никогда не поднимала эту тему. А теперь представьте ее ужас, когда на следующий день видео с ее признанием было отправлено всей школе. Они так и не нашли того, кто это сделал, но Маринетт было очень тяжело находиться в школе. Если бы не Алья, которая защищала ее все это время, она бы, наверное, так и не появилась на занятиях. Адриан испытывал вину перед ней, но не мог заставить себя изменить свои чувства.  
  
«Может, она сумеет мне помочь? Она пережила то же самое», — как молния пронеслась мысль, и вот он уже стоит перед девушкой.  
  
— Привет, Маринетт! Не возражаешь, если я… посижу… здесь с тобой… немного?  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
  
— Конечно, делай что хочешь. Как продвигаются дела с защитой города? Неплохие злодеи в последнее время, а?  
  
— Ха, очень смешно. Как они могут быть неплохими? Эм… Я… подумал… ты можешь мне помочь?  
  
Удивление в ее глазах было громче ее слов.  
  
— Я? Как?  
  
— Ну, ты… была… в ситуации… около двух месяцев назад… — он уже пожалел, что начал, но отступать назад было поздно, и все-таки ему не помешало б с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
  
— Ох, это… — ее глаза вновь стали печальными, как только он напомнил ей о моменте, разбившем ей сердце, — чем я могу тебе помочь? Это не очень обогащающий опыт. И откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Видео…  
  
Она уже чуть не плакала, и Нуар снова раскаялся в содеянном. Но он все равно продолжил.  
  
— Как ты справляешься с этим? Справляешься с болью? Как ты можешь снова улыбаться, видя его перед собой и понимая, что он, вероятно, никогда не будет твоим?  
  
Маринетт прекрасно понимала, почему он задает все эти вопросы, она чувствовала, что ему все еще больно. Она страдает по той же самой причине. Но она не могла позволить ему заподозрить, что она знала это, и продолжила:  
  
— У меня хорошая поддержка, наверное. Моя подруга дни и ночи проводила со мной, пока я не смогла уснуть без слез. Мама и папа очень понимающие. И со временем станет легче. Тебе надо просто научиться жить с этой болью. Семья и друзья — это лучшее лекарство. Разве у тебя нет родных и близких?  
  
— Нет. У меня с этим не особо...  
  
Маринетт смотрела на него в шоке и растерянности.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, мой отец вечно отсутствует. У меня нет матери, братьев, сестер и других близких. У меня есть один друг, но я не могу сказать ему, что был отвергнут Ледибаг. Он не может узнать, что я — Кот Нуар.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Кот… Я не знала.  
  
Маринетт наклонилась и обняла бедного мальчика.  
  
— Мне правда очень-очень жаль.  
  
Ее руки были теплыми и нежными, и Нуар почувствовал, как растворяется в их заботе. Давно назревшие слезы хлынули из его глаз, и Маринетт всем своим существом пожелала помочь ему исцелить его разбитое сердце.  
  
— Я помогу тебе. Я стану твоим другом. Мы исцелимся вместе, не так ли?


	2. Chapter 2

— Жалеешь о том, что отверг Маринетт? Она приятно пахнет.  
  
— Не знал, что тебе нравится запах клубники, корицы, тепл…  
  
— Аргх! Нет, я понятия не имею, что ты там чуял, но я почуял запах свежеиспеченного хлеба с сыром…  
  
— Плагг!  
  
— Что? Я не виноват, что мой нюх настроен на запах сыра. Это механизм выживания!  
  
— Ох, Плагг. Что мне с тобой делать?  
  
— У меня есть несколько предложений. Во-первых…  
  
Адриан уже не слушал его. Этой ночью впервые за несколько недель он крепко спал, и ему снились клубничные поля и тепло восходящего солнца.

***

— Уже два часа ночи, Маринетт. Ты не собираешься идти спать?  
  
— Я просто не могу перестать думать о том, каким несчастным он выглядел… Я и не знала, что у него все так плохо. И у него нет никого, чтобы утешить его. Я правда хочу помочь ему, но по правде, что я могу сделать?  
  
— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Маринетт. Но сейчас надо идти спать. Тебе все еще надо ходить в школу, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Я постараюсь, Тикки.

***

— Привет, Маринетт!  
  
— Кот, что ты здесь делаешь? Спускайся, пока тебя никто не увидел.  
  
Это было субботнее утро. Нуар сидел на балконе Маринетт, заглядывая в ее комнату в поисках девушки.  
  
— Привет, я просто хотел увидеться с тобой. Вдруг ты, как и я, скучаешь?  
  
Широкая ухмылка, и, определенно, намек в тоне голоса.  
  
— Оу, тебе скучно, котенок? Тогда, если хочешь, можешь помочь мне с домашней работой. Мои родители уехали по делам, так что никто тебя не увидит. Любишь физику?  
  
— Люблю!!! Сказать честно, я лучший в классе!  
  
Эту работу Адриан сделал прошлой ночью, но он не мог дать Маринетт повода заподозрить его. Он не мог допустить, чтобы она узнала в нем парня, который совсем недавно разбил ей сердце. Он также не мог объяснить, зачем действительно пришел. Он желал просто ощутить то тепло снова, ощутить себя свободным от любых претензий, быть свободным. Быть самим собой — не нахальным Нуаром, и не сдержанным Адрианом. Просто собой. Прямо сейчас эта девушка была единственной, с кем он ощутил свободу сделать это.  
  
Домашняя работа была закончена в мгновение ока, и настольные игры появились на столе. Потом были импровизированный показ мод, обед (на котором был сырный хлеб к огромному восторгу Плагга) и просмотр фильма. Когда Адриану надо было покормить Плагга, Маринетт вежливо спускалась вниз, а маленький квами пожирал свежую выпечку. Они смеялись и хихикали, подшучивали друг над другом и делились тайными желаниями. Маринетт даже не имела ничего против его кокетливых комплиментов. Они не были настойчивыми или раздражающими, как те, что он бросал Ледибаг. Сейчас девушка, скорее, наслаждалась легким флиртом. Кот в свою очередь поражался своему открытию. Что его робкая и застенчивая одноклассница оказалась замечательным и веселым человеком. А еще она очень милая. Этот день они запомнят навсегда. День, с которого началась их дружба, когда между ними протянулась связь.  
  
— Было весело, Принцесса. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы так собирались почаще. Спасибо тебе!  
  
Кот, стоя на балконе, нагнулся и подарил девушке легкий поцелуй в щеку, заставляя прелестное личико окраситься в алый румянец. В этот момент он больше всего желал, чтобы его чувства к Ледибаг утихли и позволили ему с головой окунуться в омут прелестной, ласковой Маринетт. К сожалению, было слишком поздно, и он был уже влюблен в его Леди. В эту самую минуту Маринетт желала повернуть время вспять и встретить Кота до Адриана. Может, все бы было по-другому. Но ничего не исправить. Она все еще любила прекрасного и такого недоступного для нее Адриана.  
  
— Да, было весело, Кот. Я и не думала, что ты можешь быть таким…  
  
— Каким?  
  
— Таким… располагающим к себе? — на ее лице промелькнула легкая улыбка.  
  
— Ха-ха-ха! Очень смешно, Принцесса. Я самый располагающий к себе кот на районе! Но, боюсь, мне придется оставить тебя сегодня. Долг зовет!  
  
— Тебе пора патрулировать город? С Ледибаг? — Упс! Она абсолютно забыла об этом. — Хорошо, доброй ночи, Кот. Пока!  
  
Маринетт вытолкнула изумленного Кота из окна. Ей надо было быстро собраться и оказаться на месте встречи менее, чем за пять минут. И она не могла позволить напарнику узнать, что он только что провел день вместе с девушкой, причинившей ему столько боли. Она не хотела снова сделать ему больно и лишить его единственного понимающего его друга. Только не своими руками.

***

  
Патруль прошел без сучка, без задоринки. Ледибаг заметила, что Нуар был гораздо счастливей, чем несколько недель назад. Она была горда собой и одновременно напугана. Горда, потому что помогла ему, и напугана тем, что знает правду и может причинить ему гораздо больше боли, чем раньше.

***

  
— Маринетт, ты снова уставилась в потолок. Что случилось?  
  
— Тикки… я больше так не могу. Я запуталась. Я знаю, что должна выбрать, но я не могу…  
  
— Не думаю, что тебя волнует именно выбор, Маринетт, — квами понимающе улыбнулась, — думаю, ты волнуешься о том, чтобы принять и отпустить. Не могла бы ты хотя бы в этот раз забыть обо всем и послушать собственное сердце, вслушаться, что оно говорит тебе?  
  
За последние несколько месяцев у них время от времени случались «свидания», скрытые от посторонних глаз. Кот появлялся в ее окне раз или два на неделе. Они проводили время в комнате или забирались на крыши зданий туда, где никто не мог их увидеть. Подростки говорили и смеялись, играли и хихикали. Не было никакой напряженности между ними. Каждый из них мог быть самим собой, но и каждый из них понимал, что это не могло продолжаться вечно. Они оба хотели раскрыться друг другу, и оба боялись этого. Не хотели предать доверие друг друга, ведь это повлечет за собой еще больше боли.  
  
Кроме этого были «сложности». Когда Кот подумал, что он уже влюбляется в Маринетт, Ледибаг вдруг стала более внимательной к нему, повторно разжигая в нем утихшие чувства. Она поддразнивала его и баловала. Внезапно, начала принимать комплименты и смущаться на них, к огромному удовлетворению парня. Он начал задумываться о том, что, возможно, он ей все-таки нравится. В той же самой манере Адриан вдруг начал часто возникать в жизни Маринетт. Алья многочисленные разы ловила того глазеющим на девушку, о чем она не преминула сообщить подруге. Во время ланча парень каждый раз искал место поближе к девушкам, иногда даже за их столом. Множество раз он предлагал понести ее вещи, помочь с домашней работой и даже проводить ее домой (конечно, вместе с Нино и Альей). Маринетт смотрела на него, думая, что, возможно, она ему все-таки немного нравится. Но ведь есть еще Кот…  
  
— Аргх! Все так запутано!  
  
— Вовсе нет, Маринетт, — Тикки мягко погладила девушку по волосам, — С кем из них тебе наиболее комфортно? Кто заставляет тебя чувствовать себя особенной? Кто, как ты думаешь, примет все аспекты твоей жизни?  
  
Девушка мечтательно посмотрела в окно по направлению к ее балкону.  
  
— Третий, — прошептала она.  
  
Глаза Тикки стали по пять копеек, а челюсть грозилась упасть на пол, на целую минуту лишая ту способности говорить.  
  
— Чт… Что я пропустила…? Маринетт, о чем ты говоришь? Что за третий?  
  
— Кот, но не тот, которого знает Ледибаг. Тот, которого знаю я. Милый, добрый, забавный, смелый. Адриан милый и сдержанный, Нуар храбрый и вечно флиртующий, но Кот, которого знаю я… Идеальное сочетание их обоих. Если бы только он был таким с Ледибаг… Это было бы идеально. Мне бы не нужно было скрывать свою личность, и я была бы самой собой.  
  
Тикки задумчиво наворачивала круги в воздухе, пока ее глаза не стали большими, а на мордашке не растянулась широкая улыбка.  
  
— Маринетт, не ты ли обещала Нуару помочь ему с Ледибаг? Почему бы тебе не научить его, как вести себя рядом с ней? Дай ему несколько советов и скажи ему опробовать их на ней. Я уверена, Ледибаг не откажет ему снова.  
  
— Ты гений, Тикки! И на следующей неделе день Святого Валентина! Операция Валентин?  
  
— Операция Валентин! — Тикки счастливо улыбнулась. В конце концов, подумала она, возможно, только возможно, это сработает.


	3. Игры

— Уроки?  
  
Сказать, что Нуар был удивлен, это ничего не сказать. В этот чудный солнечный день он надеялся взять подругу на крышу, откуда можно увидеть детей, играющих в парке и лодки, медленно проплывающие по Сене. Вместо этого Маринетт предлагала учить его тому, как завоевать сердце Ледибаг.  
  
— Зачем мне уроки? Я же само очарование.  
  
— Я уверена, что так оно и есть, Нуар! Но твое очарование не сработало на Ледибаг, не правда ли? Не то чтобы я научу тебя чему-то новому, но я могу дать тебе несколько наставлений, как улучшить твое «очарование». Давай, Котенок, ты же хочешь понравиться Ледибаг? Сейчас также самое подходящее время года - День Святого Валентина на следующей неделе. Если мы будем действовать умно и быстро, она точно станет твоей Валентинкой и ты, возможно, даже получишь поцелуй… Пожалуйста, соглашайся, Кот.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него умоляющими глазами, но Кот продолжал смотреть в окно так что она не видела выражение его лица. Если бы девушка могла, она бы увидела грусть в его глазах, близкую к разочарованию. Он просто продолжал смотреть в никуда. Казалось, он настойчиво пробовал найти что-то глубоко в себе.  
  
— Зачем тебе это, Маринетт? Почему ты хочешь заставить меня попытаться снова? Разве ты хочешь снова посмотреть, как мне будет больно? Или ты заскучала по моим рыданиям на твоем плече?  
  
Он поддразнивал ее с нескрываемой грустью, которую Маринетт списала на то, что он боится быть отвергнутым вновь. Она еле заметно улыбнулась.  
  
— Нет, конечно, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Наоборот, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, и я же обещала помочь исцелить твое сердце, правда же? У меня просто есть предчувствие, что в этот раз она не оттолкнет тебя, Кот… с помощью девушки, которая знает, чего хотят другие девушки. Думаю, она, наконец, готова принять тебя и полюбить тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
  
Он так и смотрел в окно, пока вдруг его лицо не озарила хитрая ухмылка, а в глазах не зажегся озорной огонек. Он резко повернулся лицом к Маринетт.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, Принцесса. Показывай, что ты можешь мне предложить. Давай же влюбим в меня Ледибаг.  
  
— Ура! Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь об этом, Котенок.  
  
Маринетт подпрыгнула от счастья и, не помня себя от радости, наклонилась к Коту и мимоходом поцеловала его в щеку. Опомнившись, она жутко покраснела, а Кот был потрясен.  
  
— О, я уверен, что не пожалею, Принцесса.

***

День пролетел, как молния, пока Маринетт работала не покладая рук над тем, чтобы «научить» Нуара, как он должен вести себя с Ледибаг. Она объясняла ему все те мелочи, которые важны девушкам, и которые так часто игнорируют мальчишки. Она откуда-то вдруг знала, что Ледибаг нравится в Коте, и что нет. Удивленный и немного смущенный Кот старательно записывал в блокнот каждое ее слово.  
  
— И помни, Кот, главное быть самим собой. Просто веди себя с ней, как со мной. Готова поспорить, что Ледибаг давным-давно влюбилась бы в тебя, если бы ты смягчил свой флирт и просто был собой.  
  
— Понял! Спасибо, Маринетт. Теперь я полностью вооружен и готов покорить Леди. Кстати, ты замечала, как красивы твои глаза? Такие глубокие, синие и лучистые.  
  
Его ухмылка становилась все шире и шире, пока лицо Маринетт становилось все краснее и краснее.  
  
— Увидимся через пару дней, Принцесса!  
  
Он исчез в мгновение ока. Маринетт осталась стоять на месте, смотря, как он перепрыгивает с дома на дом. Он только что использовал один из ее советов на ней.  
  
— Ты уверена, что это была хорошая идея, Тикки?

***

Адриан не мог перестать улыбаться. Прибыв домой, он дал Плаггу огромный кусок сыра, за то что тот продержал особенно длительную трансформацию и начал просматривать «улучшающие очарование» заметки.  
  
— Что ты планируешь делать, Адриан? Я думал, ты хотел сдаться в отношении Ледибаг, или я не прав?  
  
— О, нет, ты совершенно прав, Плагг. Я не собираюсь идти тем же путем. Но, по правде, я запутался по поводу ее мотивов. Зачем Маринетт делает это? Неужели она не видит… или… или… Я просто не понимаю!  
  
Улыбка на лице Адриана давно сменилась растерянностью. День близился к завершению. В комнате сгущались сумерки.  
  
— Что ты не понимаешь? Она, наверное, устала от тебя и хочет снова заняться Адрианом. Вы же не были парой или чем-то вроде того. Просто друзья, и Адриан проявляет крайнюю заинтересованность к ней в последнее время, не так ли?  
  
Плагг хитренько улыбнулся. Но это замечание только добавило Адриану тревоги.  
  
— Поверь мне! Я прошел сквозь огонь и лед, чтобы показать Маринетт, насколько она интересна Адриану. Если бы это сработало, не было бы никакой проблемы в том, чтобы раскрыть ей свою личность. Мы могли бы быть вместе, как Адриан и Маринетт. Пойти, наконец, на нормальное свидание, гулять, как нормальная парочка, без всех этих пряток от людей и попыток выяснить, как найти друг друга! Это было бы замечательно!  
  
— Если бы? Что? Разве не сработало? Сколько я спал? Кажется, я пропускаю всю твою дневную жизнь, потому что слишком выматываюсь после всех тех часов, которые ты проводишь с Маринетт.  
  
— В этом и проблема, Плагг. Не сработало! Похоже, Маринетт потеряла интерес к Адриану. Нино даже предположил, что, возможно, она нашла кого-то другого. Он пробовал узнать у Альи, но та сказала, что ничего такого не знает. И поверь мне, Алья знала бы, если бы кто-то был.  
  
Теперь Плагг был озадачен и смущен. Квами долго размышлял, плавая по округе, пока вдруг внезапно не подпрыгнул.  
  
— Может, она просто влюбилась в Кота? Ты проводил с ней так много времени, и, честно говоря, я думаю, вам обоим это нравилось.  
  
Адриан, улыбаясь, смотрел на квами, удивляясь, что у того заняло так много времени, чтобы понять это.  
  
— Я тоже на это надеялся. Уже начал думать, как открыть ей свой секрет, не испортив ничего. Хотел сказать ей это в день Святого Валентина. Знаешь, супер-романтическая обстановка, а потом — тадам! — я Адриан! Пожалуйста, не убегай.  
  
Адриан замолк, представляя ее ошарашенное лицо и еще десяток возможных реакций на его признание, и как она отреагирует на каждое из них. В конце концов они обнимутся и… Парень покраснел.  
  
— Но теперь она предлагает мне помочь завоевать Ледибаг. Разве она не видит, что нравится мне больше, чем Ледибаг? Или у нее действительно есть кто-то еще? Не понимаю. Я просто не… Что за игру она ведет?  
  
Растерянный вид сменился ухмылкой.  
  
— Но если моя Принцесса хочет поиграть, мы обязаны поучаствовать, верно, Плагг?  
  
— Будем играть?  
  
Плагг удивился, что обычно настойчивый герой был готов так легко сдаться.  
  
— Конечно, мы будем. Играть — не значит проигрывать. Какой бы ни была эта игра, мы выиграем.  
  
Плагг выглядел еще более запутанным. Но кусочек сыра, который Адриан так вовремя всунул ему в лапки, похоже, помог.  
  
— Конечно мы выиграем, Адриан!


	4. Завоевать Леди

Завтра… Завтра все ее проблемы начнут испаряться. Кот должен будет начать свой недельный квест по завоеванию сердца своей Леди, и она непременно ответит ему взаимностью. Теперь Мари знала это наверняка и была несказанно рада, что все, наконец, встанет на свои места. На ее лице блуждала улыбка, но от Тикки не укрылась грусть в глазах девочки.  
  
— Маринетт, что такое? Разве не этого хотела? Ты сомневаешься? Ты все-таки хочешь быть с Адрианом?  
  
Квами была обеспокоена, все-таки это была очень деликатная тема для юной девушки.  
  
— О, нет. Я не передумаю, Тикки. То есть, у меня есть еще чувства к Адриану, но я так быстро влюбляюсь в моего Кота, что через неделю, после того как я стану его девушкой, мое сердце окончательно будет принадлежать ему. Просто… иногда мне так хочется, чтобы он выбрал меня.  
  
Тикки была озадачена.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он же так и сделает в день Святого Валентина.  
  
— Нет, просто иногда я мечтаю, чтобы Кот, или вообще кто-нибудь другой выбрал Маринетт, а не Ледибаг. Она – удивительный герой, и в нее так легко влюбиться. Спорим, добрая половина всех мальчишек Парижа в какой-то момент цеплялись за это? Но разве не было бы здорово, если бы кто-то мог выбирать между нами, и предпочел бы застенчивую Маринетт знаменитой Ледибаг? Это была бы настоящая любовь.  
  
Она подняла на закат свои большие, наполненные мечтательностью глаза и тихо вздохнула: — Но это лишь мечты, Тикки. Никто не предпочтет меня ей.

***

 _Понедельник_  
  
— Плагг, где мой список?  
  
Квами поднял невинный взгляд из корзины, в которой только вчера возвышались горы сыра. Он ахнул.  
  
— Адриан, я этого не делал! Как ты мог такое подумать?! Твой список в любом случае ужасен — подарить цветы, сделать комплимент… Бла, бла, бла... Как будто я смог бы его переварить!  
  
Плагг ужасно расстроенно глядел на Адриана, переворачивающего комнату с ног на голову в поисках вчерашних заметок. Агрест планировал начать уже сегодня. Выполнить каждый пункт из списка, чтобы она запомнила эту неделю навсегда.  
  
— Нашел! Пошли, Плагг! А то опоздаем!

***

День Маринетт начался с приятной неожиданности. В тот самый момент, когда она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой ухмыляющуюся квами.  
  
— Тут для тебя подарок.  
  
Девушка оглянулась вокруг, но не заметила ничего необычного. Она растерянно посмотрела на Тикки.  
  
— Посмотри в окно, дорогая.  
  
Красивый букет красных и белых роз лежал прямо за ее окном. Огромный, около пятидесяти роз, потрясал своим великолепием. К стеблям была привязана крошечная игрушка в виде черного кота, держащего в лапках записку. Маринетт открыла окно и взяла в руки букет. Она уткнулась лицом в мягкие лепестки и вдохнула потрясающий аромат, который уже начал наполнять ее комнату. Чувствуя, как тепло охватывает тело, девушка расплылась в улыбке. Она была вне себя от радости. Первый раз ей дарили букет такой красоты. Она вообще не получала цветов от кого-либо еще, за исключением отца, но это не считается.  
  
— Кто их тебе прислал, Маринетт? Посмотри записку, — толкнула ее Тикки.  
  
Девушка отвязала от букета черного котенка и показала его квами.  
  
— Думаю, мы обе знаем, кто это был. Давай прочитаем, что там…  
  
«С добрым утром, моя Принцесса. Спасибо за твою помощь вчера. Я начну покорять ее сердце уже сегодня и буду держать тебя в курсе».  
  
— Оу, это так мило. Не могу дождаться.  
  
— Маринетт, разве он должен добиваться Ледибаг?  
  
— Ну, да, Тикки. Должен и будет.  
  
— Но тогда почему он прислал букет тебе?  
  
— Ох, Тикки, это просто благодарность. Он все сказал в записке. Неужели ты думаешь, что он выберет меня, когда у него есть Ледибаг? Не смеши меня. Давай собираться, нам нужно идти в школу, а потом пойдем на патруль. Интересно, что Кот приготовил для Ледибаг, если Маринетт получила такой шикарный букет.  
  
Она снова уткнулась носом в бутоны и посмотрела через окно глазами, полными мечты и надежды.  
  
В школе было все как всегда, ничего запоминающегося, ничего особенного. Маринетт не могла дождаться, когда можно будет пойти домой, а оттуда поспешить на патруль. Ей пришлось по-быстрому избавиться от Альи и сделать домашнюю работу, но как только она справилась, Маринетт побежала по крышам в поисках. Правда, сейчас героиню интересовали не акумы, а один Котенок. Через пару часов Тикки тихонько шепнула ей, что пора идти домой.  
  
— Маринетт, я не думаю, что он придет сегодня. Может, он занят чем-то. Он же говорил, что у него есть работа, он обязан посещать различные мероприятия. Пойдем домой, найдем его завтра.  
  
— Но он говорил, что начнет уже сегодня. Я не хочу лишать его шанса, Тикки. Еще десять минуток, пожалуйста.  
  
Но ни через десять, ни через двадцать минут ничего не произошло. Он не пришел. Маринетт подумала, что квами права, и пойти домой выспаться перед школой будет лучшим решением.

***

Адриан сидел за столом, писал, вырезал и что-то клеил. Он работал не покладая рук последние несколько часов. Плагг наблюдал за всем этим, беспокоясь о том, что подопечный напрочь забыл о своих обязанностях.  
  
— Адриан, когда мы пойдем? У тебя сегодня патруль, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Ох, сегодня мы пропустим его.  
  
И вернулся к работе, полностью игнорируя удивленного квами. За все их время, проведенное вместе, Адриан никогда, НИКОГДА не пропускал патрулирование. Что могло быть настолько важным, чтобы он пропустил его в этот раз?  
  
— И могу я узнать - почему?  
  
— Все просто, ты хочешь, чтобы я лгал Маринетт?  
  
Плагг замешкался.  
  
— Не-е-е-е…  
  
— Отлично, значит, мы очень заняты сегодня.  
  
— Могу я узнать причину, почему мы НАСТОЛЬКО заняты, что не пойдем на патруль с Ледибаг, которую ты обещал Маринетт начать сегодня покорять?  
  
Адриан вдруг встал и молча вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся через пять минут с огромной корзиной сыра и поставил ее перед сглотнувшим слюну Плаггом.  
  
— Плагг, ты ОЧЕНЬ занят, потому что тебе надо прикончить весь этот сыр, а я занят, потому что у меня есть дела.  
  
— Так, ты мне скажешь почему?  
  
— Нет, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

***

  
_Вторник_  
  
Маринетт встала первой. Тикки слишком устала после вчерашней прогулки. Девушка начала тихо собираться в школу. Она взглянула в окно и остановилась, как вкопанная. На том же самом месте, где она вчера нашла букет, стоял термос и коробочка, перевязанная красной лентой, а сверху лежала записка с надписью «Новости». Сердце Маринетт застучало быстрее, а лицо налилось румянцем, когда она забирала подарки. В термосе обнаружился ее любимый кофе, а в коробочке лежали великолепные булочки с корицей. Она налила кофе и села читать письмо, гадая, где он достал такие вкусные булочки.  
  
«Моя дорогая Маринетт.  
Я хотел сообщить тебе о своих продвижениях. К сожалению, я был очень занят вчера и не смог прийти на патруль. Так что я пошел на него сегодня утром в надежде увидеть Ледибаг. Извини за мою нерасторопность, и я надеюсь, что сегодня мне повезет чуть больше.  
Буду держать тебя в курсе.  
Ваш покорный слуга.  
P.S. Увидел эти булочки в одном кафе, пока патрулировал этим утром, и подумал, что они тебе понравятся. Я просто пробегал мимо, так что это не причинило мне неудобств, не волнуйся. Пожалуйста :)»  
  
— Маринетт, почему ты ухмыляешься и краснеешь одновременно?  
  
Девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Тикки парила прямо перед ее носом, но каким-то образом, Маринетт не заметила квами.  
  
— О, ничего. Я просто читала записку. Кот сообщает, что был очень занят вчера, и он патрулирует прямо сейчас.  
  
— Мы же не можем пойти к нему сейчас, ты это понимаешь? У тебя занятия. И откуда у нас булочки с корицей? Это специальное предложение у вас в пекарне по вторникам?  
  
Маринетт покраснела еще больше.  
  
— Нуар оставил их тут для меня, когда проходил мимо. В любом случае, день начался хорошо. Будем надеяться, что Кот встретит свою Леди после школы. Пошли, Тикки, школа никуда не денется.  
  
Тикки подумала о том, что Маринетт слишком сильно старается закончить их разговор, но быстро переключилась на протянутую ей булочку.

***

— Не говори мне, что ты не собираешься на патруль снова, Адриан. Мне нужен свежий воздух, мне нужен…  
  
Плагг почти выл от отчаяния.  
  
— Нет, Плагг. Сегодня мы идем. Трансформация!  
  
Нуар открыл окно и выскользнул наружу. Он быстро огляделся вокруг, обошел особняк, останавливаясь и осматриваясь каждые пять минут, а затем вернулся в свою комнату. Парень отменил трансформацию, и Плагг вылетел из кольца с такой растерянностью на мордочке, что Адриан никак не мог перестать смеяться следующие несколько минут.  
  
— Адриан, что это было?  
  
— Патрулирование. А ты что думал?  
  
— Это? То есть, я понимаю… Так, честно говоря, я ничего не понимаю, что это было?!!!  
  
Адриан все продолжал хохотать. Когда он успокоился, то подмигнул квами.  
  
— Я пообещал Маринетт, что пойду на патруль сегодня. Так вот, я это и сделал. Я не говорил, что обойду весь Париж.  
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие насчет всего этого. Ты счастливчик, несмотря на присущую мне неудачу, что акумы не появляются.  
  
— Если они появятся, я пойду сражаться, Плагг. Не беспокойся об этом. Пойдем спать. Завтра у меня большой день.

***

 _Среда_  
  
Тикки изо всех сил трясла Маринетт.  
  
— Вставай, соня! Вставай! Ты проспала!  
  
Маринетт вскочила с постели. Как такое могло произойти? Да, вчера она патрулировала дольше обычного, пытаясь отыскать Кота. Он снова не пришел… Девушка выглянула в окно, ожидая увидеть весточку от него, но там было пусто. «Не очень хорошо», — подумала она, не зная, что ее больше огорчает, то, что Ледибаг не встретила вчера напарника, или же то, что Кот не оставил ей ничего. Даже записки! Определенно, неудачное начало дня!  
  
А в школе все было еще хуже. Она заметила, что Адриан избегал ее весь день. Когда девушка заходила в класс, он выбегал из него по разным причинам. Когда она села в столовой с Альей возле Нино и Адриана, тот затолкал в рот весь свой обед и отошел «в туалет» в десятый раз на тот момент. Но потом, когда на занятиях по волейболу он попросил учителя перевести его в другую команду, чтобы избежать Маринетт, это стало для нее последней каплей.  
  
— Алья, что не так с Адрианом? Почему он вдруг начал меня избегать?  
  
Алья с удивлением подняла глаза на подругу.  
  
— Земля вызывает Маринетт! Где ты была последние пару дней? Он такой еще с понедельника. Не замечала? Не похоже на тебя, Маринетт, совсем не похоже. Ты что, заболела?  
  
А Маринетт правда не замечала. Она была столь взволнована в ожидании признания Нуара, что не замечала ничего вокруг себя. Ужасный день. Девушка подумала, что может стоит и не идти на патруль.

***

— Идеально, Плагг. Патруль закончен. Никаких акум, мы можем уходить. Вперед!  
  
А квами просто радовался вылазке. Он скучал по движению, прыжкам, вскарабкиваниям по зданиям. Сегодня они полноценно поработали. Проверили все и везде. Никаких акум, как и Ледибаг. Кот направился в сторону дома Маринетт.  
  
— Маринетт? Ты здесь?  
  
Она впустила его с явно испорченным настроением.  
  
— Привет, Кот. Что привело тебя сюда?  
  
Кот собрал все свои актерские навыки и с голосом, полным боли, драматично воскликнул:  
  
— Великое горе, моя Принцесса! Я патрулировал два дня подряд, но так и не встретил Ледибаг! Я хотел было пойти домой и прорыдать в подушку всю ночь. А потом вспомнил, что моя дорогая подруга Маринетт — лучший целитель разбитых сердец. Так что вот он я. Но, похоже, ты не в настроении сегодня. Что случилось?  
  
Маринетт смотрела на него не зная, что и думать. Она мягко улыбнулась.  
  
— Так, ты патрулировал и вчера, и сегодня? Странно, что ты не встретил Ледибаг. Я точно знаю, что она делала обход прошлой ночью.  
  
Нуар моргнул.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть в этом так уверена?  
  
— Моя подруга Алья выкладывает фотографии Ледибаг в своем блоге. Сегодня она сказала мне, что Ледибаг очень долго патрулировала вчера БЕЗ напарника. У нее есть фотографии со всех уголков Парижа. А где патрулировал ты?  
  
— Везде, Маринетт. Клянусь своим сердцем, я СМОТРЕЛ во все стороны в ее поисках.  
  
Кот был чрезвычайно горд своей смекалкой. Искры в его глазах говорили об этом, но Маринетт просто была рада слышать, что он искал ее везде, так что она упустила самое главное. И только пожалела о том, что не пошла патрулировать сегодня.  
  
— Так, что случилось с тобой, Принцесса?  
  
— Ничего особенного, просто Адриан избегал меня весь день и даже не скрывал этого. Он уходил в туалет двадцать раз, я считала, и все эти его звонки по важным делам случались каждый раз, когда я подходила к нему. Он чуть не подавился обедом, и напомнил учителю КТО ОН ТАКОЙ, чтобы его перевели в другую команду, лишь бы не играть со мной! Невероятно!!! Что я ему сделала?  
  
Маринетт вскипела. Нет, она была просто в бешенстве! В глазах стояли слезы боли. Она не заметила, как Кот обошел ее сзади и нежно обнял. Маринетт застыла, чувствуя, как сильные руки обвили ее плечи. Девичье сердце чуть ли не выпрыгивало из груди, а лицо полностью окрасилось в багровый цвет. Но она не сопротивлялась, она внезапно почувствовала себя защищенной, словно находилась там, где и должна была быть. Слезы начали течь по ее щекам.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Кот? ТЫ, мой друг, должен быть сейчас вместе с Ледибаг. И ты должен обнимать ЕЕ.  
  
— Я еще встречусь с ней, Маринетт, но прямо сейчас, думаю, тебе объятия нужны больше, чем ей. Дружеские объятия, просто как друг.  
  
Он был прав. Она нуждалась в друге сейчас, в ком-нибудь, кто мог бы облегчить ее боль просто своим присутствием. Между тем, сердце тихо екнуло, будто спрашивая, был ли он ее другом? Просто другом или кем-то больше? Маринетт предпочла проигнорировать это. Он любит Ледибаг. И поэтому она постарается забыть Адриана и сфокусироваться на Нуаре.


	5. Сомнения

— И в этом заключался твой план? Расстроить девушку еще больше?  
  
Плагг переспросил Адриана в пятый раз, но тот не ответил ему, также как и не ответил первые четыре раза. Парень, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, неподвижно сидел на подоконнике, всматриваясь в темноту за окном весь последний час. Маленький квами наблюдал, как на его лице разыгрывается внутренняя борьба.  
  
— Адриан, поговори со мной. Тебе станет лучше. Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему ты так очевидно игнорировал ее? Разве ты не знал, что сделаешь ей больно?  
  
Тихий голос нарушил молчание.  
  
— Я не осознавал, что она все еще любит Адриана. Я надеялся… что… она… Аргх! Я не хотел делать ей больно!  
  
Парень начал наворачивать круги по комнате.  
  
— Я такой идиот, Плагг.  
  
Квами удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Наконец-то! Сколько раз я тебе об этом говорил? Просто отправляйся к этой чертовой девчонке, признайся ей и будь счастлив!  
  
Адриан не раз задумывался об этом, но каждый раз мысли о возможном признании заставляли его нервно трястись. Уверенность испарялась каждый раз, когда он собирался признаться, парень начинал сомневаться во всем: в ней, в себе, в их чувствах, в их желаниях, во всем! И просто откладывал свою исповедь. Адриан не сомневался только в одном: он был влюблен так сильно, как вообще может быть. Она — идеальное сочетание. Она смела и уверена в себе, она яркая и талантливая, с ней весело и чудесно. Он был без ума от того, как она краснела время от времени. Если задуматься, он понимал, что у него осталась маленькая частичка любви к напарнице, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас к Маринетт. Он не сомневался, что она - единственная, кто сможет сделать его счастливым, та, кого он хочет любить до конца своих дней. И остался только один вопрос.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, кого она предпочтет — Нуара или Адриана?  
  
— А как ТЫ думаешь, кто ей нравится больше?  
  
— Я правда хотел бы знать. Честно, я очень хочу, чтобы она полюбила всего меня, а не только одну мою сторону. Что если она предпочитает Кота и будет разочарована, что я и он — одно целое? Или она больше заинтересована в Адриане, и тогда ей будет ненавистна сама идея того, что он — это Кот?  
  
Плагг поперхнулся своим любимым камамбером.  
  
— Кто? Маринетт? Честно говоря, я подозреваю, что она влюблена в вас обоих! Так что перестань выть и иди признайся ей!  
  
Адриан поднял на квами глаза, полные надежды.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? Что она примет обе стороны меня?  
  
Плагг не ответил. Вместо этого он кинул взгляд, значащий намного больше слов.  
  
— Мне нужно исправить это, Плагг. И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
У него перед глазами все еще стояла картина расстроенной Маринетт. Как она плакала, как она страдала из-за него. Из-за Адриана. Может она и правда выберет его, подумал он. Парень прошелся еще раз по комнате, перед тем как лечь в постель. Надеясь, что новый день подарит ему яркие, новые идеи. Он любит ее, хочет сделать ее счастливой, и если это означает, что ему нужно быть для этого Адрианом, то пусть так и будет.

***

 _Четверг_  
  
Красная роза и приложенная к ней записка изменили все. Когда Тикки открыла глаза, то увидела Маринетт, мурлыкающую под нос незатейливую мелодию и готовящуюся к школе. Она выглядела счастливой и расслабленной, что, конечно, очень удивило Тикки, так как та четко помнила то, как прошлой ночью Маринетт больше часа рыдала на плече Кота. Наверное, он сделал что-то правильно. Он укачивал ее в своих объятиях, крепко прижимая к себе. Мягко гладил ее по волосам и ласково вытирал ее слезы. В какой-то момент, кажется, Кот собрался было поцеловать девушку, он начал наклоняться к ней, но потом остановился и выпрямился. Маринетт даже ничего не заметила. Тикки давно подозревала, что этот мальчик влюбился в Маринетт по уши, и ей было любопытно, настолько ли глупа ее подопечная, что не замечает этого, или же она просто решила не обсуждать это с квами?  
  
— Выглядишь счастливой, Маринетт? Что-то, лежащее за окном, так подняло твое настроение?  
  
Девушка мгновенно покраснела и указала на стол. Роза стояла в ее последней вазе, и Маринетт уже пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы объяснить родителям, зачем ей все вазы в доме. К счастью, они были слишком заняты подготовкой заказов ко дню Святого Валентина, и не проверяли ее комнату. Было бы куда сложнее оправдать количество роз в комнате.  
  
— Хм, что тут у нас… Ты не получала записку?  
  
Маринетт покраснела еще сильнее.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, Тикки?  
  
Она достала конверт из кармана и показала его квами.  
  
— Он всегда что-то пишет тебе. Что он сказал?  
  
Краснеть уже, казалось, больше некуда.  
  
— Ох, ничего особенного. Правда, Тикки, неважно.  
  
Первое, что сделала Тикки, когда Маринетт ушла в душ, так это прокралась и достала записку.  
  
«Моя дорогая Маринетт,  
Я надеюсь, что этот день будет намного лучше вчерашнего. Помни, что ты прекрасная, умная, добрая и чрезвычайно талантливая. Не позволяй этому тупице портить твой день.  
Навсегда твой друг.  
P.S. Я загляну проведать тебя после патруля. Целую.»  
  
— Да… точно ничего особенного, — прошептала сквозь улыбку Тикки и выпорхнула из ванной.

***

Сегодня, как и следовало ожидать, учитель химии решил, что идея разбить класс по парам для учебного проекта как нельзя лучше подойдет к наступающему дню Святого Валентина. Маринетт поставили в пару с Нино, а Алью с Адрианом. Он, кстати, вел себя обычно. Ну, почти. Адриан заметно нервничал рядом с Маринетт, но больше не избегал ее, так что они решили заниматься все вместе. После школы группа подростков, как и много раз до этого, решили отправиться в соседнее кафе-библиотеку. Это было очень уютное и удобное местечко — ты можешь засесть в библиотеке, а потом отдохнуть за чашечкой кофе в том же самом здании. Алья особенно любила это место за моккачино и ее любимые булочки с корицей. Примерно через час она уже умирала, крича, что ее исцелит только кофе, и потащила Нино с собой. Маринетт смотрела им вслед и понимающе улыбалась.  
  
— Боже, иногда мне так жалко Нино. Алья вечно таскает его за собой и у бедняги нет ни шанса вырваться.  
  
Она повернулась к Адриану и поймала его внимательный взгляд. Маринетт немного покраснела. Он закрыл книгу, выпрямился и заговорил.  
  
— Маринетт, мы можем поговорить?  
  
— О чем, Адриан? Тебе нужна моя помощь с проектом? Боюсь, Алья не сильно обрадуется, если я возьму на себя ее обязанности.  
  
Адриан выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Нет, я не о проекте. Я… Я п-просто хотел… извиниться.  
  
Глаза девушки полезли на лоб. Она впервые слышала, как Адриан заикается.  
  
— Я ужасно себя вел… последние дни. Ты… сможешь… возможно... простить меня?  
  
Маринетт окончательно покраснела. Так необычно. Адриан всегда был уверен в том, что он делает (и, по большей части его манеры были идеальными), и, наверное, ему было очень нелегко признать, что он сделал что–то не так.  
  
— Без проблем, Адриан.  
  
К румянцу на щеках добавилась мягкая улыбка. Девушка хотела было спросить, что послужило причиной такого поведения, но парень начал первым.  
  
— Я не могу объяснить, почему я так себя вел, Маринетт. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Но я обещаю, что скоро все объясню. Друзья?  
  
— Конечно, Адриан. Друзья.  
  
Он улыбнулся и открыл свою книгу. Первый шаг в нужном направлении сделан. Теперь он может спланировать следующий.

***

Этим вечером Нуар и Ледибаг наконец встретились на патруле. Они перелетали с крыши на крышу, ища возможные угрозы, но все было тихо. Ледибаг быстро заметила, что Кот ведет себя иначе (он притормозил со своими шуточками), и уже подготовилась к приятному вечеру в компании своего Котенка, так как она и научила его во время их «уроков». Но, как только они закончили обход города, Кот быстро распрощался с ней и собрался уходить.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, моя Леди, но у меня есть подруга, которая страдает из-за одного придурка, в которого она имела несчастье влюбиться. Я обещал заглянуть к ней сегодня и составить компанию. Ты не против?  
  
Маринетт была польщена тем, что Кот так заботится о ней ровно до того момента, пока не поняла, что ей нужно попасть домой до того, как он заявится к ней.  
  
— Кот! Стой!  
  
Парень развернулся и замер. Он вопросительно смотрел на свою даму, пока та отчаянно пыталась придумать, как выиграть себе немного времени.  
  
— Я подумала, что ты мог бы принести ей чего-нибудь, что развеселит ее, типа мороженого… или еще чего-нибудь. Знаешь, девочки любят мороженое…  
  
Она знала, что это выглядит нелепо, но у Маринетт просто не было выбора. Она ДОЛЖНА добраться до дома раньше него. Кот усмехнулся.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, прекрасная идея, моя Леди. Я заскочу за мороженым для нее. Огромное спасибо.  
  
Он прикоснулся губами к ее руке и пустился прочь.

***

— Добрый вечер, Принцесса! Как ты сегодня, мой дорогой друг?  
  
Нуар завис перед ее окном, держа в руках маленькое ведерко. Маринетт только что забежала в комнату, едва успев снять трансформацию и спрятать Тикки. «Боже, какой он быстрый», — подумала она.  
  
— Намного лучше, Котенок. Чем это так вкусно пахнет?  
  
Кот засиял.  
  
— Это подарок для тебя от моей Леди. Клубничное мороженое. Она сказала, что оно развеселит тебя.  
  
— Ты наконец встретился с ней? И ты говорил с ней обо мне? Я польщена, Кот. Расскажи мне все. Как все прошло? Ты пригласил ее на свидание?  
  
— Эй, притормози немного! Я только встретил ее после долгой разлуки: три дня это долго, знаешь ли. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы подготовить атмосферу.  
  
— Так ты это делаешь, сидя здесь со мной, Кот? Ты должен быть там с Ледибаг, показывать ей, как ты изменился, и как ты серьезно настроен!  
  
Нуар замер на секунду, но быстро вернул уверенность.  
  
— А я и показываю, как я изменился тем, что навещаю тебя. Она увидела, что я хороший, ответственный человек, который заботится о своих друзьях больше, чем о своих амбициях и желаниях.  
  
Тикки захихикала под одеялом. «О, да, Кот, расскажи еще что-нибудь о своих желаниях. Не ты ли пытался поцеловать Маринетт прошлой ночью?» Как бы она хотела подлететь сейчас к нему и высказать все в лицо. Но она не могла. Маринетт бы это точно не понравилось.  
  
Маринетт задумалась над ответом.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Кот. Но не думаю, что ты можешь сильно мне помочь. Адриан уже извинился, и теперь мы снова друзья, хоть и не объяснил причину своего поведения. Я не думаю, что нравлюсь ему так же, как он мне. Так что буду довольствоваться тем, что имею, и мы сконцентрируемся на вас с Ледибаг, хорошо?  
  
— Ты не права, Принцесса. Я могу тебе помочь. На самом деле, у меня отличные новости для тебя. Я самозабвенно провел целый день, пытаясь отплатить тебе за твою доброту.  
  
— И что ты сделал?  
  
Маринетт была заинтригована.  
  
— Я целый день шпионил за Адрианом и его друзьями!  
  
Кот улыбался до ушей. Маринетт открыла рот, затем закрыла, и только потом открыла снова в попытке подобрать слова.  
  
— Ты... сделал... что!!!? Нуар!!!  
  
— Успокойся, Маринетт. Я же кот.  
  
— И что?  
  
Маринетт не могла поверить своим ушам. О чем он думал?!  
  
— Коты могут быть абсолютно незаметными, они — профессиональные сталкеры! Я могу преследовать кого угодно весь день и оставаться незамеченным.  
  
Первый шок от его откровения начал отходить, и в Маринетт проснулось любопытство, что такого обнаружил Нуар.  
  
— Так что ты узнал? Адриан говорил, какая я ужасная и гадкая?  
  
— О, нет! Абсолютно противоположное! Этот парень безумно в тебя влюблен!  
  
— Правда?..  
  
— Да, да! Он по уши в тебя влюблен, Принцесса.  
  
Маринетт еле заметно улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну, тогда, Адриан очень странно показывает это. Я думала, любовь, это когда хочешь проводить все свое время с избранником, а не «избегать его любой ценой».  
  
Кот внимательно смотрел на девушку, пытаясь не пропустить ее реакцию на то, что он скажет дальше.  
  
— У него была веская причина так себя вести, Маринетт. Видимо, он планирует пригласить тебя на свидание на день Святого Валентина, я собственными ушами слышал, что это «самое лучшее свидание, свидание твоей мечты». А еще я узнал из достоверных источников, что он несколько взволнован и боится наделать глупостей, типа рассказать тебе все до дня икс. Вот он и решил просто избегать тебя, чтобы удержать себя в руках.  
  
— Неужели, Котенок.  
  
— Нет, правда. Ты сказала, что он извинился, но не объяснился, верно? Потому что он не может сказать тебе о свидании прямо сейчас.  
  
Маринетт была так удивлена, что необдуманно выпалила следующее.  
  
— Свидание на день Святого Валентина? В тот самый день, когда ты планировал пригласить Ледибаг?  
  
Нуар заморгал.  
  
— Да… Это имеет значение?  
  
Маринетт вдруг вспыхнула от осознания собственного промаха и поспешила исправиться.  
  
— Нет! Так даже лучше! Я буду уверена, что ты не будешь шпионить также и за мной на моем свидании!  
  
Он смутился, а потом они вдруг начали смеяться.  
  
— Не буду! Обещаю.


	6. Мне не стоило этого делать

_Пятница_  
  
«Мне нужна твоя помощь, Принцесса. Заскочу после патруля.  
Твой отчаявшийся друг».  
  
Ее любимый кофе и декадентский шоколадный торт, плюс записка.  
  
— Я могу запросто к этому привыкнуть, Тикки. Так приятно иметь такого заботливого друга.  
  
— О, да, Маринетт, он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО заботливый ДРУГ. Хотела бы я иметь такого. Но вместо этого на меня свалился Плагг, этот одержимый сыром сумасшедший кот!  
  
Маринетт застыла.  
  
— Кто такой Плагг? Не знала, что у тебя есть друзья.  
  
— Ох, мы не друзья! Он — что-то вроде партнера. Плагг — квами Кота Нуара, и я, к счастью, не так часто с ним вижусь. Однако, должна признать, иногда я скучаю. Не то, чтобы я скучала именно по НЕМУ, я, скорее, скучаю по присутствию себе подобных. Но, хватит обо мне, Маринетт. Я думаю, кое-кто влюбился в тебя по уши! Угадай, кто?  
  
Тикки любила дразнить Маринетт, и смотреть, как она краснеет каждый раз при упоминании Нуара.  
  
— Тикки, перестань! Он считает меня другом, а влюблен в Ледибаг. И он ПОЗОВЕТ ее на свидание на день Святого Валентина.  
  
— Уверена?  
  
Тикки, хихикая, увернулась от летящей в ее сторону подушки.  
  
— Я перестану, если ты поделишься со мной своим подарком от ДРУГА. Выглядит довольно вкусно.  
  
Маринетт была более чем рада угостить Тикки, если это означало, что та перестанет расспрашивать ее. И это позволит ей вернуться обратно к своим мыслям. Они все время возвращались к записке. Какую помощь он имел в виду? Он в опасности? Тогда почему он не попросил помощи у Ледибаг, ведь та могла больше ему помочь? У девушки не было ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит, и единственное, что она могла делать, так это ждать до вечера.

***

Пятница прошла настолько обыденно, насколько могла для подростка с двойной жизнью. Школа, проект, друзья, разговоры, вкусная еда. Ближе к вечеру Маринетт отправилась на патруль и встретила там напарника. Они около часа обходили город, и она поразилась тому, как мало знаков внимания оказывает ей Кот. Он был не такой, как обычно. Все время, проведенное вместе, он витал где-то далеко в своих мыслях. Он был рассеян и постоянно отвлекался. Маринетт чувствовала легкое разочарование, думая о том, что, возможно, если бы она не была уже в него так влюблена, то у него не было бы и шанса завоевать ее с таким поведением.  
  
«Что-то действительно его беспокоит, — подумала она, — Мне нужно поскорее вернуться домой и подождать его там».  
  
Когда они уже почти закончили, Ледибаг сообщила Нуару, что она не сможет закончить патруль с ним, так как ей очень нужно сейчас быть дома.  
  
— Проверишь последнюю пару кварталов без меня, Котик?  
  
— Без проблем, моя Леди. Беги. Увидимся завтра.

***

Вскоре Маринетт стояла возле окна, с нетерпением ожидая парня. Увидев, как он спешит к ее окну, она выдохнула. О чем он хочет ее попросить? Сможет ли она ему помочь? Обеспокоенная и взволнованная девушка не могла даже вынести мысли о том, что напарник попал в неприятности.  
  
— Боже! И во что я ввязалась, Тикки? Я должна была давно все ему рассказать и избежать всего этого бардака!  
  
— Ну, ты же хотела, чтобы все было романтично, не правда ли? День Святого Валентина и главное признание уже на носу, Маринетт. Завтра расскажешь ему все, и вас обоих ждет счастливый конец.  
  
— Надеюсь, Тикки. Спрячься, он уже здесь.

***

Адриан заметил ее, стоящей у окна с неприкрытым беспокойством на лице.  
  
«Боже, я опять это сделал, — подумал он. — Мне, наверное, следовало объяснить, что конкретно я от нее хочу. Моя милая маленькая девочка так расстроена. Когда же я возьмусь за голову? Плагг, это ТВОЯ вина! Это твое невезение преследует меня».  
  
«Ну, конечно!» — с сарказмом послышался шепот в ушах.  
  
— Привет, Принцесса! Не волнуйся так, твой принц уже здесь!  
  
Кот запрыгнул на балкон и поклонился ей. Маринетт улыбнулась и резко дернула его за грудки в комнату, чем сильно удивила парня. Он почти потерял равновесие, но устоял на ногах, оказавшись в опасной близости к девушке — грудь в грудь, и держа ее за руки. Ее дыхание, ее сердцебиение и синева ее глаз застали его врасплох. Вот почему он здесь. Если бы он был честен с ней, то сказал бы, что ему не нужна никакая помощь, что он в порядке, что он пришел к ней, просто чтобы увидеть ее, услышать ее голос, окунуться в манящую лазурь ее глаз. Это мгновение стоило всей его лжи и уловок. Все, чего хотел Адриан — быть ближе к Маринетт. Их разделяла всего пара миллиметров. Они, не говоря ни слова, смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Глупый Котенок, еще слишком рано, вдруг тебя бы заметили? Тебе следует быть осторожней. А твое сообщение заставило меня сильно поволноваться. Что случилось?  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Кот, едва дыша, смотрел на нее и, похоже, забыл про вопрос. Маринетт подавила смешок и отпрянула назад.  
  
— Что за срочность, Кот? Вижу, ты в порядке, так зачем тебе требуется моя помощь?  
  
Нуар вышел из оцепенения и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Помоги мне спланировать свидание, Принцесса! Я хочу составить его до последней мелочи, опираясь на твои знания и твое честное мнение.  
  
Маринетт не знала, что с этим делать. Она была удивлена и польщена, хотела рассмеяться и сказать ему, что не может планировать свое собственное свидание, что это должен быть сюрприз. Конечно, она не могла этого сделать. Собравшись с мыслями, девушка попыталась придать себе серьезный вид.  
  
— Я думала, что ты прирожденный планировщик свиданий. Насколько трудно это может быть? Или ты никогда не ходил на свидания? А еще, я уверена, у тебя есть друзья, которые будут более чем готовы помочь.  
  
Нуар вздохнул.  
  
— Не все так уж и просто. Во-первых, это будет мое первое свидание.  
  
Она рассмеялась.  
  
— Не может быть! Я тебе не верю! Великий Кот Нуар никогда не был на свидании?  
  
— Не смешно! Да, я никогда не ходил на свидания, я приберег эту честь для особенной девушки. А сейчас, ты можешь перестать смеяться и позволить мне продолжить? Советы от моего единственного друга мужского пола не сработают, потому что я не могу отвести ее туда, куда я захочу, учитывая маски. Так что, мне нужно место, скрытое от людских глаз, но при этом красивое. И при том, он не отстанет, пока я не скажу, кого хочу пригласить на свидание, и мы прекрасно знаем, что я не могу ему этого сказать. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы все прошло идеально, и ты можешь помочь, с точки зрения девушки указать на ошибки. Не твоя ли это была идея — помочь мне завоевать сердце Ледибаг? Поддержи меня до самого конца, Принцесса! Ты же знаешь, я очень стараюсь.  
  
«Я ЗНАЮ, как СИЛЬНО ты стараешься, — улыбнулась про себя Маринетт. — Если бы не мой план, она бы никогда не запала на тебя, Котик».  
  
Но вслух Маринетт не могла этого сказать, так что ей пришлось подыгрывать ему.   
  
— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что я могу сделать. Я принесу нам что-нибудь попить, а ты веди себя прилично, пока я не вернусь.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Принцесса. А я пока придре-мур-лю~  
  
«Ох, его каламбуры, я по ним даже соскучилась!» — думала Маринетт, спускаясь вниз и забирая свой ужин, так как она забыла поесть, волнуясь за этого глупого Кота.  
  
— Я должна была догадаться, что он это несерьезно. Он никогда не бывает серьезным.  
  
Вернувшись, девушка застала Нуара растянувшимся на ее кровати, и, кажется, правда дремлющим. Маринетт подошла ближе и посмотрела на него. Он представлял собой потрясающее зрелище: беспорядочные белокурые волосы, уверенная улыбка и крепкое, но гибкое тело. И как она не влюбилась в него раньше? Возможно, она была столь занята Адрианом, что не видела того, что было прямо перед ее глазами. Но сейчас она видит это, четко и ясно. Маринетт наклонилась ближе и откинула золотые пряди с его лица, чуть касаясь щеки. Так мягко. Так прекрасно.  
  
— Кот, просыпайся. Нам надо работать над твоим свиданием.  
  
Парень зевнул и открыл глаза. Он нежно улыбнулся ей, становясь от этого еще более восхитительным, и пробормотал:  
  
— Прости, Принцесса, но твоя кровать такая удобная. Я не смог устоять.  
  
Они разделили ужин, который, как сказал Кот, был самым вкусным в его жизни, а потом начали работу. Кот рассказал Маринетт, куда он хочет отвести Ледибаг, какую еду он принесет, что он скажет, как пригласит ее на танец, а потом впервые поцелует ее.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что это будет твой первый поцелуй? Разве вы уже не целовались на прошлый день Святого Валентина?  
  
— Да, но я не помню этого. И Ледибаг сказала мне, что это было только для того, чтобы разрушить заклятие, так что, наверное, это не в счет.  
  
— Знаешь, никогда бы не заподозрила, что ты так невинен, Кот. Никогда не целовался ни с одной из поклонниц, которые бегают за тобой по всему Парижу, чтобы мельком тебя увидеть?  
  
— А ты целовалась, Принцесса?  
  
Маринетт покраснела и отвела взгляд.  
  
— Видишь! И ты еще учишь меня! Мы одинаково неопытны в таких вещах! Может, Адриан поцелует тебя на вашем свидании? Давай, мы впервые поцелуем кого-то в один день?  
  
Маринетт покраснела еще сильнее. Напоминание об Адриане закружило ее мысли в безумный вихрь. «О, черт! Я совершенно забыла об Адриане. И как я собиралась быть в двух местах одновременно? Тьфу, разберусь с этим позже. Отмечаем для себя: никогда не позволять себе волноваться о нем так, что забываешь обо всем: начиная от ужина и заканчивая свиданиями!»  
  
— Сейчас не время для этого, Кот! Давай продолжим. Ты выбрал музыку для танца?  
  
— Я еще до этого не доходил. Можешь подсказать мне, что любят девушки? Боюсь, я плохо разбираюсь в современной музыке. Я больше по классике.  
  
— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Котик. Как так получилось?  
  
— Ну, я был вынужден слушать ее еще с детства, и в какой-то момент понял, что действительно наслаждаюсь ею.  
  
В итоге, они провели тридцать минут, составляя идеальный список песен. Маринетт выбирала свои любимые. «Если я вынуждена планировать собственное свидание, то пусть оно будет идеальным во всех отношениях», — думала она.  
  
— Ты умеешь танцевать, Кот?  
  
— Да, и я очень хорош в этом, по крайней мере, мне так говорят. А ты?  
  
Маринетт пожалела, что спросила, но было уже поздно.  
  
— Нет. Вообще. Я брала пару уроков в школе, но это не помогло. Учитель сказал, что я грациозна, как бегемот, а двигаюсь, как обезьяна.  
  
Она подумала, что он будет смеяться, но парень молчал. Он поднялся и протянул ей руку.  
  
— Так не пойдет, Маринетт. Что если Адриан пригласит тебя на танец? Иди сюда, я научу тебя.  
  
— Но я уже пробовала, и у меня не получалось. Это неважно. Если Адриан спросит, я просто скажу ему правду.  
  
— Или я научу тебя, Маринетт. Я уверен, тот учитель просто идиот. Я зову тебя принцессой не просто так. Ты сможешь, я знаю. Иди сюда.  
  
Она нерешительно взяла его руку и встала.  
  
— Ладно, но если все пойдет совсем плохо, пообещай мне, что ты сдашься. И я заранее прошу прощения.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что оттопчу тебе ноги.  
  
Кот ласково посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Маринетт, все будет хорошо. Ты сможешь танцевать, и ты будешь танцевать так же изящно и красиво, как и все остальные. Доверься мне.  
  
— А здесь достаточно места? Комната не настолько большая, может, забудем об этом, нам не хватит места.  
  
Маринетт нервничала. Она не шутила, когда рассказывала ему об учителе. Ни один мальчик не захотел быть ее партнером после первых трех несчастных. Им так досталось, что все были отправлены к медсестре. Учитель решил рискнуть сам, и все закончилось очень плохо. Девушка решила никогда больше не возвращаться на эти уроки.  
  
— Маринетт, здесь достаточно просторно, чтобы научить тебя основам. Не пытайся улизнуть. Все будет в порядке.  
  
Нуар подошел к компьютеру и включил одну из песен, которые они буквально пару минут назад выбирали на свидание с Ледибаг. Девушка слегка кивнула, и Кот обнял ее одной рукой за спину, а в другую вложил ее ладонь. Он притянул Маринетт к себе.  
  
— Не волнуйся, просто следуй за мной.  
  
Они начали вальсировать по комнате. Кот — с идеальной выправкой и движениями. И Маринетт — нервно и дергано. Она смотрела на ноги и не попадала в ритм. Наступила ему на ноги раз десять в течение пяти минут, каждый раз извиняясь и краснея. Когда музыка остановилась, Кот отпустил девушку и вернулся к компьютеру.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Кот. Я говорила тебе, что не могу. Тебе очень больно? Можешь ходить?  
  
Он хихикнул.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, Принцесса. Мой костюм защищает меня от любого вида опасностей, включая твои ноги.  
  
Он выбрал следующую песню, лучшую из всех, по мнению Маринетт, и вернулся к ней. Нуар снова прижал девушку к себе, занял позицию и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Ты мне доверяешь, Маринетт?  
  
Она удивленно захлопала глазами и потом тихо, почти неслышно прошептала:  
  
— Я могу доверить тебе свою жизнь.  
  
— Тогда, вперед. Не смотри под ноги и расслабься. Смотри мне в глаза и следуй за мной.  
  
Так она и поступила. Она не отрывала взгляда от зеленых глаз, чувствуя, как растворяется в них. Она видела в них нежность, страсть, ласку и озорство. Она тонула и не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось. Никто из них не понял, что песня уже стихла, а они все продолжают вальсировать, а Кот прошептал ей.  
  
— Ты отлично танцуешь, Принцесса. Видишь, я говорил, что ты сможешь. Ты сможешь, потому что ты удивительная, красивая, талантливая, добрая, страстная…  
  
Он продолжал хвалить ее, хотя уже давно не слышал своих слов. Все, о чем он думал это ее глубокие голубые глаза, ее шелковистые черные волосы, и эти великолепные, мягкие губы… Они как будто звали и манили его… Она была так близко… Он мог слышать, как стучит ее сердце, он отчетливо чувствовал ее дыхание, он мог прикоснуться к ней, он мог поцеловать ее…  
  
Комната будто закружилась, а время замерло. Маринетт чувствовала, как жар прошел сквозь тело, когда его губы прижались к ее. Его руки уже не держали ее, а мягко обхватили ее лицо. Девушка ощущала слабость, чувствуя, как колени начинают дрожать. Ее глаза, до того широко распахнувшиеся от неожиданности, закрылись, когда она ответила на поцелуй, прижавшись к парню так близко, что между ними совсем не осталось пространства. Он поглощал ее, губами столь мягкими и страстными, что девушка желала, чтобы эта пытка длилась вечно.  
  
Внезапно он немного отстранился, все еще держа девушку в объятиях, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу. Они стояли, запыхавшиеся и поглощенные удивительными ощущениями. Маринетт смотрела на его все еще закрытые глаза, когда он прошептал:  
  
— Прости меня, Маринетт. Мне так жаль. Я не должен был этого делать.  
  
Не успела она опомниться, как Кот выпрыгнул в окно и скрылся во тьме. Маринетт так и осталась стоять на месте, глядя ему вслед. Она прикоснулась пальцами к губам, все еще ощущая на них тепло его прикосновения, их поцелуя, их первого поцелуя.  
  
— И как ты думаешь, он пригласит завтра Ледибаг на свидание, если он поцеловал тебя сегодня?  
  
Тикки еще пять минут назад вылетела из укрытия, и наконец, решила нарушить тишину.  
  
— Я люблю его. Я люблю его, Тикки. Все остальное неважно. Я расскажу ему все в следующий раз, когда мы встретимся. Надеюсь, он чувствует то же, что и я.  
  
— О, Маринетт! Наконец-то! Я говорила много раз, что он влюблен в тебя, но кое-кто настаивал, что он считает тебя просто другом! Друзья НЕ целуются! Давай ложиться спать, пока ты не лопнула от счастья!  
  
Ночью Маринетт видела сон, как Нуар приглашает Ледибаг на свидание, а она открывает ему свою настоящую личность. Она не могла дождаться. Да, когда он пригласит ее, его будет ждать большой сюрприз.

***

Адриан безмолвно лежал на постели, сверля взглядом потолок.  
  
— Отличный ход, мой озорной котенок! Не ожидал от тебя такого!  
  
Плагг, ухмыляясь, пожирал свой сыр. Он представлял собой не очень привлекательное зрелище, но Адриан все равно не смотрел в сторону квами.  
  
— Я облажался, Плагг! Как она пойдет на свидание с Адрианом, если ее поцеловал Кот Нуар?  
  
— Тогда зачем ты ее поцеловал?  
  
— Я не знаю. Так получилось. Думаю, я просто не смог устоять…  
  
— Почему бы тебе не попытать удачу и завтра? Может, ей не понравился твой поцелуй, и тогда она будет счастлива пойти на свидание с Адрианом?  
  
— А если она не захочет?  
  
— Мы говорим об Адриане Агресте, ты что, забыл? Добрая половина всех девушек Парижа готова убить за свидание с ним. Не думаю, что она откажется. И даже если такое случится, ты всегда можешь попытаться в образе Нуара снова.  
  
— Адриан Агрест... Аргх, Плагг! Я не хочу, чтобы она любила меня за то, что я известен. Я хочу, чтобы она любила меня за то, что я — это я. Хотел бы я, чтобы она выбрала Кота вместо меня.  
  
— Будь осторожен со своими желаниями, герой-любовник! А теперь иди спать, а то проспишь свое собственное свидание.


	7. Свидание. Часть 1

_Суббота. День Святого Валентина._  
  
Маринетт не ожидала ничего найти за окном, но там ее ждал конверт с надписью: «Прости». Она неуверенно мяла его в руках, не зная, хочет ли она открыть его или нет.  
  
— Я думаю, стоит прочесть. Если он хочет тебе что-то сказать, почему бы тебе не выслушать его?  
  
— Ты права, Тикки. Давай посмотрим.  
  
«Маринетт,  
У меня не хватает слов, чтобы выразить свои извинения за мое вчерашнее поведение. Я перешагнул все границы дозволенного, и пойму, если ты больше не хочешь меня видеть. Обещаю больше не докучать тебе своими вопросами по поводу Ледибаг и желаю замечательно провести время с Адрианом. Он действительно любит тебя, и я верю, что он тот, кто сможет сделать тебя счастливой. И все, чего я хочу, так это, чтобы ты была счастлива.  
Прощай.  
К. Н.»  
  
Маринетт сложила письмо обратно в конверт и обернулась к квами. С самым печальным выражением лица, которое та только видела.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы я пошла на свидание с Адрианом, и мы знаем, что Кот также ожидает Ледибаг сегодня. Как я могла это допустить, Тикки? Я не хочу делать никому больно, ни Нуару, ни Адриану, но я не уверена, что смогу успеть на две встречи одновременно. Тикки, что мне делать?  
  
Тикки, паря на уровне глаз девушки, вздохнула и мудро, так как может сказать только пятитысячелетняя квами, сказала:  
  
— Маринетт, только ты можешь ответить на свой вопрос. Послушай, что говорит твое сердце, и поступи так, как оно тебе подсказывает. Даже если в итоге кому-то будет больно. Найди ответ в своем сердце, Маринетт. Будь честна с собой, потому что правда — лучший исход. Помнишь, как Адриан отверг тебя? Впустила бы ты Кота в свое сердце, если бы это не случилось? Иногда, нам нужно отпустить одного, чтобы суметь двигаться дальше, надеясь встретить кого-то другого. Но, кого ты должна отпустить, я не могу тебе сказать. Решать только тебе. Но знай, кого бы ты не выбрала, я поддержу твое решение.  
  
Тикки понимающе улыбнулась, видя, как девушка пытается сдержать слезы.  
  
— Я так люблю тебя, Тикки! Надеюсь, ты знаешь это.  
  
— Я знаю, Маринетт. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Маринетт прижала к себе маленькое создание, а потом вдруг услышала, как отец зовет ее с нижнего этажа.  
  
— Маринетт! Можешь подойти, пожалуйста?  
  
Девушка подскочила на месте от неожиданности. Голос отца показался ей немного сердитым. Она не представляла, что там такое важное. Ее родители были очень заняты сегодня, и у них не было ни минутки свободного времени, чтобы заниматься Маринетт, разве что только позвать ее на помощь.  
  
«Наверное, так и есть, — подумала она, — должно быть, им нужна моя помощь».  
  
Однако, когда она спустилась вниз, то сразу поняла, что причина заключалась совсем в другом. Перед ее родителями стоял курьер с огромным букетом цветов. Великолепным букетом! Белый, три оттенка розового, и красный изысканных роз составляли потрясающую композицию, что у девушки перехватило дух. Она почти не видела человека, который держал букет, от которого шел удивительный аромат!  
  
— Маринетт, этот милый молодой человек сказал нам, что эти цветы для тебя. Ничего не знаешь об этом? Мы не знали, что у тебя есть парень. Объяснись, пожалуйста.  
  
Папа был немного (или сильно) обеспокоен, судя по тому, что Маринетт видела. Не то, чтобы родители не разрешали ей иметь парня. Нет, они просто договорились, что она должна будет сказать им, когда он у нее появится. Маринетт нервно улыбнулась.  
  
— У меня никого нет, пап. Это, должно быть, ошибка, месье. Я не жду никаких цветов сегодня.  
  
Парень нахмурился и протянул ей конверт с золотыми буквами.  
  
— Я говорю, это для вас! Вот, прочтите! Молодой человек велел доставить мне их именно в пекарню. Он даже показал мне вашу фотографию, так что я не мог перепутать.  
  
На конверте было аккуратно выведено «Маринетт». Она оглянулась на родителей. Папа, хмурясь, скрестил руки на груди, однако мама с трудом скрывала свое волнение. Казалось, она вот-вот взорвется и запрыгает от радости в любую секунду. Маринетт открыла письмо и прочитала вслух:  
  
«Дорогая Маринетт,  
Розы алые,  
Глаза твои прекрасные  
Голубого неба полны.  
В этот особенный день  
Слова хочу сказать важные  
Про искренние чувства свои.  
Твой тайный поклонник».  
  
Папа посерел, а мама издала звук, отдаленно напоминающий тот, что издала Маринетт, когда Адриан похлопал ее по плечу в раздевалке некоторое время назад.  
  
— Ладно, если просто поклонник, думаю, все нормально. Положите цветы на стол, молодой человек. Мне нужно вернуться к клиентам. И, Маринетт, надеюсь, ты сообщишь нам, когда твой поклонник станет твоим парнем?  
  
— Да, папа. Обещаю.  
  
Букет был очень громоздким, и курьеру понадобилось время, чтобы аккуратно разместить его на столе. Когда он закончил, родители Маринетт уже ушли,и она использовала это в свою пользу.  
  
— Месье, вы можете описать мне парня, который заказал их для меня? Как он выглядел?  
  
Тот ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Пытаешься выяснить, кто это? Ну, он не говорил мне, чтобы я держал это в секрете, так что, полагаю, я могу тебе сказать. Он немного выше тебя, худой и подтянутый, светлые волосы, зеленые глаза. Это все, что я запомнил. Ладно, увидимся!  
  
И он ушел. Маринетт лихорадочно соображала, кто это мог быть. Нуар или Адриан. Она знала, что Адриан планировал позвать ее на свидание, но в глубине души все равно надеялась на то, что это был Нуар, потому что вчерашний поцелуй не был просто минутным помутнением. Она это знала, она это чувствовала. И поэтому глубоко внутри она надеялась, что Кот выберет ее, а не Ледибаг.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут девушка бросила гадать.  
  
— Тикки, я не знала, что у них обоих светлые волосы и зеленые глаза. То есть, я знала, но не обращала особого внимания на это.  
  
— Проверь еще раз послание, Маринетт. Может, где-то есть подпись.  
  
Она повертела записку и ахнула, заметив надпись на обратной стороне.  
  
«Дорогая Маринетт, хочу пригласить тебя провести со мной этот день. Если хочешь узнать, кто я — приходи, пожалуйста, к фонтану в парке в полдень. Если ты придешь, то обещаю — ты не пожалеешь. Я обещаю, что это будет лучший день в твоей жизни».  
  
Девушка некоторое время смотрела на послание, о чем-то размышляя.  
  
— Думаешь, стоит пойти, Тикки?  
  
— А ты хочешь пойти, Маринетт?  
  
— Честно говоря, мне очень любопытно, кто это. Это может быть Адриан, а может быть Кот, или кто-то совершенно другой. Если бы я только могла взглянуть и увидеть, кто это, а потом решить…  
  
— Так и поступи. Приди туда пораньше, и спрячься неподалеку. Тогда ты сможешь узнать, кто тебя пригласил, а потом решить, идти ли тебе.  
  
— Правильно! Так я и сделаю.  
  
Маринетт выскользнула из дома в парк около 11:40. Она спряталась за деревом, выглядывая оттуда время от времени. Был уже почти полдень, но никого, кто бы мог ожидать ее так и не появился. Девушка снова вытянула голову, оглядывая парк, когда вдруг чей-то голос и заставил подскочить ее на месте.  
  
— За кем ты шпионишь, Маринетт?  
  
Она обернулась и увидела Адриана, сверкающего своей обворожительной улыбкой.  
  
— А-Адриан! П-п-привет! Ни за кем, я совершенно ни за кем не шпионю. Просто прогуливаюсь. А что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Встречаюсь здесь с девушкой. Я послал ей приглашение, но не был уверен, что она придет. Похоже, зря волновался, потому что ты пришла.  
  
Улыбка не сходила с его лица за все время их короткого разговора, но сейчас он просто сиял, чуть не лопаясь от счастья. Маринетт вдруг осознала, что он и правда ждал именно ее, и, видя его радость, уже начала ненавидеть себя за то, что собирается сделать. Маринетт думала о том, как все разрешить еще до того, как пришла сюда, и решила, что не может пойти с ним. Это нечестно ни по отношению к Адриану, ни по отношению к себе. Некрасиво — пойти на свидание, и все время думать о другом — о таком желанном для нее парне, которого она так хочет поцеловать снова.  
  
— Адриан... М-м-не очень очень жаль. П-пожалуйста, не ненавидь м-меня, потому что я и так себя н-ненавижу… Но я не могу пойти на свидание с тобой.  
  
Маринетт опустила голову, потому что она не могла себя заставить видеть боль на его лице. Она еще слишком любила его для этого. Они так и стояли в тишине, пока Адриан не взял ее руки в свои. Она подняла глаза и увидела, к своему облегчению и удивлению, что ему не было больно. Он выглядел грустно, но не более. Адриан слегка улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя, Маринетт. Могу я спросить, почему ты не можешь пойти со мной?  
  
Она не хотела этого говорить, имея тот небольшой горький опыт за плечами, но Маринетт знала, что она должна быть честна, пусть правда и принесет боль, и лучше сказать самой, чем позволить выяснить ему самому это позже. Однако она не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Она просто смотрела в его зеленые, глубокие глаза, и кусала губы, пытаясь побороть слезы. Адриан продолжил, понимая, что она не может начать говорить.  
  
— Есть кто-то еще?  
  
Маринетт кивнула и снова опустила голову. Его рука нежно взяла ее за подбородок, заставляя снова посмотреть в его глаза.  
  
— Ты его любишь?  
  
Она кивнула, слегка покраснев, желая больше всего в этот момент, чтобы он позволил ей уйти, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза. Адриан изучал ее лицо около минуты, мягко улыбнулся и снова спросил:  
  
— Он хотя бы позвал тебя на свидание?  
  
Маринетт покачала головой и окончательно залилась краской, видя, как его глаза расширяются от удовольствия.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Адриан. Позволь мне уйти. Поверь, это самое трудное, что мне приходилось делать, но я не могу пойти с тобой и думать о том, что он делает, или кого он ждет. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Пожалуйста…  
  
— Только один последний вопрос, Маринетт. Он любит тебя больше, чем я?  
  
Этот вопрос был как меч в сердце юной девушки. Он любит ее! Он сказал ей, что на самом деле любит ее! Но она… Для нее слишком поздно. Ее сердце уже принадлежит другому. Адриану все еще принадлежала часть, но не достаточно большая, и не та, что принимала решение. Маринетт решила, что пришло время быть честной не только с ним, но и с самой собой.  
  
— По правде, я не знаю, Адриан. Я всегда думала, что он считает меня только другом, я даже пыталась помочь ему с его любовными проблемами, и в итоге влюбилась в этого дурачка. Любит ли он меня? Спроси ты пару днями раньше, я бы сказала: «Наверное, нет». Но, сейчас… после вчерашнего… Я уже ни в чем не уверена.  
  
В его глазах читался вопрос и легкое удовлетворение. Его пальцы ласково прошлись от подбородка к щеке Маринетт, и он с любовью посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Так ты отказываешься от свидания со мной ради парня, который сам тебя не пригласил, и в чьих чувствах ты не уверена? Ты даже не знаешь, любит ли он тебя? Что такое важное произошло вчера, что ты так решила? Что случилось вчера, Маринетт?  
  
Прежде чем она успела подумать над ответом, они услышали громкий шум и крики, раздавшиеся из соседнего ресторана. Люди выбегали на улицу. Прячась за деревья, автомобили, за все, где могли укрыться от лазерных лучей. Акума! Этого следовало ожидать — ведь день Святого Валентина все-таки. Масса негативных эмоций гарантирована. В этот раз жертвой оказалась женщина, превращенная в робота и стреляющая во всех лазерными лучами. Она кричала что-то про чувства, которые разрушают жизни и, что, лучше бы было, если бы их не было. Люди, в которых попадали лучи, превращались в бесчувственных железяк. Ни боли, ни радости, ни любви. Маринетт посмотрела на Адриана, и, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, прошептала:  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль, Адриан. Прости за все, но сейчас нам лучше бежать.  
  
Он кивнул, и они разбежались в разных направлениях. Вскоре Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вышли на сцену. Противник был серьезным, но нет ничего, с чем их дуэт не мог справиться. Похоже, жених бросил несчастную прямо в день Святого Валентина, всего за месяц до их свадьбы. Ледибаг не могла себе представить, какой удар это был для юной девушки. Она сочувствовала ей, но, в любом случае, ей надо бороться с противником. Кот же, напротив, казалось, был в отличном расположении духа. Он мурлыкал под нос песенки и глупо лыбился на протяжении всего боя, и, казалось, таким счастливым напарника Ледибаг еще не видела. Она пришла к выводу, что это потому, что он собирается пригласить ее на свидание, и эта мысль придала ей больше сил и решимости закончить побыстрее этот бой. Один Талисман Удачи, один Катаклизм, и вот, девушка свободна, а Париж снова вернулся в норму. Герои облегченно стукнулись кулаками, стоя на крыше ресторана, где все и произошло, и Кот сделал то, чего Ледибаг никак не ожидала:  
  
— В этот особенный день я исполню ваше величайшее желание, моя Леди. Ты всегда говоришь мне, что я раздражающий и дурачливый. И как ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал доставать тебя своим флиртом и ужасными шуточками. Так что, я решил, что подарю тебе свободу на один день.  
  
Кот выпрямился, и, положа руку на сердце, продекламировал:  
  
— Торжественно клянусь, что не побеспокою Ледибаг в этот особенный день. Пусть ее желание исполнится! Обещаю не тревожить тебя, неважно, куда и с кем ты пойдешь, я не буду вызывать на дуэль парня, укравшего сердце моей Леди. Пусть твой счастливый день будет по-настоящему счастливым! На самом деле, у меня у самого свидание с удивительной девушкой, так что я побежал готовиться. Увидимся завтра, моя Леди! С днем Святого Валентина!  
  
И он ушел. Маринетт так и осталась стоять, не в силах сдвинуться с места от шока. Теперь она жалела, что победила того робота акуму — она предпочла бы ничего не чувствовать сейчас, как одна из железяк. Хотя, ей казалось, что теперь она и так одна из них. Сердце будто онемело, а тело не слушалось. Ее мир вдруг потемнел, а все звуки исчезли. Может, она спит? Или это происходит не с ней? Возможно, она просто наблюдает со стороны. Она не могла сказать. Маринетт стояла, не двигаясь, пока не услышала почти последний писк серьг. Она повернулась и бросилась бежать, и бежала столько, сколько могла. Без направления, просто подальше, подальше от всех. Она хотела спрятаться, хотела проснуться, хотела забыться. Маринетт остановилась только тогда, когда поняла, что крыши кончились. Девушка спряталась между труб, позволяя себе дать волю слезам. Она рыдала, сердце обливалось кровью, пока снова не онемело от боли, боли, которая полностью поглотила Маринетт, и повергло в состояние, в котором счастье и любовь не существовали.


	8. Свидание. Часть 2

— Плагг, не мог ты есть побыстрее? Мы же спешим. Думаешь, все сделается само собой?  
  
Адриан с тревогой глядел на своего квами. Он использовал Катаклизм во время боя, поэтому Плаггу необходимо было перекусить своим дурнопахнущим сыром, что тот так обожает и явно не торопится прикончить, причмокивая и растягивая удовольствие. Квами ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты ей соврал.  
  
— Неправда! Ну, почти, не… соврал… пойти на свидание и быть уверенным, что оно будет — это то же самое! Пойдем, Плагг!  
  
— Нет, ты соврал! Ты даже ее не пригласил. Почему ты так уверен, что Маринетт примет тебя, после того как отказала самому Адриану Агресту?  
  
Адриан замер на мгновение, осознавая всю абсурдность ситуации — он был Адрианом настолько же, насколько был и Котом Нуаром, и прямо сейчас он доказывал крошечному, парящему в воздухе котообразному, одержимому сыром созданию, что Маринетт отказалась от свидания с ним, потому что влюбилась в него же. Адриан оперся о стол, и опустил голову на руки, улыбаясь, как безумно влюбленный придурок.  
  
— Она любит меня, Плагг. Она так и сказала мне, то есть Адриану, что любит меня. Она точно согласится. А сейчас пошли или я не смогу пригласить ее ни на какое свидание. Мне еще нужно перенести все в новое место.

***

Маринетт лежала на спине, все еще находясь на крыше, и смотрела в небо. Слезы уже давно высохли, но не потому что ей стало лучше или боль ушла. Нет, не поэтому. Она просто выплакала все слезы. Сердце устало быть вновь расколотым на тысячи кусочков. Это была не первая ее несчастная любовь, но худшая из двух. По крайней мере, когда она признавалась Адриану, то не питала лишних надежд. Но с Нуаром все по-другому — она знала, что он любит ее, любит Ледибаг. Он говорил это ей столько раз; он плакал, что она разбила ему сердце, они целую неделю готовились вернуть сердце Ледибаг. Что пошло не так? Был ли он так жесток? Маринетт закусила губы — она не должна была доверять ему, его глупому флирту. Она должна была догадаться, что он сердцеед. Голова шла кругом от всех мыслей, а эмоции будто пропали, онемев от парализующей изнутри боли. Она просто смотрела в небо, провожая взглядом птиц и желая улететь вместе с ними куда-нибудь далеко-далеко отсюда и забыться, забыть обо всем.  
  
Тикки наблюдала за ней, тихо сидя возле подопечной. Она хотела утешить девушку, но не могла придумать как. Она боялась заговорить, боялась сделать все еще хуже, но решила, что хуже уже быть не может.  
  
— Маринетт, послушай. Может, просто он не пригласил Ледибаг, потому что он хотел пригласить тебя, я имею в виду — Маринетт. Просто подумай. Все эти цветы, подарки, послания. Как он тебя называл. Он поцеловал тебя! Ты говорила мне, что почувствовала, как…  
  
— Ах, Тикки… Пожалуйста, хватит. Он не хотел звать меня. Ты разве не помнишь, как он прямо сказал мне идти на свидание с Адрианом? Он лгал мне, использовал меня, причинил мне боль, и я ненавижу его за это! Я правда ненавижу его!!!  
  
— Маринетт…  
  
— Тикки, пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но… просто оставь меня сейчас…  
  
Квами тяжело вздохнула. Что еще она могла сделать для своей любимой девочки? Ей больно, и ей кажется, что нет никого, кто сможет ей помочь. Тикки понимала, что она не та, кто нужен Маринетт прямо сейчас.  
  
Время шло, медленно и мучительно. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, напоминая о том, что день подходит к концу. Улицы становились тихими и пустыми. «Время лечит, — подумала Тикки. — Я не смогу помочь ей, но время сможет…»  
  
Внезапно, красная квами услышала шаги и быстро юркнула в кошелек Маринетт, которая, как казалось, даже не удосужилась, или, вероятно, не хотела замечать чужое появление. Прежде чем квами успела сообщить девушке о злоумышленнике, фигура в черной коже прыгнула на крышу, оказавшись прямо перед Маринетт.  
  
Кот присел возле девушки.  
  
— Вау, Маринетт! Удивительное место ты нашла! Я почти три часа пытался найти тебя, не считая получаса, который я провел, ожидая возле твоего дома. Почему ты…  
  
Парень замер, увидев лицо Маринетт. Она была заметно расстроена, зла, ее глаза распухли от слез, а губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, словно она всеми силами пыталась сдержать себя от разговора. Он не мог поверить своим глазам, его Маринетт, всегда счастливая и веселая, стала почти неузнаваемой: по-прежнему милая и красивая, но полностью отчужденная и потухшая. Такой он ее никогда не видел.  
  
— Маринетт…  
  
Она не смотрела на него, и ни единый мускул на ее лице не дрогнул, когда она проговорила сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
— Оставь. Меня. В покое.  
  
Парень немного опешил. Что происходит? Что случилось? Кто или что могло так расстроить его прекрасную принцессу? Адриан должен был это выяснить, найти этого человека и научить его хорошим манерам, а еще лучше дать ему по морде. Он будет мстить за свою принцессу! Он защитит ее! Никто не смеет причинить ей боль, а потом ходить по Земле безнаказанным!  
  
— Маринетт, что случилось? Кто расстроил тебя? Скажи мне, моя Принцесса, кто и что сделал это с тобой?  
  
— Я сказала: ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ, КОТ!  
  
— Маринетт..?  
  
Это стало последней каплей. Гнев закипал внутри нее с новой силой. Пока он не пришел, она думала, что этот мальчишка не сможет причинить ей боли больше, но она ошибалась. Этот лживый, эгоистичный, невежественный Кот мучил ее снова, будто того ему было мало. Ее сердце уже разбито на тысячи кусочков, но теперь каждый из них приносит ей новую мучительную боль. Как он посмел прийти к ней и сидеть здесь, будто ничего не произошло? Девушка встала на ноги и посмотрела на него с таким гневом, который он никогда бы не подумал увидеть на ее красивом личике.  
  
— Что случилось?! Ты!!! Ты случился! Лжец! Ты использовал меня! Ты врал мне и использовал меня! Я ненавижу тебя, Нуар, слышишь! Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ!!!  
  
Слезы вновь полились ручьями по ее лицу. Маринетт затряслась от нахлынувших чувств, которые затопили ее израненное сердце. Она ненавидела его, и одновременно она любила его. Она хотела ударить его и причинить ему боль, и она хотела, чтобы он обнял ее и целовал, целовал снова, и снова, и снова. Но девушка не знала, как справиться с этим; она не была готова.   
  
Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях и всхлипнула.  
  
— Зачем, Кот? Что я тебе такого сделала, чтобы заслужить это?  
  
Кот смотрел на нее с выражением шока на лице. Его сердце замерло. Нет, нет, нет! Это не мог быть он. Он никогда бы не причинил вреда Маринетт! Он ЛЮБИТ ее! Но она выглядела такой несчастной и настолько уверенной в своем гневе. Она ненавидит его? Нет, она не может, он отказывался в это верить. Она не может! Она только утром сказала Адриану, что любит его. Что произошло за это время? Что он опять натворил? Он знал, что должен остановить ее слезы, должен вернуть ее улыбку.  
  
Он встал и придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Что я сделал, Маринетт? Скажи мне, Принцесса… Маринетт, пожалуйста…  
  
Она подняла на него изнеможденный взгляд.  
  
— Не смей называть меня Принцессой, Кот! Я не хочу слышать это от тебя никогда! Что ты сделал? А то ты не знаешь! Ты лгал мне, Нуар. Ты лгал мне все это время. Ты говорил мне, что собираешься пригласить Ледибаг на свидание, но ты этого не сделал. Ты использовал меня! Все, что я говорила тебе — ты делал это для другой девушки. Ты поцеловал меня! Ты поцеловал меня и дал мне надежду, что, может быть, ты что-то испытываешь ко мне, а затем ты отослал меня к Адриану, как ненужный мусор. Я не должна была доверяться тебе. Я должна была догадаться, что твои ухаживания это…  
  
Она не смогла закончить — слова застряли в горле. Слезы снова катились градом, и ничто не могло заглушить боль в сердце. Кот стоял, как истукан, смотрел на нее, пытаясь осознать все, что она вывалила на него. Его не волновало, что она откуда-то узнала о его фиаско с Ледибаг, и он был уверен, что не было никакой другой девушки, но поцелуй... Поцелуй был настоящим. Ненужный мусор? О чем она говорит? Она так расстроена, что он не пригласил Ледибаг?  
  
«Сейчас или никогда, — решил Адриан, — время быть честным. Время показать ей, сказать ей все, заставить ее увидеть и услышать».  
  
Адриан подошел еще ближе. Он стоял перед ней, так близко, что чувствовал бьющую ее дрожь, тепло ее дыхания. Он нервничал, как никогда в своей жизни. Парень отвел ее дрожащие руки от заплаканного лица и начал ласково вытирать слезы. Она подняла голову и увидела его встревоженные, напуганные, но все еще прекрасные глаза. Ох, как она хотела просто убежать от него прочь, чтобы спрятаться и никогда не возвращаться, но почему-то не могла. Эти глаза не отпускали ее — они дурманили, парализовали каждую мышцу в теле, связывая ее невидимой нитью. Она любила этого идиота так сильно, что ранило ее больше, чем все горе, что она пережила за сегодня. «Как такое возможно, — думала она, — как я могу все еще испытывать к нему чувства после всего, что произошло?». Кот смотрел на нее, задумчиво поглаживая ее щеку. Он взял ее руки в свои и прошептал:  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль, Маринетт, что я причинил тебе всю ту боль. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, у меня никогда не было и намерения ранить тебя, а чего-то из того, что ты назвала — вообще не было. Я бы никогда не ранил тебя нарочно. Может, я немного и приврал, но я никогда не подумал бы даже использовать тебя. Я поцеловал тебя абсолютно искренне. И у меня была веская причина не приглашать Ледибаг на свидание. Ты хочешь знать — какая?  
  
Адриан обхватил ее руками. Прижав к себе как можно ближе, заставляя уйти нервную дрожь, бьющую девушку. Она не вырывалась. Крепкие, но нежные объятия дарили Маринетт привычный уют, ощущение безопасности и тепло, которое она жаждала после всех своих страданий. Она просто хотела почувствовать себя снова любимой, и если это означало позволить ему обнимать ее, то пусть так и будет.  
  
— Почему, Кот? Почему ты не пригласил ее?  
  
Адриан наклонился к ее уху и прошептал:  
  
— Я скажу тебе, если ты ответишь на мой вопрос.  
  
Он нежно прикоснулся губами к ее подбородку, и Маринетт застыла, чувствуя жар поцелуя. Он целовал ее снова и снова, двигаясь ниже по шее, заставляя кожу гореть от медленных мучительных поцелуев по шее и плечу. Маринетт стояла, словно в полудреме, пьянея от его поцелуев. Голова шла кругом. Она закрыла глаза. Она хотела остановить его, зная, что в ту же секунду, что он послушается ее, она будет умолять его продолжить. Время от времени она слышала его шепот между прикосновениями:  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, Маринетт?  
  
— Да, — прошептала она, — задавай вопрос. Я хочу знать.  
  
Он немного приподнял голову, прямо смотря в эти великолепные голубые глаза и тихо сказал:  
  
— Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты отказалась идти на свидание с Адрианом. Я бы сказал, что знаю — ты отказала ему лично.  
  
Он вернулся к ее подбородку, целуя ее, отправляя девушку в полуобморочное состояние. Ее кожа горела, каждая мышца тела была напряжена, за исключением коленей — которые предательски подгибались. Она оставалась стоять только потому, что Кот держал ее. Она тонула. И едва слышала шепот у самого уха:  
  
— Почему, Маринетт? Почему ты отказала ему?  
  
Поцелуи, снова и снова, горячие, страстные, мягкие, везде, но только не в губы. Он дразнил ее, он снова играл в свою игру. Ее губы тосковали по нему, по его поцелуям, они умоляли прикоснуться, но он отказывал каждый раз, когда оказывался около них. Он целовал уголки, и снова возвращался к щекам, шее, везде, но только не губы.  
  
— Почему, Маринетт? Почему?  
  
Он все продолжал спрашивать ее между поцелуями. Он опять дотянулся до ее губ, дыша в них, едва задевая своими — столь мягкими и желанными, он поцеловал ее в уголок рта. Маринетт больше не могла этого выносить. Она хотела поцелуя, она хотела, чтобы он, наконец, узнал, что…  
  
— Потому что я люблю ТЕБЯ, глупый кошак! Я отказала, потому что люблю тебя...  
  
Он откинул голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Его собственные, удивительно зеленые, буквально кричали то, что он собирается произнести вслух. Они предавали его, давая девушке понять, что она сейчас услышит. Кот аккуратно убрал выбившиеся пряди волос с ее красного от смущения лица и прошептал в ответ:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Маринетт.  
  
Ее губы наконец-то были удовлетворены. В этом поцелуе было все — страсть, желание, тоска. Нуар прижал Маринетт к себе, совершенно не оставляя места между ними. Она положила руки ему на шею, играя со светлыми кончиками волос, и притягивая его еще ближе. Жар, желание… С каждым движением его губ она все больше погружалась в океан сладостного исступления. Маринетт снова потеряла себя в нем, полностью потеряла…  
  
Парень немного отпрянул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и нежно прошептал:  
  
— Я мог бы целовать тебя весь день, Принцесса, но, к несчастью, мне нужно идти…  
  
Не ожидавшая такого поворота, Маринетт отшатнулась в неловком удивлении.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— У меня же свидание. Разве ты не знала этого? Я закончил подготовку к свиданию и хочу, чтобы моя девочка смогла увидеть все, что я для нее приготовил, пока солнце еще не село.  
  
Маринетт почувствовала новую волну боли, видимо, от того, что в сердце начало опять раскалываться. Слезы снова начали собираться в уголках глаз. Зачем она вновь поверила ему? Теперь она могла винить в этом только саму себя. «Так и знала…» — у нее не было сил, чтобы кричать на него вновь, да и был ли в этом смысл? Он только что сказал, что любит ее, а теперь собирается на свидание с кем-то другим? Лучше бы она не верила ему вновь.  
  
— Иди, Кот… Иди и, пожалуйста, не возвращайся. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
  
Маринетт повернулась к нему спиной и обхватила себя руками. Никогда ей не было так холодно.  
  
Боль, отразившаяся на ее лице, разрывала его душу на части. «Нет, нет, нет! Не плачь! Черт! Я опять это сделал! Когда же я исправлюсь…?» Улыбка исчезла с его губ.  
  
— Я не могу пока уйти, Маринетт. Я еще не пригласил эту девушку.  
  
Кот вновь оказался перед ней. Он взял ее руку в свою еще раз, встал на колено и произнес прямо в слезящиеся глаза:  
  
— Окажешь ли ты мне честь и станешь моей валентинкой?  
  
Маринетт ахнула. Она выдернула руку и от шока зажала рот.  
  
— Я? Ты хочешь, чтобы я… Но я думала… но я же… Почему ты хочешь быть со мной, когда у тебя есть Ледибаг?  
  
Парень встал с колена, взял ее лицо в ладони и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
  
— Маринетт, я люблю ТЕБЯ. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь о себе или что другие думают о тебе, и тебе не советую заморачиваться. Важно то, что я люблю тебя. ЗАЧЕМ мне приглашать кого-то другого, включая Ледибаг, когда я могу пригласить тебя? Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мной в моей жизни, и да, сегодня я хочу быть с ТОБОЙ. А теперь скажи мне — ты хочешь быть со мной?  
  
Маринетт не верила своим ушам и глазам. Все это время она верила, что она обычная, скучная Маринетт, на которую не обратит внимания ни один парень. Она не могла и мечтать, что завоюет сердце хоть кого-то, а сейчас перед ней стоит герой Парижа, безумно привлекательный Кот Нуар, умоляя стать его Валентинкой. Несмотря на то, что она четко и ясно слышала его слова, она не могла в это поверить. Может удача все-таки иногда улыбалась и ей?  
  
— Больше всего на свете, Кот.  
  
Нуар засиял. Он проворно поднял девушку на руки, что Маринетт и не успела среагировать (не то чтобы она этого не хотела), как ее ноги оторвались от земли. Она обняла парня и нежно прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
— И куда ты отведешь меня, мой Принц?  
  
Кот тихонько усмехнулся.  
  
— Без спойлеров, моя Принцесса. Закрой глаза и просто доверься мне.  
  
Так она и сделала. Он осторожно сжимал ее, совершая мягкие прыжки по крышам Парижа, и Маринетт ощущала, что нет другого места, где она бы хотела сейчас быть, где она будет чувствовать себя более защищенной, более любимой или более желанной.


	9. Свидание. Часть 3

Кот добирался до назначенного места в два раза дольше, не потому, что у него было недостаточно сил, чтобы нести Маринетт через весь Париж, а потому, что он хотел сделать это аккуратно и с минимальными неудобствами для своей Принцессы. Тем временем, девушка держалась за него, как за свою жизнь. Маринетт не боялась высоты, все-таки это было ей в привычку. Но она просто никогда не находилась на такой высоте, полностью доверяя себя другому человеку. Когда он взял ее на руки, Маринетт закрыла глаза, решив, что она не будет бояться, если не будет видеть. Это было новое, необычайное ощущение защищенности от рук, крепко державших ее в своих объятиях. Девушка чувствовала, как легкий ветерок скользит по ее волосам, слышала громкий стук сердца в его груди, но большее успокоение ей приносило тепло, исходящее от его близости, пока он все дальше нес ее в неизвестность.  
  
— Не открывай глаза, Маринетт. Мы почти добрались.  
  
Она хихикнула и прижалась к нему.  
  
— Надеюсь, это стоит моих ожиданий, Кот. Я рискую своей жизнью здесь.  
  
— Ну, если тебе не понравится, я буду готов принять наказание — ты можешь понести меня.  
  
Она засмеялась, представляя, как он, должно быть, гордится собой и своей ужасной шуткой.  
  
— Я самый везучий человек в городе — провожу день Святого Валентина с таким дурачком.  
  
Кот прыснул в ответ.  
  
— Ты обижаешь меня, Принцесса! Но, в любом случае, мы уже на месте!  
  
Парень опустил Маринетт на землю и накрыл ее глаза своими ладонями.  
  
— Готова?  
  
Она кивнула и открыла глаза. Вау! То, что предстало ее взору, превзошло все ее ожидания. Это место выглядело потрясающе — шарм и романтизм старого Парижа, буквально сошедший с обложек журналов. Просторная плоская крыша с небольшой стеной из красного кирпича вокруг, открывающей с одной стороны за коваными перилами вид на берега Сены. Он был великолепен! Но то, от чего у девушки действительно перехватило дыхание — это цветы, покрывающие все пространство крыши. Сотни и сотни роз всех цветов и форм. Они были составлены в букеты, стоящие на подставках разной высоты так, чтобы можно было увидеть их всех сразу. Розовые, желтые, белые, красные, и это еще не все — любой цвет, о котором можно было подумать — находился здесь. Дразнящий аромат ударил в ноздри, что голова шла кругом от невероятных ощущений.  
  
Девушка ахнула и всхлипнула:  
  
— Кот… Это невероятно! Как ты…? Это, должно быть, стоит целое состояние…  
  
Адриан занервничал. Он никогда не приглашал никого на свидание, и ему так хотелось впечатлить Маринетт, что он потратил столько, сколько мог потратить, не вызывая лишних подозрений со стороны отца или Натали. Но Маринетт того стоила! Она его Принцесса! Он отказался от Ледибаг ради нее, и он намерен сделать все для их отношений. Парень беспокойно ждал реакции и, заметив ее волнение, просто взорвался ухмылкой. Его наполнил внезапный прилив радости и гордости.  
  
— Тебе нравится, Маринетт?  
  
Девушка изумленно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Нравится? Кот, я в восторге! У меня полностью захватывает дух! Как тебе это удалось?  
  
Он еще больше расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул ей.  
  
— У меня есть свои способы и источники, Принцесса. Не беспокойся об этом. Главное, что тебе нравится.  
  
Маринетт продолжала осматриваться вокруг, ступая между цветами, прикасаясь к лепесткам, нюхая их, пытаясь запомнить все, каждую маленькую деталь.  
  
— Это… Волшебно!  
  
Она подошла к парню, мягко обняла его и легко прикоснулась к его губам, заставляя того залиться краской, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
— Все для тебя, моя любовь.  
  
Идеальный момент был испорчен внезапным звонком телефона Маринетт. Когда она достала его из сумочки и проверила, ее лицо омрачилось.  
  
— Ужасно, я не смогу насладиться этим подольше, Кот. Мне нужно быть дома уже через час. Мои родители отпустили меня на день с условием, что в восемь вечера я буду дома, так как у них запланировано свое свидание.  
  
Кот прижал девушку к себе, целуя ее в лоб, щеки, нос. Опустил голову обратно к ее шее, оставляя теплые и нежные, как прикосновения бабочки, поцелуи и прошептал:  
  
— Что ж, тогда пропустим некоторые части или скорее все из того, что я запланировал и перейдем к самой важной части.  
  
— И что же это? Ты полон сюрпризов сегодня, Котенок. Мне стоит волноваться?  
  
— Я думаю, что стоит только мне, — он нервно усмехнулся.  
  
Нуар взял Маринетт за руку и вывел в центр крыши. Здесь, в окружении роз был расстелен пушистый зеленый плед, с корзинкой для пикника и вазой, полной роз. Это были самые великолепные розы, которые она только видела. Яркие, желтые снизу и плавно переходящие в красные к краям лепестков, они создавали удивительную гармонию в одном цветке. Глаза Маринетт загорелись.  
  
— Ух ты! Я никогда не видела таких красивых цветов! Где ты их нашел?  
  
— Я так и думал, что они понравятся тебе больше всего, Маринетт. Они напомнили мне о тебе, ведь ты сочетаешь в себе столько удивительных, абсолютно противоположных качеств, что я устаю поражаться. Ты робка, а следующую секунду нахальна, ты говоришь, что ненавидишь меня и через мгновение ты говоришь, что любишь меня. Разве это не захватывающе? Ты изумляешь меня, точно как эти цветы.  
  
Маринетт почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но не слезы обиды или боли. Нет. Это были слезы радости, слезы любви, слезы счастья.  
  
— Ты невыносим, Кот! Я никогда не слышала о себе чего-то более прекрасного.  
  
Он взял ее на руки и заглянул в лазурные глаза, каждый раз пленяющие его, когда он смотрел на нее.  
  
— Ты должна слышать это каждую минуту своей жизни, Принцесса. Ты удивительна, и я намерен заставить тебя поверить в это хотя бы раз. Можно украсть у тебя еще один поцелуй?  
  
Девушка хихикнула.  
  
— Почему ты все еще спрашиваешь? Я думала, что дала тебе разрешение на все поцелуи, которые ты захочешь.  
  
Нуар чуть улыбнулся и наклонился, слегка коснувшись ее губ, и, оставляя девушку стоять с закрытыми глазами, почти не дыша в ожидании продолжения. Он отстранился и смотрел на нее около минуты с явным удовольствием.  
  
— Господи, какая же ты красивая… Но, если я поцелую тебя сейчас, то у меня не хватит времени сделать тебе подарок.  
  
Маринетт изумленно открыла глаза и нахмурилась.  
  
— Кот, даже не думай об этом! Ты уже дал мне больше, чем достаточно. Мне больше ничего не нужно. Ты — это все, чего я хочу… и может, немного этих цветов…  
  
Нуар вдруг подхватил ее и закружил в своих объятиях, и Маринетт залилась смехом. Затем он мягко посадил ее на плед и потянулся к корзинке.  
  
— Ты голодна?  
  
— Нет, не совсем. А что там у тебя?  
  
Он протянул ей меню! Маринетт поразилась его фантазии, чего в меню только не было! Клубника в шоколаде, канапе, слойки с сыром, некоторые довольно экстравагантно выглядящие пирожные, а еще всевозможные наименования, которые она не могла даже произнести, и те, о которых даже не слышала. А потом она опустила взгляд вниз страницы и увидела маленькое слово, выведенное золотыми, прописными, буквами: «Меня». Девушка заулыбалась парню и почти прошептала.  
  
— С другой стороны, думаю, я бы взяла «Меня». Мне понравилось в прошлый раз.  
  
Она закрыла меню и вернула его парню. Он нервно заулыбался, кладя меню обратно, вытаскивал из корзинки контейнеры и аккуратно складывал их в сторону. Наконец, после примерно десятка контейнеров, он извлек наружу черную, бархатную коробочку, которая выглядела сама по себе подозрительно дорого, с зеленой записочкой на ней — «Я». Коробочка была больше, чем для обручального кольца, так что Маринетт позволила себе расслабиться, но все равно была заинтригована. Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на парня, и вдруг осознала, что тот жутко нервничает. Она никогда не видела его в таком состоянии: он потел, краснел, нервно кусал губы и дрожал.  
  
— Кот, ты в порядке? Что такое..?  
  
Он встал и протянул ей руку, помогая встать, все еще крепко держа в другой коробочку. Миллион вопросов и сомнений пронеслись в его голове, миллион эмоций и страхов… Адриан, несмотря на то, что был Нуаром сейчас, должен был собрать все свои силы и храбрость, чтобы просто начать говорить. Он не мог и представить… Нет! Он не будет представлять себе, что что-то может пойти не так. Все должно произойти правильно. Просто должно! Он начал говорить срывающимся голосом:  
  
— Маринетт, я уже говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я не лгал тебе, когда говорил это. Так что, я хочу доказать тебе, что все мои намерения серьезны.  
  
О нет! Она знала, что он хочет сделать и начала паниковать. НЕТ, нет, нет!!! Маринетт не знала, готова ли к этому! Может, это может подождать. Может, они могут остановиться на том, что есть сейчас…  
  
— Кот… нет, ты не должен…  
  
Он не дал ей закончить.  
  
— Да, я должен, моя Принцесса. Я хочу, чтобы наши отношения выжили. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе всегда, и это невозможно, если мы остановимся сейчас. Я хочу иметь возможность пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание, в какое-нибудь милое место, где нам не надо скрываться ни от кого. Я хочу, чтобы ты могла прийти ко мне, когда тебе будет грустно, чтобы я утешил тебя. Я хочу приходить к тебе в дом до заката, и через парадную дверь. Я хочу, чтобы у нас были общие друзья. Я хочу, чтобы другие парни завидовали мне, видя нас вместе. Я хочу обнимать и целовать тебя в школе, и я хочу рассказать всем, что люблю тебя, что ты моя, а мое сердце принадлежит только тебе. Разве ты не хочешь того же?  
  
Его глаза умоляюще смотрели на нее. Они были полны отчаяния, какого она прежде не видела, но также они были полны любви, любви, которая могла справиться с чем угодно.  
  
Маринетт придвинулась ближе и прошептала:  
  
— Конечно, я хочу этого, глупенький. Я просто не уверена, что смогу справиться с этим прямо сейчас, но, я думаю, вместе МЫ сможем. Ладно?  
  
Нуар заулыбался. Он свободной рукой потянулся к ее щеке, и девушка накрыла его ладонь своей, прижимая ближе к своему лицу, закрывая глаза, и ища утешения, и даруя то же и ему.  
  
— С тобой я справлюсь с чем угодно…  
  
Они так и стояли, застыв, впитывая тепло друг друга, пока Нуар не продолжил:  
  
— Можешь сначала пообещать мне кое-что?  
  
— Ты боишься, что я не сохраню твой секрет?  
  
— Нет. Я знаю, что ты сохранишь, даже если что-то пойдет не так. Я полностью тебе доверяю. Я-я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне, даже если тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь… Можешь просто пообещать мне, что не убежишь? Можешь пообещать, что останешься, и мы просто поговорим?  
  
Маринетт видела нотки страха в его ярких, зеленых глазах и она не понимала, почему он вдруг решил, что она сбежит от него? Кто он? Чего она должна испугаться и убежать прочь от него?  
  
— Это я могу пообещать. Я останусь, и мы сможем поговорить.  
  
Кот поднес коробочку, протягивая ее Маринетт. Девушка взяла ее, но он не разжал руку. Она подняла взгляд и увидела, как парень смотрит на коробочку, словно вся его жизнь зависела от нее, парализованный страхом и нерешительностью.  
  
— Кот… Я уверена, что мне понравится то, что внутри. Я люблю тебя с твоей маской, пусть даже понятия не имею, кто ты... Я всегда буду любить тебя, независимо, что случится, и независимо, кто ты.  
  
Он поднял глаза, тепло улыбаясь, и отпустил коробку.  
  
Маринетт принялась ее рассматривать. Она была очень красивая. На ней был маленький милый замочек. Девушка открыла коробку и ахнула в восхищении.  
  
Там лежали две великолепных цепочки из белого золота, инкрустированные мелкими бриллиантами и рубинами. На первой был маленький ключ на простой, но красивой цепочке. Ключ был маленький, но было видно, что он сделан мастером-ювелиром. Несколько бриллиантов и рубинов выложились на ключе в элегантном дизайне.  
  
Вторая была гораздо более экстравагантная. Цепь была изысканной, нежной и гораздо более женственной, чем первая. На ней был медальон в виде сердца с красиво проработанными деталями, выложенными камешками и образующими элегантный узор. В середине сердца были выгравированы буквы «А» и «М». Оба ожерелья ярко сверкали в свете заходящего солнца, и Маринетт подумала, что никогда не видела более красивых ювелирных изделий и вряд ли еще увидит.  
  
— Потрясающе… совершенно потрясающе, Кот. Где ты нашел их? Такие красивые. И что означает «А» и «М»? Это как «ты мой рассвет»? Или просто «Я»?  
  
Девушка захихикала от своих же нелепых слов. Она надеялась немного развеять напряжение, потому что чувствовала, что Нуар готов от него взорваться. С его губ сорвался нервный смешок.  
  
— О, нет. Все намного проще. М — первая буква твоего имени, и А — первая буква моего. Моего настоящего имени, то есть.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него с любопытством. _А_? Хм?  
  
— Можно открыть его?  
  
Он кивнул и указал на цепочку с подвеской-ключом.  
  
— Это тебе поможет, Принцесса.  
  
Маринетт взяла ключик и обнаружила крошечную замочную скважину на обратной стороне сердца. Девушка вставила ключ, повернула и… медальон раскрылся. Внутри было все украшено также красиво, как и снаружи. На левой части была выложена фраза: «Я всегда буду любить тебя». Мило и коротко… А потом ее взгляд упал на другую половину… На ней были помещены два портрета — один ее, а второй…  
  
Зеленая вспышка заставила Маринетт посмотреть вверх, и там был он… Адриан, сидя прямо напротив нее, помахал дрожащей рукой, улыбаясь сквозь силу.  
  
— Привет…  
  
Маринетт замерла. Она была готова увидеть кого угодно, но Адриан… Почему-то он был последним человеком на земле, которого она рассматривала на эту роль. Почему? Может, потому что они настолько разные? Может, потому что она имела такой разный опыт общения с этими двумя? Может… Она не знала почему, просто не знала. И честно говоря, сейчас ей было все равно.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
— Ты в порядке сейчас со… мной…?  
  
Вся неделя пролетела перед глазами — странное поведение Адриана, от того момента, как он начал избегать ее и до той минуты, когда он пригласил ее на свидание. Она растерялась, стоя на распутье, не зная что думать и чувствовать. Она любит Кота, ей нравится Адриан. Так почему она не заметила этого раньше? Почему он не сказал ей? Из памяти еще не стерлось то, как она отвергла его утром, а потом… как Кот разбил ей сердце. Боль снова начала рвать сердце по кусочкам. Он разбил ей его дважды, сначала как Адриан, потом как Нуар. Если бы он просто сказал ей этим утром… Они могли бы провести весь день вместе, и Кот бы не причинил боль Ледибаг, не ранил ее снова. Больно… Почему она снова страдает?  
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
  
Она шептала это со слезами на глазах. Адриан встрепенулся и потянулся обнять ее, переживая больше, чем когда-либо, но Маринетт не далась ему. Она отвернулась от него, глядя на закат.  
  
— Я хотел. Я ждал подходящего момента. Маринетт, я… я правда хотел…  
  
— Тогда почему ты избегал меня? Почему ты заставил меня влюбиться в Кота, а сам избегал меня будучи Адрианом? Я любила тебя! Я столько лет была влюблена в Адриана! Так почему, Кот?  
  
Он склонил голову, не зная что сказать. Правда, вероятно, — лучший выбор. Ему нечего уже терять, потому что Маринетт не выглядит счастливой от того, что Адриан является Нуаром.  
  
— Я думал, ты предпочтешь Кота. Маринетт, я все тебе расскажу…Я правда не… рассматривал тебя раньше.. потому что… был слишком увлечен Ледибаг. Но потом мы начали проводить время вместе, ты и я, и я обнаружил, какая ты удивительная, я заметил, какая ты красивая, я по уши в тебя влюбился, Маринетт… Я корил себя столько раз после той роковой ночи, поверь мне… и да, я напортачил, очень сильно напортачил. Я хотел, чтобы ты любила настоящего меня. Я хотел, чтобы ты полюбила Нуара, больше чем Адриана, потому что это я! Реальный я. Я люблю тебя, Маринетт. Пожалуйста, скажи мне — Адриану, что ты не изменила своего отношения ко мне?  
  
Маринетт все еще смотрела на заходящее солнце. Она слышала каждое слово. Она слышала, как его голос дрожит и срывается. Она слышала его боль, его искренность, его честность. Девушка закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, послушать, что говорит ей сердце. Это был момент, когда она решила, что хочет делать только то, что она хочет, не слушая мнение других, не ожидая одобрения. Она хотела заткнуть мнение каждого и просто прислушаться к своему сердцу.  
  
— Я все еще люблю тебя, Ко… Адриан. Даже после всех страданий, что ты мне принес, я все еще люблю тебя. Мне просто нужно время… обдумать все.  
  
Она замолчала, думая о том, что сказать дальше. Кот подошел к ней ближе, смотря в ее глаза, ища что-то, пытаясь понять почему, почему ей так больно.  
  
— Моя Принцесса, скажи мне, могу ли я исцелить твое сердце? Я не хотел причинять тебе боль… Когда я отверг тебя, я и не знал, каким круглым дураком я был… Тебе поэтому все еще больно? Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я никогда больше не причиню тебе боль, только позволь исцелить твое сердце.  
  
Маринетт мягко улыбнулась.  
  
— Нет, мне больно не от того, Адриан. Кот собрал мое сердце по кусочкам уже давно. Но мне все еще больно после того, как ты вновь разбил его сегодня. Очень больно… Больно потому, что я знаю, что ты мог это предотвратить, но ты не стал…  
  
Адриан был озадачен. Он не помнил о таком. Если что, то она сама отказалась идти с ним на свидание.  
  
— Маринетт, я что-то пропустил? Что я сделал на этот раз?  
  
Она посмотрела на него и только сейчас осознала, что он единственный из них, кто открыл свою настоящую личность. Он до сих пор не в курсе, что она — Ледибаг. Он не мог знать, что разбил ей сердце. Маринетт не могла винить его за это. Единственный человек, которого она могла винить — это она сама. Она решила поиграть с ним, заставить его влюбиться в ту, кого он больше не любил. Кот никогда не намеревался причинить ей боль — она сама заставила его сделать это. Это озарение внезапно принесло облегчение и девушка захихикала, глядя на изумленное, полностью потерянное лицо Адриана.  
  
— Упс! Забыла упомянуть одну маленькую, незначительную деталь.  
  
Маринетт достала сумочку и открыла ее. Оттуда вылетело маленькое красное создание и помахало ему, застенчиво паря возле Адриана, который стоял в оцепенении без возможности произнести хоть слово. Вдруг что-то черное промелькнуло мимо него и зацепилось за красное создание к большому удивлению Маринетт. Плагг, широко улыбаясь, стиснул Тикки в объятиях.  
  
— Тикки! Мой дорогой друг! Как я скучал! Ты выглядишь просто прекрасно. У тебя есть сырный крекер для меня? Я так скучал по тебе! Ты всегда выбираешь тех, у кого есть доступ к сырным крекерам. Ты скучала по мне? Скучала? По моим каламбурам? Моему очарованию? Моему остроумию? Чему-нибудь?  
  
Тикки безуспешно пыталась отодвинуть от себя черного кота.  
  
— Ты все еще пахнешь сыром, Плагг! Отпусти меня!  
  
У Адриана глаза на лоб полезли. Это квами! Красная квами с черными точками! Квами Ледибаг? Маринетт — это Ледибаг? Как он этого не замечал? Как он не подозревал этого раньше? В глазах потемнело, а когда начало проясняться — он услышал, как Маринетт хохочет, смотря на разыгравшуюся сцену: Тикки пытается отцепиться от Плагга, который умоляет дать ему сыра и жалуется на то, что ему не везет, не забывая про свои ужасные кошачьи каламбуры. Когда смех затих, а Тикки, наконец, освободилась и спряталась обратно в сумочку Маринетт, он снова смог заговорить.  
  
— Ну, это многое объясняет. Почему ТЫ ничего мне не рассказала?  
  
Маринетт застенчиво улыбнулась.  
  
— По той же причине? Я правда думала, что ты предпочтешь Ледибаг. Она храбрая, удивительная, красивая…  
  
Адриан сразу же встал перед ней и прижал палец к ее губам, прерывая поток слов.  
  
— Только не начинай опять про скучную, простую Маринетт. Я говорил тебе тысячу раз, и я скажу тебе еще столько же, что ты потрясающая, Маринетт. Да, Ледибаг прекрасна, но только потому что ты — это она. Без тебя она не стала бы такой, какой она является. Ты — это она. И я люблю тебя… и я страшно хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас…  
  
На этот раз Маринетт заставила его умолкнуть, но она не прикладывала к его губам палец. Она нашла лучший способ остановить его. Способ не только замолчать, но и начать исцелять их обоих, начать все сначала. Поцелуй.


	10. Что было сделано с любовью — принесло много неприятностей :)

Лучшее утро — это утро после чудесного сна. А Маринетт видела лучший сон в своей жизни. Ей снилось, что Адриан оказался Нуаром, а потом у них было свидание, прекрасные кулоны и розы… Она почти ощущала запах роз. Боже, этот сон был настолько реалистичный, но такой невероятный, чтобы быть правдой…  
  
Девушка проснулась. Сквозь прикрытые веки она ощутила, как Тикки приземлилась около ее носа.  
  
— Доброе утро, Маринетт, — шепнула квами.  
  
— Доброе, Тикки.  
  
— Ты, кажется, в хорошем настроении, дорогая.  
  
Маринетт, все еще не открывая глаза, улыбнулась.  
  
— Да. Мне приснился удивительный сон. Адриан — это Кот Нуар, и он пригласил меня на свидание, мы поцеловались… Он подарил мне прекрасные украшения и розы… Я все еще чувствую их запах, много-много роз, розовые, и белые, и красные, и желтые…  
  
Тикки захихикала, когда Маринетт демонстративно сморщила носик и втянула воздух. Нет, аромат такой реальный! Очень подозрительно реалистичный сон.  
  
— Это был не сон, Маринетт.  
  
Маринетт ухмыльнулась про себя — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, просто не может быть, лишь глупая, но такая желанная мечта. Но аромат… такой… реальный… Девушка открыла глаза и огляделась. Один взгляд заставил ее вскочить с постели! Вокруг были розы! Розы с ее свидания! Сотни! Каждый возможный угол, каждую поверхность ее комнаты занимали вазы с розами… с ее свидания… с Котом/Адрианом… из ее сна… Маринетт потерла глаза, думая, что еще спит, но розы никуда не исчезали. Она в шоке повернулась к квами.  
  
— Что?! Тикки! Как?!  
  
Тикки с обеспокоенным выражением лица приблизилась к ее носу и приставила крохотный пальчик к губам Маринетт, шипя:  
  
— Шшш… Ты его разбудишь.  
  
Глаза Маринетт округлились, когда она глянула в направлении, указанном Тикки. Там, свернувшись в клубочек, как кошка, спал Адриан. Полностью одетый в повседневную одежду, за исключением обуви, и выглядя как мечта, с его взлохмаченными волосами, падающими на спящее лицо, с легким румянцем на щеках и улыбкой на губах. Маринетт резко повернулась к квами и тихо спросила:  
  
— Как? Что случилось?  
  
Тикки, не удержавшись, снова хихикнула и жестом приказала подопечной спуститься вниз в комнату, чтобы поговорить, не грозясь разбудить мальчика. Маринетт медленно последовала за квами. Они благополучно добрались до кушетки, и она приготовилась слушать. Девушка, вероятно, действительно выпала из реальности, раз не помнила, как Адриан оказался в ее постели, его точно не было там, когда она ложилась спать. Тикки невинно пожала плечами и принялась просвещать ее.  
  
— Ну, здесь почти нечего говорить, Маринетт. Ты крепко уснула, как только твоя голова коснулась подушки, и я не виню тебя. После такого насыщенного дня, ты была эмоционально истощена! В любом случае, около пяти утра я услышала стук в окно. Там был Нуар с букетом цветов в руках. Он сказал, что не хочет выбрасывать твои цветы и поэтому принес их тебе, и так как балкон был уже ими заполнен, он поинтересовался, можно ли занести их тебе в комнату.  
  
— И ты позволила?  
  
Маринетт обвела взглядом комнату и вернулась к виновато улыбающейся Тикки.  
  
— Это такая плохая идея, Маринетт? Он так сильно старался, и ты любишь цветы, не так ли?  
  
Маринетт медленно возвращалась в реальность.  
  
— Это был не сон, Тикки, тогда что? Это действительно случилось… Адриан — это Нуар… и он любит меня!!!  
  
Девушка положила руку на грудь, как вдруг наткнулась на что-то твердое. Она удивленно глянула вниз. Медальон-сердце, тот самый, который Адриан подарил ей вчера. Маринетт радостно взвизгнула, но замолкла, так как Тикки бросилась зажимать той рот, заставляя сбавить звук.  
  
— Тише, Маринетт! Ты же его разбудишь. Он совсем не спал, в отличие от некоторых.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела в сторону своей кровати, но не смогла увидеть его отсюда. Он хорошо спрятался в уголке ее кровати под одеялом и подушками. Тогда девушка выдохнула.  
  
— Тикки, почему он все еще здесь? Зачем он лег спать здесь? Это была не лучшая идея. Вдруг мои родители зайдут и застанут нас?  
  
Квами снова хихикнула.  
  
— Когда он закончил с цветами, а это заняло у него немало времени, то решил остаться, чтобы подарить тебе утренний поцелуй, но ты спала. Так что он решил подождать, пока ты не проснешься, так как я сказала ему, что ждать нужно не долго… Ну, ты спала дольше обычного сегодня, а он так устал, так что… он, вроде как, задремал. И твоя мама не заходит к тебе без нужды.  
  
Маринетт расплылась в улыбке.  
  
— Оу… Мой бедный Котенок! Разбудить его утренним поцелуем или дать еще поспать? Ох, пусть поспит, а я пока схожу в душ и тогда посмотрим, что будем делать.  
  
Девушка приняла душ и привела себя в порядок. Она поднялась к своей кровати, чтобы, наконец, разбудить Адриана, но не смогла себя заставить это сделать. Она просто была не в силах тревожить его ангельский сон. Ему явно снилось что-то хорошее, парень мурлыкал себе под нос, обнимая одну из подушек. Маринетт решила сначала спуститься позавтракать, а потом уже разобраться с ним.  
  
Ровно в тот момент, когда она ступила ногой на пол, она услышала, как мама зовет ее, находясь почти прямо за дверью комнаты. Девушка запаниковала — нельзя, чтобы мама увидела ее комнату! Как она будет объяснять, откуда здесь тонны цветов и спящий одноклассник? Маринетт выскочила из комнаты в последнюю секунду.  
  
— Да, мама! Что такое?  
  
Сабина, остановившаяся в нескольких шагах от комнаты, удивленно посмотрела на дочь.  
  
— Почему ты так суетишься с утра, Маринетт?  
  
Девушка нервно улыбнулась.  
  
— О! Ничего, просто я испугалась, когда ты меня позвала. Что случилось?  
  
Сабина обеспокоенно покачала головой, но продолжила.  
  
— Алья звонила. Сказала, что не может тебе дозвониться, и что у нее для тебя большие новости. Что-то о Коте Нуаре и цветах… и ночи… я думаю… Она сказала, что будет у тебя через пять минут и все расскажет сама.  
  
Маринетт как водой окатили. Она не должна позволить маме увидеть Адриана, но что будет, если Алья, вооруженная весьма подозрительной информацией, ворвется в комнату, заполненную цветами, не говоря уже о парне?!!! Их тайна не должна быть раскрыта. Она не должна позволить этому случиться!  
  
— Хорошо, мам. Я перезвоню ей.  
  
Маринетт вбежала в свою комнату, тихо закрыла дверь и достала телефон. Он стоял в беззвучном режиме, так что она и не слышала его. Десять пропущенных звонков от Альи… Последний около пяти минут назад. Маринетт быстро набрала подругу.  
  
— Алья! Привет! Прости за это. Да! Я была в душе. Не надо приходить прямо сейчас. Моя комната в ужасном состоянии, ранняя весенняя уборка и еще разбор хлама. Да, я знаю, ты видела и похуже, но я просто уже собираюсь выходить. Ага! Увидимся в парке. Ты уже там? Дай одну минуту, я скоро. Нет-нет! Просто подожди меня там.  
  
Ладно… Это было на удивление просто. Катастрофа пока откладывается. Хорошая новость в том, что ей удалось удержать Алью от комнаты. Плохая новость — если она хочет не допустить, чтобы Алья увидела все это, у нее просто нет времени на то, чтобы разбудить Адриана, которого могут обнаружить ее родители. И какой сценарий худший? Маринетт обратила отчаянный взор на квами.  
  
— Тикки, мне нужно прямо сейчас бежать в парк встретиться с Альей, иначе она придет сюда. Пожалуйста, разбуди Адриана и скажи ему уйти отсюда, или просто не дай ему быть обнаруженным мамой и папой.  
  
Квами не успела и глазом моргнуть, как Маринетт убежала. Тикки направилась к спящему парню, рассуждая — должна она его разбудить или нет? Слишком ли рискованно оставлять его так? Тикки задумалась на минуту — она разрывалась между тем, чтобы оставить бедолагу спать и тем, чтобы уберечь Маринетт от возможного скандала. Помотав головой, квами принялась за дело.  
  
Тем временем, Маринетт бежала через парк, молясь о том, чтобы Алье не показалось все уж очень подозрительным. Она увидела подругу у фонтана, ухмылявшуюся в телефон. Алья подняла голову и, заметив Маринетт, улыбнулась еще шире. Она определенно была на седьмом небе от счастья от того, что сейчас находится в телефоне.  
  
— Ты никогда не догадаешься, что я получила этим утром, Маринетт. Только посмотри на эти фото!  
  
Она сунула телефон запыхавшейся девушке. Там, в высоком разрешении был запечатлен Кот с букетом в руках. Маринетт перелистнула: опять Нуар, опять крыши, но разные розы… Она листала, листала и листала. Десятки фото с Нуаром, бегущим в обнимку с цветами. К счастью, все они были сделаны в одном месте и точно далеко от ее дома. Пока ничего не указывало на причастность всего этого к Маринетт и Адриану, и ей нужно, чтобы так и оставалось.  
  
— Ты можешь в это поверить? Кто-то сделал все фото из своего окна. По его словам, Кот бегал примерно с трех утра и до самого рассвета, относя эти розы кому-то! Не забываем, что вчера был день святого Валентина, спорю, что он нес их для Леди. Разве не будет классно узнать, кто она, Маринетт? Все что мне нужно — это узнать, какая девушка в Париже получила такое большое количество роз этим утром!  
  
Безумно радовалась Алья, пока Маринетт тихонько психовала. Так держать, Кот! Очень умно! Она хотела надавать коту по шее, но сначала надо разобраться с Альей.  
  
— Замечательная идея, Алья! Но как ты узнаешь, кто получил все эти розы? Неужели ты думаешь, что Ледибаг так легко выдаст себя? Особенно, зная, что у тебя есть эти фото. Они же уже в блоге, верно?  
  
Алья нахмурилась.  
  
— Я не дурочка, Маринетт! Конечно, она не выдаст, так как я уже специально выложила несколько фотографий на всеобщее обозрение! Однако, я надеюсь, что кто-то из ее близких или друзей поможет нам! Спорю, что соседи или друзья, увидев все эти розы, выложат куда-нибудь фото. Поверь мне, так много роз невозможно не заметить. Мы просто должны подождать. Пойдем к тебе. Ты сможешь начать работу над платьем на выпускной, который уже через две недели, если ты помнишь, а я повыслеживаю Ледибаг.  
  
Маринетт паниковала. Она должна держать Алью подальше от своей комнаты или ее с Адрианом секрет с грохотом накроется медным тазом! Думай, Маринетт, Думай!  
  
— Хм… Я… там… прямо сейчас… я не могу вернуться с тобой. Там… это… моя мама просила меня сделать… сейчас. В смысле, вот прямо сейчас. Почему бы тебе не пойти домой, а когда я закончу с тем, о чем меня попросила мама, я приду к тебе, и мы займемся расследованием там, в твоей комнате у тебя дома? Я возьму скетчбук и заодно поработаю у тебя над платьями.  
  
Алья с подозрением посмотрела на Маринетт. Выглядело так, будто Маринетт нарочно пытается не пустить ее в свою комнату… Она сузила глаза на нервную ухмылку подруги, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
«Не, — Алья тряхнула головой, — Маринетт не будет врать мне. Она моя лучшая подруга и она не станет лгать мне в лицо».  
  
— Хорошо! Но тебе было бы неплохо быть у меня через час, или я приду за тобой, подруга!  
  
Один — ноль в пользу Маринетт! Она выиграла себе час времени. Девочки разошлись, и Маринетт ринулась обратно домой, надеясь, что Тикки решила проблему с Адрианом, и думая о том, что делать с цветами. Надо незаметно избавиться от них или…  
  
Она зашла в дом, чувствуя запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Верно… она так и не позавтракала… Ей правда надо поесть, особенно в таком затруднительном положении. Голова шла кругом от мыслей, не желая думать на пустой желудок, когда девушка зашла на кухню. Первое, что бросилось ей в глаза — родители, сидящие за обеденным столом, хотя это было необычно в такое время дня, с кем-то еще. С парнем, со светловолосым парнем… В спешке Маринетт не сразу обратила на это внимание, но когда он повернулся к ней лицом, она застыла, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от щек, а пот покрывает лоб и ладони. Адриан…  
  
Они, улыбаясь, пили чай и о чем-то разговаривали. При взгляде на родителей Маринетт пришла к выводу, что либо они прекрасно восприняли нахождение Адриана у нее в комнате с самого утра, либо она что-то упускает…  
  
— О, Маринетт! Вот и ты! Мы ждали тебя. Этот твой милый одноклассник… Адриан, верно? Он пришел, чтобы взять у тебя какие-то распечатки. Что-то о последнем школьном проекте.  
  
Папа смотрел на волнующегося Адриана, явно забавляясь. Он подозревал, что мальчик здесь не просто так, (потому что кто в здравом уме думает о проекте, особенно, в воскресенье утром, после дня Святого Валентина?), но он не возражал, что у дочери, наконец, есть друг мужского пола, особенно такой симпатичный и воспитанный, если уж на то пошло. Он смотрел, как Маринетт начала краснеть при виде Адриана и заморгала.  
  
— Проект? Который, Адриан?  
  
— Ох, последний — о цветах. Прости… Я надеюсь, это не принесет тебе много хлопот. Мне нужно было уйти тогда пораньше, а Нино не может мне помочь прямо сейчас. Так что я подумал, что могу спросить тебя. Ты не против?  
  
Маринетт непонимающе моргнула еще раз, прежде чем сложила два и два. Осознание пришло сразу — родители не обнаруживали Адриана. Видимо, он вошел через парадную дверь. Вот теперь она сможет надавать этому чертову коту, а потом разобраться с цветами в ее спальне. К девушке снова вернулась уверенность и бодрость.  
  
— О! Цветы! Точно! Очень хорошо! Проходи! Все наверху!  
  
Девушка подбежала к однокласснику и, схватив его за руку, практически потащила его наверх, напугав не только своих родителей, но и самого Адриана. Сабина покачала головой на вопросительный взгляд мужа.  
  
— Не смотри на меня, я без понятия.  
  
Тем временем, Маринетт впихнула Адриана в свою комнату и осторожно закрыла дверь, проверив дважды, что она закрыта.  
  
— Наконец-то я могу дать тебе по шее, ты, чертов Кот! О чем ты думал… — оборачиваясь, начала она.  
  
Но она была уже в его объятиях. Адриан обнял ее нежно, но крепко, прижимая девушку к себе и наслаждаясь ее теплом. Маринетт тихо пискнула в знак протеста, но у нее не было и шанса, потому что его губы уже страстно смяли ее. Он наслаждался ее сладким дыханием, мягкостью губ, даря ей всю свою любовь, которую он берег для нее в своем сердце. Всю любовь, которую жаждал, он отдавал ей — своей Леди, своей Принцессе, своей Маринетт. Он терял себя в сочном вкусе ее губ… Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, девушка посмотрела на Адриана, тяжело дыша. Он ласково улыбнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, Маринетт.  
  
Он выпустил ее из объятий, и она улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Глупый Котенок. Ты знаешь, как меня успокоить. Я хотела надавать тебе так сильно, как могу.  
  
Адриан был искренне удивлен.  
  
— За что? Я же не сделал ничего плохого? Или сделал?  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась, глядя на его встревоженное лицо. Она развела руками, указывая на цветы.  
  
— Это, Адриан. Ты сделал это.  
  
Парень усмехнулся, очевидно, очень гордясь проделанной работой.  
  
— Не смешно, Адриан. Я понимаю, что ты хотел как лучше, но кто-то наделал кучу фотографий, когда ты  носил их, и Алья вынюхивает сейчас, кто эта девушка, которая получила эти цветы, потому что она в полной уверенности, что эта девушка — Ледибаг!  
  
Улыбка сползла с его лица.  
  
— Упс! Я об этом не подумал. Это может обернуться неприятностями, маленькими побочными эффектами. Что нам теперь делать?  
  
Теперь пришло время усмехаться Маринетт.  
  
— Сейчас мы, мой дорогой Котенок, спрячем все это куда-нибудь, держа Алью подальше от моего дома в течение дня, а ночью избавимся от цветов.  
  
Парень погрустнел и разочарованно опустил руки.  
  
— А я так надеялся сделать твое утро особенным с этими цветами, а потом провести с тобой весь день… Насладиться тем, что мы теперь — пара, наконец, как все нормальные люди…  
  
Маринетт запаниковала и остановила его.  
  
— Подожди, Адриан! Сейчас нам надо разобраться с этой катастрофой, а позже… Позже, я думаю, мы должны подержать в секрете наши отношения…  
  
Ее слова еще больше потрясли Адриана. Она хочет держать их в секрете? Почему? Она стесняется его? Разве он недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть ее парнем? Он думал, что они стали парой вчера… Или ему приснилось?  
  
— Почему? Я думал, ты всегда хотела быть со мной… Мы же вчера решили начать встречаться… Мы наконец-то вместе, Маринетт. Почему мы должны скрывать это?  
  
Маринетт, шагнув ближе, взяла его лицо в ладони и с обожанием заглянула в зеленые глаза. Она встала на цыпочки и медленно поцеловала его.  
  
— Я хотела и все еще хочу, Адриан. Я люблю тебя очень-очень сильно, но не забывай, что Маринетт, которую все знают, даже не может с тобой поговорить не заикнувшись, а Адриан даже не замечает застенчивую одноклассницу. Тебе не кажется, что будет немного подозрительно, что мы вдруг стали парой? Нам нужно подходить к этому медленно, прежде чем сказать всем.  
  
Адриан обнял ее, решая, что ему нужен еще один поцелуй, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Сладкий, ласковый поцелуй, на который девушка мгновенно ответила, был разделен между двумя душами, желающими быть вместе.  
  
— Я могу с этим смириться на некоторое время… короткое время… потому что мне будет очень тяжело не обнимать и не целовать тебя каждый раз, когда я буду тебя видеть.  
  
Девушка хихикнула.  
  
— Глупый Котенок. Давай разберемся с розами. У меня полчаса, пока Алья не пришла по мою душу. Кстати, как ты очутился внизу, да еще попивая чай с моими родителями?  
  
Губы Адриана растянулись в задумчивой улыбке.  
  
— Твои родители очень милые, Маринетт. Я даже завидую немного.  
  
Маринетт усмехнулась.  
  
— Не стоит, Адриан. Я могу поделиться. Так что ты сделал?  
  
— Ничего интересного. Тикки подняла меня и сказала, что мне надо уходить, потому что у тебя какая-то аварийная ситуация и твоя мама не должна меня обнаружить. Но я так и не поцеловал тебя и был немного голоден, так что я спустился через балкон, как Нуар, трансформировался обратно и зашел в пекарню, как Адриан. Сказал, что мне нужны твои распечатки. Дальше — проще. Твои родители спросили, не хочу ли я чая и…  
  
— Понятно! Ты — умница, Котик. А теперь, давай закончим с цветами, пока мне не нужно бежать к Алье.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут они лихорадочно вынимали все что можно из шкафов Маринетт, пряча там и везде где только можно было букеты роз от посторонних глаз. К тому времени, когда они закончили, комната была в полном разгроме — одежда, швейные принадлежности — все валялось снаружи, зато большинство цветов были спрятаны. Последнее, что сделала Маринетт — закрыла ванную на замок, чтобы никто ненароком не зашел в комнату, сверху донизу забитую розами.  
  
— Хорошо, если родители зайдут, то ничего страшного. Но Алью не проведешь. Нам нужно держать ее занятой весь день. Думаю, она попытается проникнуть сюда снова, поскольку не думаю, что одурачила ее этим утром…  
  
Маринетт наворачивала круги по комнате, пытаясь придумать надежный план. Вдруг она остановилась, а ее лицо осветилось подходящей идеей.  
  
— Придумала! Адриан, ты должен идти!  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Тебе надо пойти домой и позвонить Нино. Заставить его пойти в кино и каким-нибудь образом пригласить туда Алью. Просто убедись, чтобы эта идея принадлежала Нино, и чтобы он упомянул, что ты тоже идешь. Понял?  
  
Маринетт уже подталкивала его к двери. Адриан был в замешательстве. Как поход в кино удержит Алью? Ладно, если… хотя бы на пару часов… но зачем ему упоминать, что он тоже идет? Алья тоже на него запала? Ему стало неудобно от этой мысли, ведь он знал, что Нино вздыхает по блогеру уже не первый год.  
  
— Как? Что ты придумала? Как это должно сработать?  
  
Маринетт уже волокла его вниз по лестнице, хватая по пути бутерброд и пугая маму.  
  
— Пока, мам, я буду у Альи. А еще я затеяла весеннюю уборку, так что не ужасайся. Я закончу, когда вернусь!  
  
Когда они оказались на улице, Маринетт повернулась к перепуганному Адриану и продолжила почти шепотом:  
  
— Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя, Котик, но это неразумно сейчас. Плюс, мои родители наверняка следят за нами. Так что просто представь, что я целую тебя сейчас. И поверь мне, мой план сработает. Увидишь, Адриан, Алья не попадет сегодня в мою комнату. А теперь, иди! Люблю тебя!  
  
Адриан так и остался стоять возле дверей пекарни, провожая взглядом убегающую Маринетт. Боже, эта девушка что-то с чем-то! Иногда он не мог понять ее, но она - это что-то… Пылающий взгляд, уверенность в каждом шаге, сладость губ, бездонная синева глаз. Он потерял себя в ней без возможности вернуться.  
  
Адриан смотрел на исчезающую вдалеке фигуру и улыбался.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Принцесса…  
  
Между тем, совсем недалеко.  
  
— Либо она не обращает внимания на чувства этого молодого человека, либо она знала, что мы смотрим.  
  
— Конечно, она знала, что мы смотрим, Том. Она же наша дочь.


	11. От одной катастрофы к другой

Маринетт со всех ног неслась к Алье и оказалась у нее в комнате ровно в тот момент, когда та уже собралась идти за ней.  
  
— Наконец-то, Маринетт! Я думала, что ты застряла где или что-то еще. Закончила свои дела? Теперь мы можем сосредоточиться на том, что действительно сейчас важно?  
  
Маринетт легонько засмеялась. Она до смерти любила Алью, несмотря на то, что приоритеты подруги были иногда странными, точнее всегда. Они были примерно такими:  
  
#1 Ледиблог и все, что связано с Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром  
  
#2 Смотреть #1  
  
#3 Смотреть #1  
  
#4 Смотреть #1  
  
#5 Маринетт и помощь с ее безнадежной влюбленностью в Адриана  
  
#6 Все остальное  
  
Неудивительно, что когда нападали акумы, та бросалась в самое пекло ради того, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть любимых героев. И неудивительно, что сейчас именно она представляла самую большую опасность для Маринетт, которой хотелось бы, чтобы ее секрет оставался секретом. Так что девушка напустила на себя самый легкомысленный вид.  
  
— Конечно, Алья. Что нового?  
  
Алья ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Не много. Я получила еще пару фотографий, но все они мутные и темные. Невозможно даже определить, где они были отсняты. Лучше покажи мне эскизы платьев, пока мы ждем чего-нибудь достойного моего времени и внимания.  
  
Маринетт, наверное, никогда не была более счастлива показать свою работу, чем сейчас. Сейчас это было не только для удовольствия, но и поводом отвлечь любопытную подругу. До их выпускного осталось всего пару недель, и дизайнер работала над платьями уже долгое время. Она хотела сделать их идеальными. У нее было пару вариантов для Альи: желтое платье в пол в греческом стиле или же фиолетовое до колена, пышное как у принцессы. Маринетт нравились оба варианта, и она никак не могла выбрать, поэтому оставила решать это Алье. Свое же платье она уже почти доделала, но решила держать его в секрете даже от лучшей подруги. Так что девочки обсуждали, какое платье больше подойдет блогеру, прежде чем разговор не сместился к выбору партнера. Они еще не были приглашены, и если им хотелось пойти на выпускной с реальными мальчиками, а не самим по себе, они должны были действовать.  
  
— Так как насчет того, чтобы, наконец, пригласить Адриана, Маринетт? Это твой последний шанс, подруга! Ты просто обязана это сделать, иначе я сделаю это за тебя!  
  
Маринетт покраснела на ее слова. Пусть даже она еще не обсуждала с Адрианом их выпускной, она была уверена, что у нее не будет проблем в этом вопросе, но сейчас ей нужно было перестраховаться. Выражение изумления и досады появились на ее лице.  
  
— Нет! Ты этого не сделаешь! Алья, даже не думай об этом!  
  
Девушка засмеялась и продолжила терзать жертву.  
  
— О, да, я сделаю! Обещаю тебе, Маринетт, если ты сама не подойдешь к нему до конца следующей недели, я спрошу за тебя! Давай, Маринетт. Ты вздыхаешь по нему столько лет. Разве прошло недостаточно времени, чтобы ты собрала свое мужество для того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться? У тебя больше не будет такого шанса.  
  
Тон ее голоса быстро перешел от дразнящего к умоляющему. Алья очень любила свою подругу, но иногда она просто поражалась тому, насколько та болезненно застенчива рядом с Адрианом. Алья поставила себе цель все свое свободное от блога время уделять на то, чтобы Адринетт стал реальностью.  
  
— Ох, Алья! Я попробую еще раз, но просто это тааааак трудно. Ты знаешь, какая я рядом с ним… Я всегда думаю, что смогу это сделать пока не начинаю пробовать… А потом впадаю в оцепенение и заикаюсь… Забудь! В последний раз я спросила его, могу ли я съесть его домашку! А до этого… Помнишь? Я спросила, нужна ли ему моя косметичка! Я безнадежна!  
  
Алья придвинулась и обняла подругу.  
  
— Ничего, я знаю, что ты сможешь. Я верю в тебя. Ты повзрослела… немного. Так что ты сможешь!  
  
У Маринетт вдруг возникала блестящая мысль помочь своей подруге взамен. Адриан упоминал пару раз, что Нино нравится Алья, но он слишком стесняется пригласить ее. А Алья не облегчает ему задачу, так как всегда переводит тему, когда их разговор склоняется в ЭТОМ направлении.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы ты спросила Нино, а я спрошу Адриана… одновременно? Как насчет этого? Я точно справлюсь, если ты сделаешь это со мной.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Альи покрываться краской. Она замечала, что Нино оказывает ей достаточное внимание, и, если быть честной, она не возражала, но чтобы позвать его? Она, конечно, может сделать это ради Маринетт… Если это поможет Маринетт… Только потому, что она хочет помочь Маринетт… Только поэтому! Однако, она должна убедиться, что это не повлечет за собой неприятных последствий, для начала…  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! Вот что тебе скажу — ты зовешь Адриана, и тогда я после тебя спрашиваю Нино, а то у меня будет свидание, а ты опять струсишь!  
  
Маринетт захихикала.  
  
— Ты покраснела, Алья! Он тебе нравится. Я знала это. Почему ты все еще не позвала его? И не говори, что ты стесняешься рядом с ним.  
  
Алья пунцовела и пыхтела.  
  
— Может да, а может и нет. Ну и что? У меня просто… не было времени… пригласить его, потому что… потому что я очень занята с Ледиблогом! Вот!  
  
Маринетт взорвалась приступом смеха.  
  
— Эта самая отстойная отмазка, которую я слышала! Но, честно говоря, зная тебя, я верю в это.  
  
Ее смех прервал звонок телефона Альи. Та, взглянув на него, застонала.  
  
— Помяни черта… Привет, Нино! … Я нормально. А ты? … Нет, ничем особенным… Кино? .. Через час? … Адриан? … Конечно, я хочу, но ты не возражаешь, если я возьму с собой Маринетт… ага… хорошо… договорились… Увидимся там.  
  
Алья нажала кнопку отбоя и ухмыльнулась, глядя на Маринетт, которой становилось все трудней выглядеть заинтересованной и заинтригованной.  
  
— Я только что сделала твой день, а может и неделю, Маринетт! А может и всю твою жизнь! С тебя платье на выпускной и роль подружки невесты на твоей свадьбе!  
  
Маринетт подпрыгнула на месте.  
  
— Алья! О чем ты говоришь? Что случилось? Ты знаешь, что платье — это подарок, и ты непременно будешь подружкой невесты. Не томи. Я слышала, ты сказала что-то про Адриана и кино в одном предложении. Так, что, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это то, о чем я думаю?  
  
Алья подошла к Маринетт и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза с выражением полной серьезности на лице.  
  
— Сейчас, Маринетт, тебе лучше держать себя в руках и не визжать слишком громко, когда я скажу тебе, что… мы идем в кино с Нино и Адрианом!  
  
Девочки начали прыгать и издавать нечленораздельные звуки. Они визжали и скакали так сильно, что совершенно забыли про братьев и сестер Альи, которые удивленно смотрели на них, пока их мама пришла из кухни и не поинтересовалась, что здесь происходит...  
  
— О, боже мой! Кино с Адрианом!!! Алья, ты мой герой! Как это случилось? Как ты это устроила? Ты представляешь, я смогу сидеть с ним рядом, и может, даже есть вместе попкорн, и может, он проводит меня домой…Агх, я люблю тебя, Алья!  
  
Алья гордо посмотрела на подругу.  
  
— Это не я, Маринетт. Это все Нино. Он сказал, что им скучно (в смысле, ему и Адриану), поэтому они решили пойти заценить крутой новый боевик, который крутят с прошлой недели. Видимо, это была идея Нино, потому что… Ну, он не сказал почему… Он только сказал, что хотел посмотреть фильм со мной…  
  
Алья опять начала краснеть и вдруг научилась заикаться.  
  
— Ах… он… хотел… посмотрееееть фильм с-с-со мной… О, боже мой, Маринетт! Он практически позвал меня на свидание?!!!  
  
Маринетт изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться на Алье, а не на том, как чудесно Адриан выполнил свою задачу.  
  
— Вау! Алья! Поздравляю!!! Я говорила, что ты нравишься ему! Я так рада за тебя!!! Подожди… Как Адриан и я пойдем, если это твое свидание? Мы будем только мешать.  
  
Алья нахмурилась.  
  
— Не говори ерунды! Нино сказал, что… ну… что он хочет пойти со мной…. Но они договорились с Адрианом…. Он все еще хочет пойти со мной… поэтому он спросил Адриана, ничего, если он пригласит меня… И я вроде предложила, чтобы ты пошла… так что, это двойное свидание, я полагаю…  
  
Маринетт снова завизжала.  
  
— Двойное свидание с Адрианом! Алья, я говорила, как я люблю тебя? Очень-очень сильно!!! Твое платье затмит всех, и оно абсолютно бесплатно для тебя!!! А сейчас, думаю, нам пора идти, если мы не хотим опоздать.  
  
Когда они прибыли к кинотеатру, Нино и Адриан уже были там. Все четверо одновременно покраснели, каждый по своей причине, и ни один из них не сказал ни слова — почему, потому что не хотели впутывать в это друг друга. После неловкого обмена приветствиями, Алья и Нино пошли за закусками, а Адриан и Маринетт отправились покупать билеты. Когда их друзья скрылись из виду, Адриан посмотрел на Маринетт.  
  
— Снова… привет. Я не могу поприветствовать тебя должным образом, так что представь что я целую тебя сейчас. Сначала в губы, потом опускаюсь ниже к ключицам…  
  
Маринетт стала пунцовой.  
  
— Шшш, Адриан. Люди могут тебя услышать.  
  
— Мне все равно, Маринетт. Я так долго ждал, чтобы хотя бы сказать тебе это, так что мне все равно…  
  
Он усмехнулся, выглядя абсолютно влюбленным.  
  
— Кстати говоря, очень просто было заставить Нино позвать вас. Он без ума от Альи. Интересно, когда они уже начнут встречаться?  
  
— Думаю, быстрее, чем мы думаем, — знающе ухмыльнулась Маринетт. — Слушай. Пусть Алья и связана на пару часов, но мы все равно должны что-то сделать после фильма. Так что, когда мы закончим, предложи проводить нас домой, хорошо? Северным маршрутом. Там будет кафе с игровым центром на главной улице. Алья очень любит соревноваться, так что если кто-то предложит перекусить в кафе, я смогу вытащить ее поиграть. И это, поверь мне, займет ее еще на несколько часов. Неплохо звучит?  
  
— Все для тебя, моя Леди.  
  
Они замечательно провели время в кино! Алья удостоверилась, что Маринетт и Адриан сядут вместе, что сделало Нино невероятно счастливым, так как он мог сесть с Альей. Примерно через десять минут от начала Маринетт почувствовала, что ее взяли за руку. Адриан… Он посмотрел на нее с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
  
— Можно? Я не боюсь страшных сцен, даже и не думай так. Мне просто нужно прикасаться к тебе, когда ты так близко.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Ее взгляд упал на его шею. Там была цепочка, скрытая за рубашкой, та самая, которую Маринетт отдала ему вчера. Свежее воспоминание возникло перед глазами: когда Нуар принес ее домой, она отдала один из кулонов, тот, который с ключиком, ему.  
  
— Он должен быть у тебя, Адриан. Ты тот, у кого ключ к моему сердцу, так что пусть ключ к моему медальону тоже будет у тебя.  
  
Позже она задумалась, была ли это его изначальная задумка: цепочка с ключом была очень строгая, а ее медальон определенно женским. Тем не менее, Маринетт была очень польщена, что Адриан носит его. Свое она оставила дома, в коробочке с секретами, до тех пор, пока они не начнут встречаться официально. Она одними губами прошептала:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он улыбнулся и прошептал то же в ответ.  
  
После фильма все пошло четко по плану. Мальчики решили проводить девочек домой, и когда они проходили мимо кафе, Адриан предложил зайти перекусить. После, Маринетт даже не пришлось вызывать Алью на состязание в игре. Нино сам вызвал ее, и она не смогла ему отказать. Через несколько часов начало смеркаться, и они решили, что пора расходиться по домам. Первой они проводили Алью, потом Нино. Следующей была Маринетт. Стоя у двери пекарни, они никак не могли расстаться. Адриан нежно обнял девушку.  
  
— Мне жаль, но я должен показаться дома хотя бы на пару часов, а потом я сразу же приду к тебе.  
  
— Ничего страшного. В любом случае, надо дождаться, пока мои родители пойдут спать. Приходи к одиннадцати. Нам нужно разобраться с цветами сегодня ночью.  
  
Маринетт поглаживала его щеку и немного играла с его волосами, пока Адриан, поймав ее ладонь, не поцеловал ее пальчики.  
  
— Я не единственный, кто не может сдерживаться, не так ли, Принцесса?  
  
— Как будто, Котенок. Сейчас темно, так что никто нас не увидит. И, чем быстрее мы расстанемся, тем лучше. Увидимся через пару часов.  
  
Она быстро поцеловала парня в щеку и исчезла в дверях пекарни. Адриан тронул все еще горящую кожу и прошептал с улыбкой:  
  
— Я никогда не привыкну к этому… Увидимся, Принцесса.

***

— Кто это был, Маринетт?  
  
Родители выжидающе смотрели на нее, когда она зашла в гостиную. Посмотрев на их серьезные лица, Маринетт сразу почуяла что-то неладное.  
  
— Хм, просто друг… Тот, который приходил за распечатками утром.  
  
Том сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
  
— Так вместо распечаток ты решила его поцеловать?  
  
Его дочь онемела и вспыхнула. Они следили за ними! Конечно, они могли, она знала, что им только дай повод подразнить единственную дочь своими нелепыми идеями или ставить ее в неловкое положение перед друзьями. Нет, конечно, они любили ее очень-очень сильно. Просто они были еще молоды духом, и любили повеселиться. И честно говоря, если бы все это происходило сейчас не с ней, она бы посмеялась и подразнила вместе с ними кого бы то ни было, целующегося со своим «другом».  
  
— Ах… ой… Это не то, о чем ты подумал, пап… это просто… просто… он… он…  
  
Она полностью ушла в заикания, не зная как выкрутиться.  
  
— Он твой парень. Я прав, Маринетт? По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.  
  
Стойте. Что? Она серьезно только что услышала, что ее папа НАДЕЕТСЯ, что Адриан ее парень? Маринетт резко подняла голову, думая, что ослышалась. Ее огромный отец ухмылялся ей, его серьезное выражение лица исчезло без следа, в то время, как мама за его спиной не переставала хихикать.  
  
— Ты злишься?  
  
Том улыбнулся и обнял свою маленькую, смущенную дочурку.  
  
— Почему я должен, глупышка? Тебе семнадцать, и уж будет восемнадцать в этом году! Самое время для этого! И если это тот, которого мы видели утром, то я определенно рад. Он показался мне приятным парнем. Но, ты же понимаешь, что теперь должна делать?  
  
В его голос вернулась серьезность. Маринетт покраснела.  
  
— Папа! О чем ты говоришь? Мы почти не целовались!  
  
Том засмеялся. Сабина почти согнулась пополам.  
  
— Глупенькая Маринетт! Я имел в виду, что ты должна пригласить его, чтобы мы узнали друг друга получше. На ужин. Как насчет этого? Я должен одобрить его кандидатуру, не так ли?  
  
Девушка покраснела еще больше.  
  
— Я поговорю с ним, пап. Но, пожалуйста, не говори никому. Мы только недавно вместе, и никто еще не знает. Ладно?  
  
— Не волнуйся, детка! Я могила. Но не гарантирую, что твоя мама сможет долго молчать…  
  
Его перебил сердитый возглас.  
  
— Эй!!! Том!!! Конечно, я никому не скажу, милая. Не беспокойся насчет меня. И я буду держать твоего отца в узде. Да, Том?  
  
После еще нескольких подхихикиваний и поддразниваний друг друга эти трое разошлись по своим делам. Маринетт в какой-то степени была рада, что родители уже все знают, так будет намного проще для нее и Адриана встречаться, если ее родители будут в курсе происходящего. Она зашла в комнату и вздохнула. Девушка совсем забыла, в каком состоянии оставила свою комнату. Крах! Катастрофа! Все было вывалено наружу, и везде были цветы. И что они будут делать с ними?  
  
Стук в окно с террасы выдернул ее из мыслей. Кот.  
  
— Так скоро, Котик?  
  
— О чем ты? Уже без пятнадцати одиннадцать.  
  
— Уже? А я и не заметила…  
  
Опять! Он снова сделал это! Маринетт вновь оказалась в его руках, завлеченной в энергичный поцелуй. Его губы страстно двинулись от ее губ до ее шеи. Девушка пылала, пытаясь подавить стон, рвущийся из горла, но безуспешно. Что еще больше воодушевило парня. Он зашептал между рваными поцелуями:  
  
— Я… скучал… по тебе… так… тяжело… быть… так близко… и… не… касаться… тебя… не… целовать…  
  
Они уже сидели на ее кровати, и он прижался к ней чуть сильнее, что Маринетт не стала держать равновесие. Она упала на подушки, позволяя целовать себя еще больше. Девушка обняла парня, запустив руки в его волосы, перебирая и поглаживая их. Через некоторое время она слегка оттолкнула его от себя, зарабатывая удивленный взгляд.  
  
— Моя очередь.  
  
Маринетт сменила позицию, и вот уже Кот под ней. Она поймала его изумленный взгляд и начала целовать его также как и он ее: лихорадочно, жадно, страстно, лишая его дыхания. Никто еще не дарил ему так много любви и нежности, и это заставляло его любить ее все больше с каждой секундой, с каждым поцелуем. Адриан почувствовал, что скоро сдастся.  
  
— Маринетт… Маринетт… Пожалуйста… Маринетт…  
  
Девушка немного отстранилась и опешила при взгляде на него. Он лежал красный как рак, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Мы… я… надо остановиться… на секунду… пожалуйста.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула и снова его поцеловала.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, мой Принц.  
  
Ему понадобилось примерно десять минут чтобы возвратиться в нормальное состояние, и к тому времени у Маринетт уже был план.  
  
— Нам нужно доставить цветы на каждый балкон Парижа, который только найдем. Тогда, это точно покажут в новостях и Алья сдастся. Готов?  
  
Адриан кивнул и они принялись за работу. Сначала они забрали все цветы с террасы и унесли их как можно дальше от пекарни, оставляя по цветку на каждом балконе, то же самое они проделали и с цветами, заполнявшими комнату. Когда Нуар вернулся, чтобы забрать последние цветы, он застал Ледибаг, грустно смотрящую на букет желто-красных роз на ее столе. Он подошел и вопросительно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Я не могу расстаться с ними, Кот. Ты сказал, что они напомнили тебе меня… Но они напоминают мне о нас. Друзьях, которым посчастливилось влюбиться. Я не могу их отдать.  
  
Нуар положил ладонь ей на плечо.  
  
— Ты и не должна. Это всего один букет. Алья не раскроет тебя только из-за одного букета.  
  
— Но когда я приглашу ее завтра, чтобы она развеяла свои подозрения, увидев комнату без цветов, что я ей скажу?  
  
— Скажешь, что это от твоего тайного поклонника. И это поможет и нам. Позже, когда мы раскроем, что я твой тайный поклонник, и что я тебя заметил задолго до того, как мы стали парой, это станет меньшей неожиданностью, не так ли?  
  
Маринетт обняла Адриана и положила голову ему на грудь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Правда, люблю…  
  
— А я люблю тебя больше, Принцесса…

***

Следующее утро было бы отличным. Для начала, Маринетт не пропустила звонок от Альи в семь утра.  
  
— Ты видела новости, Маринетт? Он разнес цветы по всему Парижу!!! Этот хитрый котяра! А я была таааак близка к разгадке их личностей! Я так зла!!!  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась. Хорошее начало для понедельника. Ее родители, казалось, тоже выглядят счастливыми. Они мило беседовали, что едва заметили Маринетт. Видимо, ее раскрывшийся роман повлиял и на ее окружение.  
  
— Не забудь позвать его на ужин, Маринетт. Как его там зовут?  
  
— Адриан, папа. Я поговорю с ним, но не обещаю, что сегодня. И запомни — это секрет!  
  
— Конечно. Увидимся позже, милая.  
  
Школа была такой прекрасной, какой она только могла быть. Ни тебе тяжелых уроков, ни кучи домашней работы. А главное — тайный парень прямо перед носом, с цепочкой на шее. Они все еще должны были обсудить множество вопросов: когда все должны о них узнать, как подготовить к этому друзей, а еще было приглашение на ужин. Маринетт любила своих родителей, но подозревала, что ужин пройдет ужасно неловко, хотя бы потому, что ее мама вполне может начать показывать Адриану детские фотографии своей обожаемой дочурки, или же папа начнет как под микроскопом выискивать в парне малейшие недостатки, которые бы позволили ему запретить им встречаться! Или Адриан, осознав, какая странная у нее семья, решит бросить ее! Или она подскользнётся и прольет на него кипяток, оставит страшные шрамы и погубит ему модельную карьеру! Возможные варианты того, что может пойти не так, приближаются к бесконечности…  
  
— Маринетт, ты идешь?  
  
Адриан внимательно смотрел на нее. Девушка оглядела класс. Почти все ушли на обед. Алья и Нино стояли в дверях и наблюдали за ними, хитро улыбаясь, пока Адриан пытался вывести ее из транса. Так держать, Маринетт! Ты уже начала портить свои отношения и без помощи родителей! Теперь Адриан точно подумает, что ты странноватая! Она виновато посмотрела на парня и нервно улыбнулась.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— «У Густава». Мы решили сходить туда на обед. Ты идешь? Они уже ушли.  
  
— Прости, Адриан. Я… отвлеклась.  
  
Его губы немедля изогнулись в Нуаровской ухмылочке и он прошептал, хотя все, включая Алью и Нино уже ушли.  
  
— Замечталась о нашем горячем свидании на выпускном? Или может, о том, кто поцеловал тебя вчера? Или позавчера? Потому что если хочешь освежить память - просто дай мне знать.  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза и прошептала в ответ:  
  
— Попридержи коней, Котик. Тебе еще надо пережить ужин с моими родителями и заслужить их одобрение.  
  
Адриан сделал испуганное лицо.  
  
— О, нет! Как мне быть? Это невозможно! Я обречен.  
  
Они засмеялись и поспешили догнать Алью и Нино. Но, как только они вышли из школы, Адриан с нескрываемым беспокойством посмотрел на Маринетт.  
  
— Ты это серьезно? Ужин? Одобрение?  
  
— Ага. Мой папа сказал прийти тебе на неделе. Он хочет пообщаться с тобой, но не волнуйся. Ты такой обаяшка, и вчера ты им понравился. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Ее улыбка придала ему немного уверенности. Он уже встречался с ее родителями и они оказались довольно приятными людьми, но он представился тогда как друг. Отреагируют ли они по-другому, когда он придет официально, как ее парень? Его единственный опыт получения «одобрения» со стороны отца был не из приятных. Отец Адриана никогда не был доволен своим сыном. По его мнению, Адриан вечно делал что-то недостаточно хорошо или не держался подальше от того, куда лезть не стоит. Бездумно идя за Маринетт, парень чувствовал, как на него накатывает смертельная паника перед предстоящим ужином.


	12. Все шло прекрасно, пока…

Их первая неделя в качестве секретной парочки прошла относительно мирно и обыденно. Маринетт не требовалось вести себя как-то иначе, чем в остальное время — все привыкли к тому, что она тихо пялится и замирает возле Адриана. Парню же, однако, пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы держать себя в руках — сдержаться, чтобы не обнять ее в ту же минуту, когда она заходит в класс, или поцеловать ее хотя бы в щеку, когда она говорит ему «привет» или не взять ее за руку, когда она рядом. Для Адриана неделя была долгой и тяжелой, а худшим было то, что, несмотря на все его усилия, практически все одноклассники заметили, что он краснел, когда она улыбалась ему, что он не отводил взгляда от нее, когда она проходила мимо, и что он переставал писать конспект, когда она стояла у доски, помогая учительнице, или делала презентацию. Все заметили, но никто ничего не говорил по этому поводу, молча болея за свою милую одноклассницу азиатских кровей, которая, как казалось, наконец, привлекла внимание своего давнишнего предмета обожания.  
  
— Это произошло как раз вовремя, ты так не думаешь, Роуз? После выпуска им было бы сложнее.  
  
— Согласна, Аликс. Маринетт заслуживает такого замечательного парня, как Адриан, и ему определенно нужен кто-то прекрасный, как она. Я так рада, что Хлоя не прибрала его к рукам первой.  
  
Все согласились с этим, и старались не мешаться, старались давать им больше личного пространства и давали больше возможностей вырасти, как они считали, новому ростку любви.  
  
Но за пределами школы эта парочка была неразлучной… когда они могли себе это позволить. В течение дня у Адриана были фотосъемки, и у Маринетт были свои обязанности в пекарне, а еще проекты по шитью для портфолио в дизайнерскую школу. Но когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар скользили по крышам Парижа, чтобы убедиться, что город в порядке, сражались с акумами время от времени, но, в основном, обнимались на какой-нибудь крыше, скрытые от посторонних глаз.  
  
Да, их первая неделя в школе в качестве секретной парочки шла очень хорошо… Пока не наступил четверг.

***

Ужин, которого так боялся Адриан, был назначен на вечер субботы. Это был тот редкий вечер, на который не было запланировано фотосессий и, учитывая то, что отец был далеко-далеко в поездке, парень имел полное право делать все, что хотел. В общих чертах, у него было целых пять дней, чтобы подготовиться произвести хорошее впечатление на родителей Маринетт.  
  
Это было что-то абсолютно новое для него. Адриан действительно хотел произвести впечатление на Тома и Сабину, но не был до конца уверен, что они хотели видеть в потенциальном парне Маринетт. Он был абсолютно уверен, что все его невероятные навыки ведения светской беседы не так уж и помогут ему; его хорошая внешность и оценки скорее всего не были тем билетом, который мог сделать его ее парнем. Он хорош в фехтовании? Свободно владеет китайским? Важно ли то, что он умеет действительно отлично играть на фортепиано? Многообещающая карьера модели? Любовь к физике? Что? Что удивит их? Что поможет ему получить одобрение ее отца?  
  
Чем ближе этот фатальный день приближался, тем более нервным и рассеянным становился парень. Дошло до того, что даже Нино заметил необычно встревоженное состояние.  
  
 — Приятель, с тобой все хорошо? Ты выглядишь вялым, Адриан. Тебе точно нужно больше отдыхать и меньше работать.  
  
Он бросил усталый взгляд на лучшего друга, вздохнул, и осторожно положил голову на парту снова, стараясь не привлекать внимание учителя.  
  
— Если бы только это была единственная проблема в моей жизни, Нино.  
  
Диджей понимающе улыбнулся, но не стал расспрашивать, заметив на них взгляд мадам Менделеевой.  
  
Оставшуюся часть урока Адриан провел, пытаясь делать конспекты, что оказалось чрезвычайно трудно, когда ты разрываешься между школьными обязанностями и подростковыми гормонами. В любом случае, Адриан был уверен в одном — только поцелуй Маринетт поможет ему успокоиться, но она сидела позади него, и в классе было полно людей, не знающих о том, что они встречаются, и вероятно, не стоит забывать, что урок еще не закончен.  
  
Звук звонка, объявляющего перерыв на обед, принес немного облегчения напряженному состоянию Адриана. Все, что ему нужно было сделать — это улизнуть от Нино, так же, как он и делал всю последнюю неделю, и встретиться с Маринетт где-нибудь на крыше. Он отвечал за напитки, а она всегда приносила для них что-нибудь из булочных изделий ее отца. Как только Нино и Алья ничего еще не заподозрили, оставалось за пределами понимания блондина.  
  
Парни направлялись в раздевалку, чтобы оставить там некоторые вещи перед обедом, когда Нино вдруг спросил:  
  
— Слушай, Адриан. Ты еще не пригласил кого-нибудь на выпускной?  
  
Ах, выпускной! То событие, которого он с нетерпением ждал. Они с Маринетт договорились, что сообщат друзьям о том что являются парой как раз на выпускном и Адриан честно не мог дождаться, когда это произойдет, несмотря на некоторые «проблемы», с которыми он должен был еще разобраться.  
  
Выпускные были большой редкостью во французских школах, но в их школе его собирались провести благодаря Хлое, которая недавно была просто одержима всеми этими американскими подростковыми фильмами и заставила директора безо всяких проблем позволить им провести выпускной. Кроме того она была ответственной за организацию, так что все ожидали не меньше, чем грандиозное, огромное событие, которое дочь мэра посчитает достаточно пристойным, чтобы посетить. Вот только была еще одна маленькая, незначительная деталь, которая беспокоила светловолосую модель. Всем было известно, что Хлоя не приглашена, и Адриан чувствовал себя ее целью все сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем. До сих пор ему удавалось избежать неловкости, просто сбегая каждый раз, когда девушка оказывалась на расстоянии десяти метров от него, но даже он понимал, что ему не могло так везти всегда.  
  
— Ах, нет. Еще нет, Нино. А ты?  
  
Нино переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Я хочу пригласить Алью, но мне нужна твоя помощь, брат. Совет, если можно. Ты знаешь, как она вечно избегает разговоров, хотя бы отдаленно затрагивающих наши отношения. Мне нужен кто-то, кто заставит ее выслушать меня до конца хотя бы раз, без смены темы разговора, когда он начинает склоняться в этом направлении. Есть идеи?  
  
Адриан вздохнул. Он, конечно, мог спросить Маринетт, все-таки Алья ее лучшая подруга.  
  
— Дай мне поразмыслить об этом. Мне нужно отлучиться на обед, но я обещаю подумать, и мы обсудим это, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Опять, Адриан! Куда ты все время пропадаешь? Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
До того как Адриан сумел ответить, он почувствовал, что кто-то хлопает его по плечу. Обернувшись, он мысленно застонал, узнавая девушек перед собой.  
  
— Адрианчик! Я знаю, что ты наверняка все еще собираешь все свое мужество, чтобы пригласить меня, но я не могу больше ждать! Я согласна! Мы будем самой красивой парой на выпускном вечере. Зайди за мной в четыре. И я жду тебя у себя на следующей неделе, чтобы мы могли подобрать себе соответствующие наряды.  
  
Нино и пара других одноклассников, включая Алью и Маринетт, которые только что зашли, с сочувствием посмотрели на охваченного ужасом Адриана. Парень безмолвно стоял где-то минуту, его разум работал с безумной скоростью, отчаянно пытаясь найти выход из этого «приглашения». Наконец он ответил:  
  
— Ох, Хлоя… мне очень жаль, но… я уже иду… с… — он, неистово мечась внутри, огляделся вокруг, ища наименее безболезненный способ отказать Хлое. — С… Нино, Альей и Маринетт! Точно! Мы идем вместе, компанией.  
  
Он усмехнулся на онемевшего Нино, который по своему изумлению ничуть не уступал Алье, застывшей за спиной Хлои. Маринетт улыбалась, выглядя действительно наслаждающейся моментом, и с волнением прикусила нижнюю губу, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
  
Хлоя моргнула. Она моргнула снова… и снова. Затем, она вопросительно уставилась на Нино, который, очевидно, еще не догнал ситуацию, пока Адриан слегка не толкнул того локтем, и, с ухмылкой, не покидающей его лицо, прошептал:  
  
— Нино, мы идем на выпускной вместе с Альей и Маринетт, верно? Скажи Хлое, брат.  
  
— Идем с Альей, — это все, что сумел прошелестеть Нино в этот момент, находясь по-прежнему в прострации, когда он внезапно заметил рыжеволосую девушку, которая выскочила из-за спины Сабрины и встала перед блондинкой.  
  
— Да, мы собираемся идти вместе, Хлоя! Мы запланировали это давно, так что сейчас уже поздно что-то менять. Проблемы?  
  
Хлоя прищурилась и сжала кулаки, процедив сквозь зубы:  
  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом… Я обещаю тебе.  
  
Она стремительно развернулась и едва не столкнулась с улыбающейся Маринетт. Ее глаза сузились еще больше, пока она внимательно осматривала одноклассницу некоторое время.  
  
— Это твоя вина, Маринетт! Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты пялишься на моего Адрианчика?! Или твои кривые ухмылки? Я заставлю тебя поплатиться. Вот увидишь.  
  
Она даже не кричала, как обычно. Ее тон был холодным и расчетливым — посылая всем мурашки по коже, кроме Маринетт, которая оставалась расслабленной. Она не боялась проделок Хлои — ей приходилось постоянно сражаться с акумами — что может ей сделать Хлоя в довершении к акумам Хищной Моли? Во всяком случае, брюнетка не планировала видеться с одноклассницей после выпуска, который быстро приближался, и до него оставалась всего неделя.  
  
— Думай, что хочешь, Хлоя. Ты имеешь право на фантазию.  
  
Блондинка выбежала из комнаты в сопровождении Сабрины, а Алья повернулась к Адриану.  
  
— Ну, и что это было?  
  
Он пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
— Простите, ребята, но я очень не хотел идти с ней. И если вы никого еще не пригласили, может, нам и правда стоит пойти вместе? Было бы весело.  
  
Алья посмотрела на Нино. Затем ее взгляд перешел на воодушевленную Маринетт.  
  
— Ну, не вижу препятствий для этого. Нино?  
  
Нино усмехнулся, выйдя из грез.  
  
— Я? Я…Я не против… Нет. Безусловно, не против…  
  
Адриан взглянул на Маринетт, почти незаметно подмигнув ей.  
   
— А что насчет тебя, Пр… Маринетт?  
  
Она слегка покраснела на его оговорку:  
   
— Я тоже согласна. Давайте договариваться?  
  
Оставшееся обеденное время компания провела за планированием их выпускного «группового свидания». Они решили воспользоваться лимузином Адриана, чтобы подобрать всех и отправиться на выпускной вместе. Но, что будет дальше, они согласились не планировать в своих личных интересах. Обе пары уже планировали, как оторвутся от двух других на вечере, как минимум для пары танцев…  
  
— Спасибо, братан. — Нино обнял Адриана за плечо, когда они шли обратно в класс, будучи прогнанными девушками, оставшимися обсуждать платья, которые должны были остаться сюрпризом для парней.  
  
— Без проблем, Нино. Я могу также устроить все так, чтобы у тебя было время побыть наедине с Альей. Что думаешь?  
  
Нино ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А ты уверен, что просто не пытаешься заполучить себе Маринетт на время? Хлоя права, ты знаешь. Все заметили твое изменившееся отношение к ней. Все эти взгляды, вздохи… Ты ужасен в скрывании этого. И не говори мне опять, что ты просто заработался. Я думаю, что именно одна определенная девушка держит тебя в напряжении, а не твое расписание. Просто признай это, Адриан.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся. Это было хорошее начало, чтобы подготовить Нино к самой идее того, что он встречается с Маринетт, так что парень не стал возражать.  
  
— Ладно, признаю. Она очень милая. Разве ты не согласен, Нино? Она же нравилась тебе некоторое время назад, так что не тебе меня судить.  
  
Нино широко ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ой, я не осуждаю тебя, братан! Просто хочу предупредить, что у тебя есть конкуренты. В первую очередь, Натаниэль, а еще Алья говорила, что у Маринетт появился тайный поклонник. Он прислал ей цветы на день Святого Валентина, и они ей очень сильно понравились. Просто предупреждаю, старик.  
  
Нино остановился, когда увидел, как внезапно на лице его лучшего друга промелькнуло волнение. Его брови взлетели вверх в осознании, когда он схватив Адриана за плечи, требовательно спросил:  
  
— Ты ее тайный поклонник? О, господи, Адриан! Как долго это уже продолжается? Почему ты мне не рассказал? Она знает, что это ты? Ты ее уже звал на свидание? Старик, у меня столько вопросов!  
  
Адриан усмехнулся на чрезмерное возбуждение Нино, и, освободив себя из медвежьей хватки, ответил, стараясь придумать на ходу убедительную историю.  
  
— Ну, она мне нравится уже довольно долго, но я хотел быть абсолютно уверенным, прежде чем начать действовать. Не думаю, что она знает, что это я послал ей цветы, но я мог пару раз «случайно» столкнуться с ней во время обеда на этой неделе…  
  
Нино поморщился и снова по-братски обнял парня.  
  
— Ах, вот почему ты сваливаешь от меня всю неделю. Ну, и какой у нас план, дружище?  
  
— Я приглашу ее на свидание на выпускном, и надеюсь, что она согласится. Вот и все. Как думаешь, она не откажется?  
  
Нино рассмеялся и кулаком стукнул Адриана в плечо.  
  
— Либо ты морочишь мне голову, Адриан, либо ты все-таки настолько недалекий, как мы и думали!

***

Пятница обещала быть получше. Адриан позволил себе немного больше свободы и уже открыто любовался Маринетт при любой представившейся возможности. Он даже дошел до того, что позволил себе легонько пофлиртовать с ней на глазах у своих уважаемых друзей, сидящих с ними на обеде, чем заставил девушку покраснеть, а ее подругу ухмыльнуться. Нино молчал — он находился в своем собственном маленьком мирке, наблюдая за Альей, и планировал, как поразит ее на выпускном вечере.  
  
Все шло хорошо, и Адриан даже бы сказал, что прекрасно…пока не случился Натаниэль.  
  
— Привет, Маринетт.  
  
Адриан навострил уши на голос красноволосого парня за его спиной.  
 **  
«Что ему надо от МОЕЙ Маринетт?»**  
  
— Привет, Натаниэль. Как ты?  
  
— Я в порядке. Агх, я…я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении… то есть… если ты можешь…и хочешь.  
 **  
«Одолжение? Зачем ему нужно одолжение от МОЕЙ Маринетт? Он прекрасно все может сделать сам!»**  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты хочешь, Нат. Расскажи мне, и я посмотрю, что могу сделать.  
  
 **«О, так теперь он Нат? Почему она внезапно так фамильярничает с ним?»**  
  
— Видишь ли, мне поручили нарисовать несколько картин на выпускной, что-то вроде памятной вещи нашего класса. У меня есть одна замечательная идея, но мне нужна помощь дизайнера, чтобы создать несколько нарядов для использования их в рисунках. И, поскольку ты у нас любишь моду больше всех, я подумал, что ты идеальный человек, который может помочь мне… если ты можешь и хочешь.  
 **  
«Конечно, он заставит ее помочь ему! Он сказал «мода» и «создание нарядов» в одном предложении. Маринетт ни за что не откажется. Умный парень, этот Нат».**  
  
— О, это так волнительно, Натаниэль! Конечно, я помогу тебе. Я очень-очень люблю этим заниматься. Давай посмотрим, я занята в эту субботу, и на следующей неделе у нас экзамен в пятницу, думаю, можно встретиться либо в воскресенье, понедельник или вторник. Позже нельзя, потому что нам надо учиться. Как насчет этого?  
  
 **«НЕТ!!! Я уже запланировал свидание-сюрприз в воскресенье! Маринетт! Не делай этого!»**  
  
— Воскресенье звучит идеально, Маринетт. Где нам стоит встретиться? В библиотеке или кафе?  
 **  
«Это уже слишком! Он практически приглашает МОЮ девушку на свидание за моей спиной! В буквальном смысле!»**  
  
К этому моменту терпение Адриана закончилось, и костяшки его пальцев побелели от того, как сильно он сжимал кулаки. Он обернулся, до того, как Маринетт успела ответить.  
  
— Эм, извиняюсь за то, что подслушал, но я услышал про воскресенье, и просто хотел упомянуть, что мы с Нино планировали пойти в воскресенье за покупкой смокингов, и нам очень нужно, чтобы вы с Альей пошли с нами.  
  
Лицо Маринетт выглядело удивленным, особенно, когда она увидела еще больше ошарашенного Нино, который понятия не имел, что происходит, и куда он уже запланировал пойти со светловолосым другом.  
  
— А зачем вам нужны мы, Адриан? И зачем тебе вообще нужно идти покупать смокинг? У тебя целый магазин таких костюмов в шкафу.  
  
Адриан не сдавался. Он лихо улыбнулся и состроил милые глазки.  
  
— У меня, может, и есть, но у Нино — нет. А вы нам нужны, чтобы помочь нам выбрать что-то, что будет гармонировать с вашими платьями, девочки, так как вы отказываетесь показывать их нам.  
  
Маринетт вздохнула, и повернулась к растерянному Натаниэлю.  
  
— Ладно, как насчет понедельника?  
  
Парень кивнул, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, снова встрял Адриан.  
  
— Прости, забыл сказать тебе раньше, Маринетт, но в понедельник мой отец хочет тебя видеть. Что-то о твоем последнем дизайне, который победил в конкурсе. Я думаю, он хочет показать его в своей коллекции этой осенью, или что-то подобное.  
  
Юноша не совсем соврал — его отец упоминал про возможность подобного, но решит ли он действовать, Адриан не знал. Кроме того, Габриэль возвращается только во вторник утром, что было проблематично, но прямо сейчас Адриана не волновало, как он будет выкручиваться, он подумает об этом позже…  
  
Глаза Маринетт стали невероятно большими.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Адриан усмехнулся.  
  
— Я тебе когда-нибудь врал о чем-то подобном?  
  
Девушка развернулась к еще больше растерянному Натаниэлю.  
  
— Прости, Натаниэль. Тогда остается только вторник…  
  
На этот раз бедный мальчик вообще не успел сделать никаких движений, когда вновь услышал голос Адриана.  
  
— Мне очень жаль портить сюрприз, но Алья сказала мне, что планирует провести девичник для вас двоих во вторник. Я не должен этого говорить, но она будет очень расстроена, если ты не придешь, тем более, что она уже заплатила за спа…  
  
Маринетт пристально посмотрела на Адриана, прищурив глаза. Если бы она не знала его лучше, то сказала бы, что он просто лжет! Алья ненавидит спа! Если бы она запланировала провести день вместе то это бы было в парке развлечений или на какой-нибудь мистической вечеринке, но не спа! И с каких это пор Алья делится своими планами с Адрианом? Рыжеволосой девчонки в этот момент не было, так что Маринетт не могла спросить ее. Вместо этого, она внимательно пригляделась к Адриану, замечая легкий румянец и что-то такое в его глазах, что ударило ее осознанием — он лжет, потому что ревнует! Адриан Агрест ревновал ее к Натаниэлю, и придумывал всяческие отговорки, чтобы не позволить ей помочь однокласснику. Девушка почувствовала себя крайне польщенной всем этим, но также она ощутила гнев — его ревность — не повод отказывать кому-то в помощи, особенно если это означает делать что-то, что ей действительно нравится…  
  
— Прости, Адриан, но Алья уже сказала мне про этот день, и мы договорились провести девичник после выпускного, когда у нас будет больше свободного времени. Но спасибо, что испортил сюрприз.  
  
Она подмигнула ему, и повернулась обратно к Натаниэлю.  
  
— Я свободна во вторник. Где хочешь, чтобы мы встретились?  
  
Адриан побледнел — она поймала его. Она поняла, что он лгал. Черт! И что теперь ему делать? Он развернулся, и попытался подумать, когда он услышал:  
  
— Мне бы где-нибудь в библиотеке или тихом кафе в этом районе. Где тебе будет удобнее, Маринетт?  
  
 **«Конечно, она скажет, что в кафе, поскольку вы не сможете поговорить в библиотеке, идиот! И потом ты угостишь ее чашечкой кофе, и прежде чем кто-нибудь что-то заподозрит — это уже свидание!»**  
  
— Ну, мы не сможем нормально поговорить в библиотеке, а в любом кафе в округе, которые я знаю, слишком громко, чтобы можно было сосредоточиться на работе. Как насчет пойти ко мне домой? Мы сможем поработать в моей комнате, и позже пообедать внизу в пекарне?  
  
 **«АГХГЕОКППРКСТЩВЦРХВ? ЧТО?!»**  
  
Адриан чуть не захлебнулся воздухом.  
  
— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея, Маринетт? Твои родители нормально отнесутся к тому, что я приду?  
  
— Ты абсолютно прав, Натаниэль. Это не очень хорошая идея. Комната Маринетт маленькая и полна всяких швейных принадлежностей, знаешь, везде иголки и булавки… Ты же не хочешь сесть на одну из них, верно?  
  
Маринетт ахнула на блондина, который снова вклинился в их разговор, и до того, как успела что-то сказать, он продолжил.  
  
— И ее родители очень заняты в пекарне, ты же не хочешь отвлекать их, верно?  
  
Лицо Маринетт залилось пунцовой краской. Она убьет этого ревнивого, тупого кота! Она открыла рот, но ее снова прервали.  
  
— Почему бы тебе вместо этого не пойти ко мне? У меня огромная комната, и я тоже много знаю о моде. Я тоже могу помочь тебе. А еще мы можем позвонить Алье и Нино и устроить турнир по аркадным играм, когда закончим. У меня дома будет гораздо веселее, чем в маленькой комнате Маринетт. Я знаю, что ты хотел помощи только от нее, но как думаешь, впятером мы сделаем работу гораздо лучше?  
  
Он смотрел на Натаниэля, стараясь избежать свирепого взгляда Маринетт. Парень, чье лицо сейчас было одного цвета с его волосами, кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, Адриан. Звучит здорово. Вторник, у тебя дома после школы. Спасибо, ребята.  
  
Художник развернулся и поспешил бегством спасти свою жизнь. Все в классе уже знали, что светловолосая модель положил глаз на Маринетт, и Натаниэль прекрасно понимал, что именно только что произошло. Однако, парень подозревал, что Адриан не знает о том, что он уже оправился после влюбленности в Маринетт через некоторое время после инцидента с Иллюстратором, и будучи понимающим человеком, он не хотел доставлять Маринетт неприятности. Он решил постараться держать дистанцию с Маринетт, пока Адриан не научится контролировать свою ревность и не портить их возможные отношения.  
  
Когда прозвенел последний звонок, Адриан принялся собирать свои вещи. Он чувствовал, что, возможно, немного переборщил с Натаниэлем, из того, как вела себя Маринетт весь оставшийся день, так что он решил пойти извиниться сразу после школы. Однако, до того, как парень успел положить в сумку первую книгу, Маринетт пронеслась мимо него и исчезла в коридоре. Он в замешательстве смотрел на исчезающую вдали фигуру, и только собрался последовать за ней, как почувствовал руку Нино на своем плече.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе надо дать ей время остыть, Адриан.  
  
Верно. И у него еще запланирована фотосессия прямо после школы, что значит у Адриана, в любом случае, просто нет времени для полноценного разговора с ней. Адриан собрался и, молча последовав за Нино из класса, направился прямо в свой лимузин.  
  
— До понедельника, братан?  
  
— Да, увидимся, Нино.  
  
Юноша освободился только к одиннадцати вечера. Он думал о том, чтобы написать или позвонить Маринетт, но решил, что лучше будет поговорить с ней лично. Так что, как только Адриану представилась возможность, он перевоплотился и помчался по крышам в сторону ее дома. Было темно. Свет не горел, значит, должно быть, все уже спят. Он заглянул в уже знакомые окна, но Маринетт там не было. Адриан огляделся и побежал — он знал, что, должно быть, она где-то там, и собрался найти ее.

***

— Ты слишком много думаешь об этом, Маринетт. Ты действительно так злишься на него?  
  
Непривычно тихая девушка сидела на одной из крыш с видом на поблескивающую Сену в восхитительной, сверкающей, ночной красоте. Она закончила патруль, но еще не хотела возвращаться домой. Ей нужно было время побыть одной и подумать. Адриан действовал так из ревности — девушка понимала это, но ей было интересно, неужели так будет всегда. Сможет ли она иметь друзей среди парней без ревнивых истерик Адриана? Приятелей? Не перегнул ли он палку? Разве он не доверяет ей?  
  
— Я не злюсь на него, Тикки. Просто немного разочарована. Вот и все. Не ожидала, что он будет так легко ревновать. Бедный Натаниэль. Он был так смущен…  
  
Маринетт погрузилась так глубоко в свои мысли, что не заметила, как Кот Нуар появился на крыше. Он тихо сел на колени позади нее, обнял девушку, прижимая ее к груди, и уткнулся носом в ее шею.  
  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он и вытянул перед ней руку с небольшим пакетиком, наполненным клубникой в шоколаде. — Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
  
Маринетт вздохнула.  
  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, Адриан?  
  
Он немного приподнял голову, но не убрал ее с шеи девушки.  
  
— Конечно, я доверяю тебе, Принцесса. Мне просто не нравится сама идея того, что другие парни приглашают тебя на свидание.  
  
— Это не свидание, Кот, и ты знаешь это.  
  
— Но звучало, как оно. Прости меня. Я знаю, что погорячился. Пожалуйста?  
  
Его рука была все еще вытянута перед ней — предложение мира прямо перед ее глазами. Маринетт чуть улыбнулась и взяла пакетик.  
  
— Тебе придется поработать над этим, Адриан.  
  
Парень пробормотал ей в шею:  
  
— Я уверен, что мне будет проще, когда я стану официальным бойфрендом. Тогда никто не ОСМЕЛИТСЯ приглашать МОЮ Леди на свидание…  
  
Маринетт резко обернулась, сталкиваясь с Котом, и обвиняюще посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
— Адриан.  
  
Он нервно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я поработаю над этим, Принцесса.  
  
Девушка хихикнула и вздохнула.  
  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать, Котенок?  
  
Он усмехнулся и наклонился, пока его лицо не замерло напротив ее.  
  
— Люби меня.  
  
Девушка покраснела и улыбнулась. Она наклонилась и мягко поцеловала парня.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, глупый. Больше, чем ты этого заслуживаешь, Котик.  
  
Он мечтательно улыбнулся на ее поцелуй.  
  
— Даже когда я необоснованно ревную?  
  
— Даже тогда.  
  
Они пробыли на крыше еще час — парень сидел, облокотившись о трубу, и девушка устроилась на его коленях — они болтали и смеялись, изредка целуясь, обсуждали их выпускной и планы на будущее. Все шло так совершенно, как вообще могло быть. До тех пор, пока девушка не сказала:  
  
— Пора прощаться, Котенок. Тебе надо пораньше лечь спать, чтобы впечатлить завтра моего отца. Ты готов?  
  
Парень нервно усмехнулся:  
  
— Нет, но ведь это ничего не меняет, верно?  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Адриан.  
  
Секундой позже она перевоплотилась и ушла, оставив одного тревожного, одетого в черную кожу парня, который нервно почесал шею.  
  
— Если мы выживем завтра, Плагг, то точно сможем пережить что угодно, что присылает нам Хищная Моль.  
  
Квами ухмыльнулся ему на ухо и ответил:  
  
— Я уверен, что вы будете в порядке, Адриан. Не переживай об этом так сильно. Они просто любящие родители девушки, которую ты обнимаешь и целуешь каждый день. Что может пойти не так?


	13. Знакомство с родителями

Суббота наступила быстрее, чем того хотел или ожидал Адриан. Он все еще так и не придумал, как впечатлить родителей Маринетт, но, вспоминая свой последний визит неделю назад, парень решил довериться своей девушке и попытаться немного расслабиться. Они казались хорошими людьми — достаточно, чтобы он подумал, что возможно, только возможно, заработать одобрение ее отца будет не так сложно, как ему приходится с его отцом.  
  
К пяти часам Адриан стоял у дверей пекарни, нервно сжимая букет цветов, коробку лучшего шоколада, который он мог себе позволить, для матери Маринетт, и бутылку чертовски дорогущего вина для ее отца. Через пару минут раздумий, он осторожно открыл дверь и, вдруг, оказался в объятиях кого-то очень знакомого — его прекрасная Принцесса обняла его за плечи, а потом подарила ему нежный поцелуй в щеку.  
  
— Привет, Адриан, — она мягко улыбнулась.  
  
— Привет, Маринетт…  
  
Глаза юноши заблестели, и он кротко улыбнулся, но Мари почувствовала, как он напряжен, и не упустила, как дрожит его голос.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Адриан. Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Они ждут жертв наверху. Нам надо подняться, пока папа не пришёл сюда сам.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула и потащила теперь уже более чем немного испуганного парня наверх в квартиру. Но, перед тем как открыть дверь, она привстала на цыпочки и снова тихонько поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
 — Ты будешь в порядке, Котик. Просто будь собой, и ты им понравишься. Ты им уже нравишься, я услышала вчера из их разговора, так что все это только формальность.  
  
Адриан хмыкнул.  
  
— Конечно, только формальность… Тогда давай покончим с этим, Принцесса.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, когда они вошли в столовую/гостиную, был ее необычайно огромный отец, сидящий за столом с какими-то бумагами. Сабина была чем-то занята на кухне, и они оба не услышали, как парочка вошла. Маринетт прочистила горло, чтобы сообщить о том, что они пришли, и голова Тома мигом отвлеклась от бумаг. Его лицо было серьезным и обеспокоенным, когда он встал и подошел к ним с блокнотом в руках. Стоя еще ближе, он выглядел еще больше и сильнее, так что Адриан вдруг почувствовал себя мельче и более незначительно, чем обычно.  
  
— Добрый вечер, месье, — нервно выдавил Адриан, нервозно глядя на гиганта.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Адриан.  
  
Его голос звучал дружелюбно, но не так доброжелательно и ласково, как раньше. Том не двигался, но продолжал пристально смотреть на парня около пары минут. После того, что выглядело так, как будто он оценил каждую деталь внешнего вида Адриана, он что-то написал в своем блокноте. Затем мужчина обошел растерявшегося Адриана кругом, бурча и бормоча себе что-то, что никто из них не мог различить.  
  
— Папа, ты пугаешь нас! Прекрати.  
  
— Шшш, Маринетт. Я почти закончил.  
  
Он сделал еще один круг, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— Какие у тебя рост и вес, Адриан?  
  
Ошарашенный парень отрешенно ответил на вопрос и оглянулся на свою «потенциальную» девушку, которая только пожала плечами, сама не понимая, что происходит. Тем временем, Том еще что-то отметил в своих бумагах и объявил:  
  
— Хорошо, управление считает, что ты подходишь по внешним данным. Можешь заходить, Адриан.  
  
Челюсть Маринетт упала на пол, когда она подумала, что, возможно, просто неправильно его услышала.  
  
— Папа! Ты же не серьезно?  
  
Том оглянулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Почему нет, Маринетт? Я должен был убедиться, что твой парень выглядит хорошо. Мы с твоей мамой хотим, чтобы наши будущие внуки были симпатяшками. Ну ты же не будешь винить нас за это?  
  
Маринетт и Адриан мгновенно покрылись краской, но Том только рассмеялся.  
   
— Пошли, присядем. У меня еще осталась всего пара вопросов.  
  
Его разъяренная дочь уже собралась возразить, когда Адриан коснулся ее руки.  
  
— Все в порядке, Маринетт. Несколько вопросов еще никому не навредили.  
  
Девушка вздохнула и уступила его очаровательной улыбке. Пара присоединилась к мужчине, который внимательно смотрел на них. За накрытым столом повисло неловкое молчание.Через пару минут он взял свой блокнот снова и продолжил:  
  
— Что у тебя со здоровьем, Адриан? Какие-нибудь серьезные болезни в семье?  
  
— Ну, папа… Пожалуйста… Мы здесь не для допроса. Ты что — агент ЦРУ? КГБ?  
  
Том нахмурился и отрезал:  
  
— Маринетт, как твой отец, я имею полное право беспокоиться о твоем будущем…  
  
Он еще говорил, когда Адриан заметил краем глаза, как его Принцесса стиснула кулаки под столом. Она сердилась, и парень уже понял, что вечер очень быстро пойдет наперекосяк. Адриан мягко накрыл ладонью ее ладонь, так, чтобы никто не заметил, и сказал:  
  
— Все хорошо, Мари. Я думаю, твой отец прав, что беспокоится о тебе, и мне, в любом случае, не трудно ответить на вопросы.  
  
Неприкрыто расстроенная девушка хотела было что-то сказать, но он снова ее остановил, поворачиваясь к явно довольному Тому:  
  
— Я полностью здоров, месье. Никаких серьезных проблем со здоровьем в моей семье не наблюдалось, но я могу простудиться раз или два в год, однако я считаю, что это абсолютно нормально.  
  
Том кивнул и сверился с чем-то в его списке.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно, посмотрим — внешний вид — проверено, здоровье — проверено. Ох! У тебя имеются финансовые средства, чтобы поддерживать свою девушку?  
  
Маринетт сидела в ужасе в этот момент, но Адриан с каменным лицом, продолжая держать ее за руку под столом, ответил:  
  
— Уверен, что имеются, месье.  
  
Мужчина снова кивнул, удовлетворённо улыбаясь. На секунду Адриану показалось, что улыбка Тома немного дрожит, но даже если так оно и было, то дрожь тут же исчезла.  
  
— Ладно, я поверю тебе на слово, но если увижу мою малышку без подарка в ее день рождения или Рождество — я потребую официальных доказательств — что-нибудь вроде банковской выписки или письма с подтверждением от твоих родителей. И не забывай почаще дарить ей цветы. По крайней мере, хотя бы раз в неделю.  
  
Маринетт встала и негодующе уставилась на своего родителя.  
  
 — Папа, как ты можешь? Ты пытаешься заставить Адриана бросить меня еще до того, как мы начнем встречаться? Прекрати это, или мы уходим!  
  
Том недоуменно воззрился на дочь, даже не пытаясь подавить озорную улыбку.  
  
 — Но мне только осталось спросить Адриана о его планах на будущее и попросить сдать образец ДНК…  
  
Девушка посмотрела на него в шокирующем изумлении:  
   
— Ты серьезно? Образец ДНК?  
  
 — Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Или ты прекращаешь, или мы уходим!  
  
Отец и дочь сверлили друг друга взглядами, накаляя атмосферу в комнате до предела. Через несколько минут перекидывания гримасами, Том вздохнул и поднял руки в воздух.  
  
— Хорошо, ты победила. Никаких образцов ДНК, пока что… Однако, есть одна вещь, которую ему необходимо сделать.  
  
Том достал одну из своих бумаг и положил перед Адрианом.  
  
— Просто подпиши, и ты одобрен.  
  
Подростки посмотрели на бумаги и принялись читать. Маринетт тут же покраснела, когда увидела, что это было.  
  


Контракт

_  
  
_

Между Томом и Сабиной Дюпэн-Чен и ____________________

 _  
  
Я, _________________________, обещаю любить и уважать Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен, пока встречаюсь с ней и после, (если) мы расстаемся.  
  
Я обещаю уделять ей достаточно внимания, которого она желает в каждой сфере ее жизни и быть рядом, когда я ей понадоблюсь.  
  
Я обещаю брать ее на потрясающие свидания, и убеждаться, что она всегда счастлива.  
  
Если мы поссоримся, я обещаю быть тем, кто первый скажет «Прости».  
  
Я обещаю баловать ее подарками и цветами.  
  
Если Том или Сабина Дюпэн-Чен увидят Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен плачущей или расстроенной из-за меня, и эта проблема не разрешится в течение трех дней, я даю разрешение им найти меня и надрать мне задницу, сломать шею и сослать за границу или в заключение, или убить меня, в зависимости от того, что я сделал.  
  
Я обещаю информировать родителей Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен о любых запланированных или незапланированных изменениях в наших отношениях, таких как: расставание, помолвка, свадьба, совместное проживание, беременность и т.д. и принимать соответствующие последствия.  
  
Я обещаю возвращать ее домой в десять вечера каждого дня за исключением утвержденных заранее случаев Томом и Сабиной Дюпэн-Чен. За каждый последующий час я согласен платить штраф в размере 500 евро.  
  
Подпись ____день ____месяц __________год.  
  
Имя________________________________  
_  
— Ты должен просто _размесить_ подпись на пунктирной линии, Адриан.  
  
Глаза Адриана расширились, и он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. Том широко улыбался, будучи очень гордым чем-то. Озорные искорки сверкнули у него в глазах и внезапное озарение сошло на Адриана. Он расслабился и собрался что-то сказать, когда Маринетт оглянулась на отца и вспыхнула:  
  
— Папа, я абсолютно разочарована в тебе! Ты обещал не позорить меня! Это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет!  
  
Нежное нажатие на плечо остановило ее. С глазами, полными слез, она посмотрела на Адриана, который улыбнулся ей и подмигнул.  
  
— Это звучит за _мур_ чательно и разумно, Маринетт. Я  _перемелю_  это.  
  
Девушка ахнула. Он всерьез согласен с этим, да еще и пускает каламбуры?  
  
— Адриан, это злая шутка. Ты понимаешь это, верно? Ничего не подписывай.  
  
Парень улыбнулся еще шире, выглядя беспричинно счастливым, и повернулся к Тому:  
  
— Могу я одолжить ручку, месье? Я с удовольствием подпишу контракт.  
  
Глаза мужчины немного сузились, когда он протягивал ручку к уже полностью ухмыляющемуся юноше, стараясь подавить собственную ухмылку и выглядеть серьезным.  
  
— Так тебе надо ручку, хех? Вот.  
  
Адриан придвинул бумагу и заполнил поля в бланке, а потом, вздохнув, отдал копию Тому.  
  
— Ну, теперь я думаю, что я послужу маслом для вашей выпечки, верно?  
  
Том смотрел на него за секунду до того, как уголки его губ начали снова ползти вверх. Следующее, что случилось — гигант разразился безудержным смехом.  
  
— Ты меня подловил, сынок! Я больше ничего не могу сделать. Сдаюсь! У нас все на мази, Сабина! Иди сюда наконец и присоединяйся.  
  
Его невероятно счастливая, миниатюрная жена появилась из кухни, неся какое-то невероятное пахнущее блюдо. Она хихикнула, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Наконец-то! Мне жаль, что меня не было здесь, но я бы точно не смогла сидеть с серьезным лицом.  
  
Том ласково обнял ее.  
  
— Ага… Она _до пончиков_ хотела испортить мне все веселье. Люблю тебя больше _хлеба_ , моя дорогая.  
  
Они с Адрианом рассмеялись, когда внезапно раздался раздраженный голос четвертой персоны, находящейся в комнате, и заставил их смолкнуть:  
  
— Что здесь происходит? Мама, папа! Это была шутка? К чему все эти каламбуры?  
  
Том пожал плечами, смахивая слезы счастья.  
  
— Ну, мне пришлось немного припугнуть его, не правда ли? Прости меня, Адриан, но не каждый день у Маринетт новый парень, и это, наверняка, единственный раз, когда моя дочь привела кого-то домой впервые.  
  
Адриан вежливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы проделали хорошую работу с устрашением меня и Маринетт, если на то пошло, месье. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы стать достойным парнем и оправдать ваши ожидания.  
  
Том встал и подошел к мальчику. Он крепко обнял его за плечи и мягко произнес:  
  
— Я уверен, что так и будет, сынок, но не надо ничего мне доказывать или оправдывать мои ожидания. Ты делаешь Маринетт счастливой, и этого для нас достаточно. Она любит тебя по какой-то причине… но, честно говоря, с твоим чувством юмора и шутками, она была бы просто ненормальная, если бы не любила тебя!  
  
Обе представительницы женского пола закатили глаза и застонали, заставляя мужчин снова рассмеяться.  
  
Остаток вечера прошел довольно приятно. Том и Адриан взаимно оценили каламбуры друг друга, пока Сабина не переставала хвалить, говоря какой вежливый и милый Адриан, который, в свою очередь, был очень щедр на ответные комплименты и благодарности. К концу ужина казалось, что родители Маринетт уже запланировали их свадьбу и выбрали имена первым пяти внукам, чем ввели юную пару в смятение и смущение.  
  
По мере того, как вечер подходил к концу, Адриан решил подтвердить свое одобрение.  
  
— Так, просто на всякий случай, месье, вы не против того, чтобы мы стали официальной парой? Я просто хочу удостовериться, что вы будете в порядке со всей шумихой, что последует.  
  
Том рассмеялся.  
  
— Просто Том для тебя, Адриан. Привыкай, или я сам буду обращаться к тебе «Месье». И да, пожалуйста, двигайтесь вперед и становитесь официальной парой — Я не буду вас останавливать. Ты довольно неплохой человек. И о какой шумихе ты говоришь? Завистливые соперницы?  
  
— И это тоже, но в основном — пресса. Они уже преследуют меня больше обычного, но когда у меня появится девушка, предполагаю, что они заявятся и сюда.  
  
Том и Сабина выглядели удивленными услышать подобное. Они переглянулись друг с другом и посмотрели на Адриана.  
  
— А почему именно пресса должна преследовать тебя? Я в курсе, что ты модель, но не знал, что она так сильно этим озабочена, разве что только ты не занимаешь видное положение в этой сфере.  
  
Только сейчас Маринетт осознала, что она никогда не упоминала при родителях, чью фамилию носит Адриан. Она всегда говорила просто: Адриан. Они знали его как ее одноклассника Адриана, как модель из ее модных журналов, и ничего больше. Она ответила прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать:  
  
— Эм, папа, фамилия Адриана — Агрест. Он сын Габриэля Агреста.  
  
Сабина негромко ахнула, пока на лице Тома читалось замешательство.  
  
— И это важно, потому что?  
  
Жена тихонько его толкнула.  
  
— Потому что Габриэль Агрест лучший модный дизайнер Парижа, Том, отсюда и вытекают последствия, и прежде всего отсутствие уединенности. Так, Габриэль Агрест правда твой отец, Адриан?  
  
Юноша вздохнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
Том смотрел, как парень тихо обдумывает информацию, и задался вопросом, почему упоминание отца вызывает у Адриана в глазах столько грусти. Он вздохнул и заговорил оживленно, надеясь поднять мальчику настроение, которого он уже успел полюбить, как своего собственного.  
  
— Ну, это все меняет, Адриан.  
  
Лицо Маринетт мгновенно стало мертвенно-бледным, но до того, как она успела что-то сказать, Том отыскал контракт, подписанный Адрианом, и снова положил его на стол. Мужчина взял ручку, нашел число «500» в разделе о позднем приходе домой, и добавил в конце еще один нолик.  
  
— Теперь все по справедливости, не так ли?  
  
И просто, также как и несколько раз до этого все рассмеялись. Том подошел к Адриану и водрузил руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Нас не волнует, кто ты, Адриан, и что случится в будущем тоже. Все, что нас волнует, как я и сказал ранее, это то, что ты делаешь Маринетт счастливой, и я почту за честь иметь такого потрясающего, молодого человека в качестве первого, и надеюсь, последнего парня моей дочери. Что бы ни случилось потом, просто помни, что у тебя есть дом, где тебе всегда будут рады так же, как и Маринетт.  
  
— Спасибо, Том, — ответил юноша, тихонько пряча подступающие слезы, утопая в медвежьих объятиях его новоиспеченного отца-его-девушки.  
  


***

  
  
Позже этой же ночью в качестве Кота Нуара и Ледибаг они наслаждались уютной посиделкой на одной из Парижских крыш, у героини был только один вопрос к напарнику:  
  
— Зачем ты подписал ту штуку, Адриан? Ты знаешь, что не был обязан. Это просто одна из дурацких шуток моего отца. Ты понимал это, верно?  
  
Он прижал ее ближе к груди и прошептал:  
  
— Так там и ничего такого не было в контракте, что я и так не сделал бы для тебя, моя Леди. И я понял, что это шутка, еще до того как подписал.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Твой папа пошутил…  
  
— И? Он вечно шутит.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не могу объяснить это, Маринетт, но когда он использовал каламбур, что-то кликнуло, и я понял, что он не серьезен, а просто веселится. В этот момент я точно знал, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы впечатлить его.  
  
— Каламбуры? Серьезно?  
  
Парень улыбнулся.  
  
— Но это сработало, не так ли?  
  
— Это точно. Хотя, мне все еще не верится. Теперь два самых важных мужчины в моей жизни используют эти ужасные, раздражающие каламбуры.  
  
Кот усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет, _Мур_ цесса! Ты  _до пончиков_ любишь мои каламбуры. Они _кото_ прекрасны!  
  
Маринетт застонала.  
  
— И теперь у нас не только кошачьи, а еще и булочные каламбуры! Моя жизнь просто прекрасна!  
  
Он наклонился ближе и прошептал:  
  
— Нет, не просто прекрасна, моя Леди. А со _мур_ шенна.  
  


***

  
  
Воскресенье прошло не так, как ожидалось, но все равно хорошо. Первое, что они запланировали с утра — поход по магазинам, сорвалось, потому что Нино отказался покидать свой дом, потому что не хотел или ему «не нужно было», как он сказал, покупать смокинг на одну ночь. Обе девушки вместе с Адрианом пытались уговорить его, но это не работало — диджей наотрез отказывался, и каждый из них подозревал, что это было не потому, что он не мог позволить себе один, а скорее из-за того, что он действительно не планировал его потом носить снова. После почти часа переговоров, Нино согласился одолжить смокинг у Адриана, и компания направилась в особняк Агреста.  
  
У Адриана было великое множество костюмов… куда больше, чем ему нужно было. Юноша смущенно улыбнулся, когда открыл специальный гардероб для официальной одежды, и позволил девушкам рыскать там в поисках идеального костюма для него с Нино. Это заняло у них около двух часов, пять разных комплектов для обоих парней, одну придирчиво осматривающую каждую деталь дизайнершу и одну абсолютно равнодушную к стилю и качеству ткани журналистку, чтобы, наконец, принять решение. Но, в итоге, костюмы были подобраны и отложены, чтобы парни надели их в следующую субботу.  
  
— Что нам теперь делать, ребята? — спросила почти уснувшая от скуки происходящего Алья, растянувшись на диване Адриана.  
  
— Если вы голодные, мы можем пойти пообедать и, может, потусоваться после, — быстро предложил Адриан.  
  
По воскресеньям была возможность, что его отец окажется дома раньше обычного, особенно если у него не было запланированных показов, которых у него сегодня и не было, и парень не хотел рисковать нарваться на него вместе с друзьями, в основном потому, что не хотел позволить им увидеть, какими печальными и сломанными были их с отцом отношения.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — ответила Маринетт, которая каким-то образом почувствовала истинную причину его желания сбежать из особняка.  
  
После позднего обеда в ближайшем кафе, четверо друзей решили пройтись по парку и зайти в пару бутиков по дороге, чтобы глянуть аксессуары, которые нужны были Маринетт к ее платью на выпускной. Погода стояла замечательная и они, разбившись на пары, просто шли по дорожке, наслаждаясь природой и разговаривая обо всем, что приходило на ум.  
  
— Может, я могу взять тебя за руку ненадолго, Мари. Я думаю, они уже готовы принять, что я влюблен в тебя, — почти умолял Адриан, мягко улыбаясь смущенной девушке перед ним.  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась в ответ и взяла его руку в свою.  
  
— Может и можешь, Котик. Исходя из того, что Алья сказала мне по секрету, они ожидают, что мы поцелуемся на выпускном. Я не удивлюсь, если они даже поспорили на что-то.  
  
Адриан подошел ближе и улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда, давай ошарашим их!  
  
Он неожиданно наклонился, притягивая к себе девушку, его рука уже на ее талии и спине, и поцеловал ее медленно, до того как Маринетт успела среагировать. Но, как только сладкий миг прошел, покрасневшая девушка игриво оттолкнула его и оглянулась на Алью с Нино, которые, к счастью, шли впереди них, и, казалось, не заметили их спонтанное действо. Маринетт специально нахмурилась и надула свои красивые губки.  
  
— Адриан, прекрати. Они к этому еще не готовы.  
  
Парочка захихикала и продолжила прогулку, догоняя своих друзей.  
  
За несколько часов они управились со всем, что запланировали, и девушки оторвались от парней. Маринетт сумела найти несколько замечательных аксессуаров, и ей не терпелось вернуться домой и пришить их к платью. К сожалению, Алья не могла пойти с ней. Девушка пообещала, что сразу же вернется домой и будет нянчиться с младшими братьями, давая родителям шанс на незапланированное свидание. Она дошла с Маринетт до ее пекарни, и прежде чем убежать, быстро сказала:  
  
— Спасибо, Мари. Ты самый лучший друг!  
  
Девушка в замешательстве оглянулась назад на свою рыжеволосую подругу.  
  
— Что я такого сделала на этот раз, чтобы заработать от тебя такую похвалу, Алья?  
  
Журналистка ухмыльнулась и чуть отступила назад, чтобы броситься бежать прочь, как только она ответит:  
  
— Нино должен мне пятьдесят евро, благодаря тебе.  
  
Замешательство, что, скорее всего, появилось на лице Маринетт, заставило Алью все-таки прояснить свое заявление, но оно быстро сменилось смущением, когда девушка услышала это:  
  
— Мы видели ваш маленький «секрет», подруга. Кстати говоря, это не было похоже на ваш первый поцелуй. Ты еще должна будешь мне объясниться. А пока что, мне нужно бежать!  
  
Алья убежала, оставив пунцовую Маринетт возле дверей. Она смотрела вслед своей подруге, но, потом улыбнулась и зашла внутрь.  
  
— Что ж, все прошло хорошо. Интересно, что там сейчас делают Адриан с Нино, — думала она, уже доставая незаконченное платье из шкафа.  
  


***

  
  
Какими бы замечательными не были выходные, Адриан вернулся к своему расписанию на очередную фотосессию в понедельник. Худшим было то, что это была групповая фотосессия, и она планировала занять куда больше времени, чем обычная, так что он пропускал из-за этого школу. Процесс крайне раздражал и выматывал, тем более, что от него ничего не зависело — если кто-то из группы лажал в позе, то страдали все, и приходилось все переделывать.  
  
К концу дня Адриан был полностью вымотан, но все еще должен был отсняться сам. Абсолютно истощенный, он стоял на подиуме, следуя наставлениям фотографа, когда увидел ее. Она стояла в углу комнаты. Юноша не видел ее лица, но он узнал бы ее везде — его Маринетт.  
  
Что она здесь делает? Наверное, пришла навестить его… Может, она уже соскучилась? Сердце Адриана подпрыгнуло несколько раз, а его лицо озарила счастливая улыбка при виде его любимой девушки. Внезапно, он увидел, как кто-то из моделей подошел к ней и… поцеловал? … Он только что точно поцеловал ее. Не в щеку и не по-дружески. Адриан в ужасе и изумлении смотрел, как Маринетт обнимает другого парня и… целует его в ответ? Даже более страстно, чем он целовал ее. Нет… Ему, должно быть, мерещится…  
  
— Адриан! — услышал он крик со стороны фотографа, все еще находясь в трансе.  
  
Его взгляд двинулся в сторону раздраженного голоса, но мгновенно вернулся к Маринетт. Ее уже не было… Адриан начал лихорадочно оглядывать комнату, пока его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, отказываясь верить тому, что он только что увидел. Видимо, паника отразилась на лице светловолосой модели, и его фотограф решил дать ему десятиминутный перерыв, чтобы тот сумел успокоиться и разобраться с тем, что его так сильно обеспокоило, потому что камере нужно было истомлённое, но все же обольстительное детское лицо Адриана, и, казалось, что юноша был не в состоянии выдать его прямо сейчас.  
  
Как только его отпустили, Адриан бросился в ту сторону, где только что видел свою девушку, целующую другого парня, только для того, чтобы никого там не обнаружить. Он открыл ближайшую дверь и увидел ПАРНЯ, который целовал его Маринетт буквально только что.  
  
— О, привет, Адриан. Ты выглядишь… встревоженным. Что-то не так?  
  
Блондин просто уставился на своего соперника, мысленно пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Это просто не могла быть его Маринетт! Лоренцо был также моделью, немного старше Адриана, темноволосый с зелеными глазами, высокий и худой, и чрезвычайно популярный у девушек. Единственное, чего не хватало этому человеку для пущей известности — влиятельных родителей или друга, чтобы пробиться вверх по карьерной лестнице, но он сделал все сам, работая усерднее, чем любая другая модель, которых Адриан знал. Как бы там ни было, он уважал этого парня, и не хотел верить, что тот просто мог украсть у него единственного человека, который искренне любил Адриана.  
  
— Привет, Лоренцо. Ничего такого. Я просто думал что увидел знакомого, ну, похоже, что мне показалось. А ты как?  
  
Темноволосая модель довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— О, все прекрасно, чувак. Кстати, кажется, я приду на твой выпускной. Моя девушка только что пригласила меня…  
  
Он не смог закончить предложение, прерванный удивленным бульканьем.  
  
— Твоя… девушка?  
  
Парень улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, у нас все еще свободные отношения, поэтому я не могу назвать ее только моей, но да, она моя девушка.  
  
Адриан растерянно моргнул.  
  
— Свободные отношения?  
  
Лоренцо вздохнул.  
  
— Ага, ну ты ж знаешь, это когда вы встречаетесь, но также можете встречаться и с другими людьми, без обязательств. Знаешь же, как это происходит, верно? Я, правда, не встречаюсь больше ни с кем прямо сейчас, но моя девушка – да. Однако, я не знаю ничего о другом ее парне. Она сказала только, что он привлекательный, богатый идиот, и она подумывает бросить его в ближайшее время.  
  
Адриан продолжал испуганно смотреть на него, пытаясь обработать все, что он только что услышал.  
  
— Во всяком случае, она сказала мне, что собирается с кучей друзей на выпускной, чтобы помочь своей подруге с ее парнем, но, к несчастью, она застрянет там с каким-то неудачником на весь вечер. Тем не менее, я собираюсь прийти чуть позже, и она кинет его где-нибудь там, чтобы мы смогли повеселиться вдвоем, — в этот момент он подмигнул Адриану и глупо улыбнулся, — и под повеселиться, я имею в виду **то самое веселье**.  
  
Адриан с трудом сглотнул.  
  
— Ага, она сказала, что хочет, чтобы я был ее первым, — продолжил Лоренцо, выглядя как чрезмерно уверенный в себе Казанова. – И, знаешь, если моя Леди чего-то хочет, она это получит.  
  
В этот момент у Адриана голова уже шла кругом от хаоса, творящегося внутри, когда он попытался убедить себя, что это все не про его Принцессу. Это не могла быть его Маринетт. Просто, чтобы убедиться, он отважился на следующий вопрос:  
  
— И как зовут счастливицу?  
  
Лоренцо глянул глазами, томящимися от любви.  
  
— Интересуешься, знаешь ли ты ее? Вероятно, ведь она в твоей школе, возможно, даже в твоем классе, если уж ты идешь на тот же выпускной. Она только что была здесь. Мне нужно было вас представить друг другу, но она внезапно сказала, что ей нужно уйти.  
  
— Имя, пожалуйста, Лоренцо, — почти процедил сквозь зубы чрезвычайно взвинченный Адриан.  
  
— Нетерпеливый какой. Ладно. Маринетт. Ее зовут Маринетт.


	14. Нескончаемая полоса неудач

Ночь была холодна и тиха, когда Кот пересекал крыши Парижа, отчаянно пытаясь сбежать… Северный ветер трепал его волосы, унося за собой рвущиеся из глаз слезы... Голова разрывалась от растерянности и боли… Ноющее сердце обливалось кровью, не желая верить…  
  
«Маринетт. Ее зовут Маринетт», — повторял вновь и вновь голос Лоренцо в его голове.  
  
Это не может быть его Маринетт. Не может… Адриан отказывался верить, что это его верная Леди… Она просто слишком чиста и драгоценна… Девушка, которую он безумно любит, никому бы не изменила. Ее сердце просто слишком кристальное и доброе для этого… Она любит его… Ну, она так говорила ему... Но теперь… как много Маринетт у него в классе? В школе? Он отчетливо видел девушку в том углу комнаты, она выглядела абсолютно точно, как его Принцесса. Та же прическа, тот же стиль, ее одежда, ее телосложение, все ее — он знал каждый изгиб и каждую деталь внешности своей Леди…  
  
Адриан остановился на мгновение, когда полностью запыхался, и, вытирая жгучие слезы, глянул без определенного направления — его взгляд в любом случае был размыт, чтобы различить что-либо в округе. Тупая боль в его сердце становилась все невыносимей, и несчастный юноша на мгновение пожелал просто забыться и исчезнуть, просто перестать существовать… Все лучше, чем это… Неужели все это было лишь игрой? Она просто играла с ним ровно до тех пор, пока не нашла себе кого-то получше? Единственный человек, кто, как он думал, любил его, оказался таким же, как и все в его жизни? Как и его отец…  
  
Нет! Она не могла! Это была не она!  
  
Адриан лег на ржавую черепицу и уставился в сияющее ночное небо, и образы Маринетт заскользили в его мыслях: ее милая улыбка была всегда такой настоящей, ее прекрасные голубые глаза, которые были слишком искренние для этого мира, ее мягкие прикосновения были настолько нежными и теплыми… Разум снова вернулся к их свиданию в День Святого Валентина… Она была так расстроена, он бы даже сказал разбита, когда думала, что он не любит ее. Их поцелуи и объятия ощущались такими правильными и искренними… Это не может быть она! Адриан отказывался верить, что единственный человек, которого он действительно любит, и кто любит его в ответ, оказался всего лишь еще одним жестоким игроком.  
  
— Я думаю, что должен поговорить с Маринетт, Плагг. Будет лучше, если я спрошу ее сам, чем просто продолжу гадать, — тихо пробормотал он в ночь.  
  
— И что, если это не она, Адриан? — услышал парень у себя под ухом. — Твои обвинения ей  _таааак_ понравятся, не говоря уже о том, что ты обещал контролировать свою ревность.  
  
Нуар вздохнул, вспоминая последние слова Маринетт из их разговора о Натаниэле.  
  
— Ревность может погубить самые крепкие отношения, Адриан. Вам нужно доверять друг другу, несмотря ни на что. Ты можешь пообещать мне, что хотя бы постараешься?  
  
— Полагаю, мне нужно найти способ спросить ее не напрямую… Мне нужно выяснить, была ли это она, Плагг… Мне нужно знать… — в горле снова встал комок, и Адриан замолк, пытаясь окончательно не сломаться…  
  


***

  
  
Вечер был тихим и идеально подходил для завершения платья. На сегодня Париж оставался в безопасности — ни одной акумы в городе. Сердце Маринетт, однако, оставалось все еще неудовлетворенным: она не видела Адриана целый день. Маринетт безумно скучала по нему, но понимала, что у ее парня есть и другие обязанности помимо школьных, или его тайной девушки. Чтобы восполнить отсутствие общения, они общались посредством текстовых сообщений практически все время, пока, примерно к семи вечера сообщения внезапно перестали приходить. Маринетт не имела ничего против — он наверняка очень занят и устал, чтобы продолжать, и у нее было чем заняться, так что она не начинала новый диалог.  
  
Девушка почти закончила свое шитье, когда Тикки дала ей знать, что Кот пытается связаться с ней. Маринетт быстро перевоплотилась в Ледибаг и ответила на звонок. На другом конце ее встретили великолепные, сияющие глаза и очаровательная улыбка. Кот звонил не из-за какого-то чрезвычайного происшествия, как она заподозрила сначала — он просто интересовался, пойдет ли его девушка сегодня патрулировать, и, немного поколебавшись, Маринетт решила сделать перерыв в своей работе, и немного развеяться со своим напарником. Все-таки она жутко по нему соскучилась.  
  
Маринетт сразу же заметила, что с Адрианом что-то не так. Он все так же улыбался и флиртовал, но его глаза были опечалены, а улыбка почти принужденной. Кроме того, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, Коту не терпелось начать свой патруль вместо того, чтобы немного поболтать, как они обычно делали. Договорившись встретиться на их обычном месте позже, он быстро сбежал, оставив растерянную Маринетт одну.  
  
— Что-то не так, Тикки. Что-то случилось… Он выглядит… разбитым.  
  
— Давай пройдемся по нашему маршруту, а потом вы двое поговорите, — ответила верная квами. Маринетт кивнула и с помощью йо-йо ринулась вперед.  
  


***

  
  
— Что я думаю об этом?  
  
Девушка смотрела на него в шоке и изумлении. Они вернулись с патруля и сидели на одной из крыш, но не так близко, как обычно, и сам Адриан как-то не спешил ни притянуть ее к себе на колени, ни обнять… или поцеловать. По сути, он вел себя как-то странно сегодня, и казался таким чужим и далеким, будто был расстроен и разочарован… Маринетт чувствовала напряжение, исходящее от парня, но не могла понять, что происходит. Девушка решила сделать первый шаг, чтобы немного поднять ему настроение. Она начала рассказывать Адриану, как прошел ее день, о школе, о том, что говорили их друзья, как все взволнованны перед выпуском и выпускным, когда он неожиданно перебил ее:  
  
— Что ты думаешь о свободных отношениях?  
  
Маринетт уставилась на него в немом шоке, но Кот отвел взгляд. Девушка с трудом сглотнула, стараясь не думать, что это был в своем роде намек, и ответила:  
  
— Я думаю, что если ты любишь кого-то, Адриан, то ты должен оставаться с этим человеком, и не искать себе кого-то еще, но я понимаю, что всякое случается, и если ты влюбляешься в другого, будучи уже в отношениях, будет справедливо сказать об этом твоему первому партнеру и разойтись, оставшись друзьями, чем красться и скрываться, обманывая их обоих. По моему мнению, если кто-то думает, что свободные отношения — хорошая идея, значит, что они не полностью преданы своему возлюбленному, и тогда, в первую очередь, им просто не стоило начинать их отношения.  
  
Он поднял на нее, несомненно, очень грустные и уставшие, но успокоившиеся глаза, и посмотрел на нее чуть улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
Маринетт могла ошибаться, но выглядело так, будто напряжение стало понемногу покидать его тело, как только она кивнула ему, но девушка была все еще растеряна, и ее немного раздражало то, что он вообще мог подумать о чем-то подобном.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Кот? Ты думаешь…  
  
Она не закончила, потому что Адриан быстро ответил:  
  
— Нет! Ни в коем случае, моя Леди! Даже не думай, что я мог подумать о чем-то подобном. Мне просто интересно… почему люди считают это хорошей идеей. Сегодня мне довелось поговорить с одним из таких парней на работе, и он упомянул, что находится в свободных отношениях с какой-то девушкой из нашей школы, так что я задумался, почему люди идут на подобное? Это же обязательно сделает больно кому-то из двоих, если не обоим.  
  
Парень пристально наблюдал за реакцией Маринетт, будто пытался найти еще доказательства в ее выражении, что девушка действительно считает так, как сказала ранее. Он не заметил ничего странного, кроме чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего разочарование.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что его девушка просто не ценит себя достаточно, чтобы дождаться парня, который будет верен ей одной. Но это мое мнение. Другие имеют право думать иначе. А теперь, скажи мне, что действительно происходит, Кот? Ты все еще не обнял меня…  
  
Адриан с облегчением придвинулся ближе и, ухмыляясь, заключил ее в свои объятия.  
  
— Прости меня, Принцесса. Я просто устал немного сильнее обычного. И, может, просто растерялся из-за того разговора.  
  
Девушка заулыбалась и прижалась ближе, кладя голову ему на грудь и обнимая в ответ. Адриан прижал ее так сильно, как мог, и, наслаждаясь запахом ее волос, подумал: «Это не она. Это не моя Маринетт. Она моя и только моя».  
  
После пары минут молчания, юноша наконец продолжил:  
  
— Так, что моя Принцесса делала сегодня после школы? Что-нибудь особенное?  
  
Он почувствовал, как напряглись ее мышцы, когда она улыбнулась и ответила:  
  
— О, ничего особенного. Я прогулялась и остаток вечера шила, чтобы закончить платье.  
  
— Ах, погода сегодня была замечательная, не так ли? Держу пари, твоя прогулка прошла отлично. Куда ты ходила?  
  
Адриан не хотел показаться таким любопытным и настойчивым, но, каким-то образом его вопрос заставил ее напрячься еще больше, прежде чем она ответила голосом, который он мог описать только как нервный:  
  
— Это допрос, Кот?  
  
Он пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
  
— Какие-то секреты, моя Леди?  
  
Маринетт развернулась и ткнула ему в нос указательным пальчиком:  
  
— Нет, просто хочу научить тебя доверять мне.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся и сдался. Он подумал, что, возможно, в этот раз она права, и ему нужно научиться доверять ей больше, но в его разуме уже посеялось зерно сомнения. КУДА ходила Маринетт, что она не хочет, чтобы он знал, и занервничала и напряглась только потому, что он спросил ее?  
  


***

  
  
Во вторник, как они и договаривались, Натаниэль, Алья, Нино и Маринетт пришли к нему домой после школы, чтобы заняться работой над памятной вещью для выпускного. Адриан убедился, что Натали знает, что его друзья пришли ради школьного проекта, и когда те прибыли, обед уже ждал их. Это был один из тех очень редких моментов, когда Адриан ел дома не в одиночку. Столовая воспринималась абсолютно по-другому со звуками голосов, смеха, вздохов и смешков. Даже Натаниэль, который поначалу чувствовал себя пятым колесом, начал наслаждаться их легким подтруниванием.  
  
После обеда они все поднялись в комнату Адриана для работы над проектом. У Натаниэля была великолепная идея нарисовать каждого в традиционных французских костюмах, так как период «Короля-Солнце» был темой их выпускного, благодаря Хлое и ее любви ко всему шикарному. Он уже сделал несколько эскизов и рисунков всех одноклассников. Все, что ему было нужно — совет с модой, вот здесь-то и вступили Маринетт и Адриан. Они оба имели опыт касаемо одежды, и пока Маринетт предоставила им несколько потрясающих, креативных идей, Адриан дал несколько практических советов о том, что будет работать в этом случае, а что – нет. Алья и Нино решили не вмешиваться, а дождаться пока закончится работа над проектом.  
  
Все еще чувствуя немного смятения после вчерашнего события, Адриан был немного замкнут поначалу, но в ходе их работы он все больше и больше уверялся в том, что полностью доверяет Маринетт и отбросил свои сомнения прочь. Он смотрел, как она общается с Натаниэлем и Нино и заметил, что пусть она и вела себя с ними дружелюбно, но это конкретно отличалось от того, как она вела себя с ним. Ее глаза излучали куда больше нежности и ярко сверкали, когда она смотрела на него, и ее улыбка всегда была куда слаще и сопровождалась легким румянцем на щеках большую часть времени. Ее голос становился мягче, когда она говорила с ним, и ощущалось, что в паузах между каждым произнесенным ею словом, она говорит «Я люблю тебя». Да, к концу встречи, Адриан был вновь по уши влюблен, и ни секунды не сомневался в том, что существует другая Маринетт в их школе, которая выглядит так же, как его невинная, потрясающая девушка. Он просто пока ее не встретил.  
  
— Это последний, Натаниэль, — вдруг сказала Маринетт, возвращая Адриана из его грез.  
  
Рыжеволосый художник взволнованно кивнул и принялся собирать свои принадлежности.  
  
— Да, спасибо вам, ребята! Они все выглядят потрясающе! Ты был прав, Адриан, мы гораздо лучше сумели выполнить работу вместе, чем, если бы я делал сам или Маринетт помогала бы мне одна.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась и слегка подтолкнула Адриана:  
  
— Видишь, мы отличная команда.  
  
Парень ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
  
— Мы превосходная команда, Маринетт, — он обернулся к уже собравшемуся художнику. — Куда ты собрался, Нат? Я думал, мы собирались устроить игровое соревнование после всего этого. Останься. Будет весело.  
  
Натаниэль вздохнул. Он хотел бы остаться, особенно после того, как Адриан, очевидно, поработал над своей ревностью и на самом деле был очень мил с ним, но…  
  
— Прости, но я не могу. Помимо этого, у меня еще столько всего, что надо сделать, и если я не начну сегодня, то никогда не закончу вовремя. Простите, ребята.  
  
Никакие упрашивания не смогли остановить Натаниэля, и через пару минут Адриан спустился вниз, чтобы проводить его до двери. Когда он вернулся назад в комнату, то обнаружил трех оставшихся друзей уже готовых играть. Оказалось, что все согласились сыграть в танцевальную аркаду, плюс смешали ее с Правдой или Действием, чтобы было интереснее. В итоге, решили так — Нино соревнуется с Адрианом, и проигравший должен выбрать — правду или действие. Потом очередь Альи и Маринетт. Оставшиеся два победителя в конце будут соревноваться друг с другом, чтобы выбрать единственного чемпиона.  
  
— Звучит весело, — сказал Адриан. — Но нам нельзя беспокоить Натали или моего отца, так что, пожалуйста, выбирайте действия, имея это в виду.  
  
Все согласились и игра началась… Давайте просто скажем, что Нино очень старался, но эта игра стояла в комнате Адриана столько, сколько он себя помнит, а добавьте к этому навыки Кота Нуара… Диджей был проклят изначально, он просто пока не знал об этом. Как только прозвучал победный сигнал, Нино сказал:  
  
— Ладно, ты выиграл. Я выбираю действие.  
  
Адриан сузил глаза и задумался: должен ли он помочь своему другу с его влюбленностью, или это будет слишком… Не! Конечно же он должен ему помочь!  
  
— Поцелуй Алью.  
  
Парень усмехнулся, наблюдая, как упомянутые выше люди начали краснеть и задыхаться от ужаса, а Маринетт хихикать в изумлении.  
  
— Это нечестно, Адриан! — воскликнула взволнованная Алья. — Я не проигрывала и все равно должна страдать?  
  
Девушка поздновато спохватилась, ведь глаза Нино уже сделались опечаленными.  
  
— Я не думал, что я настолько тебе не нравлюсь, Алья.  
  
Рыжеволосая сверкнула глазами на Адриана и, схватив Нино за руку, потащила того в другую часть комнаты, где они порывисто перешептывались пару минут перед возвращением. Когда они вернулись, то оба злорадно ухмылялись.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, Адриан, — сказал Нино и, склонившись к Алье, быстро поцеловал ту в щеку. До того, как кто-либо успел что-либо возразить он добавил: — Ты не уточнял, куда я должен поцеловать ее, не так ли, Адриан?  
  
Блондин вздохнул:  
  
— Прекрасно, на этот раз считается, но в следующий раз я уточню, Нино.  
  
Алья с диджеем ухмыльнулись и обменялись многозначительными взглядами, а потом рыжеволосая девушка объявила, что пришла их с Маринетт очередь. Девушки выбрали песню и начали соревнование, и вдруг Нино начал вести себя довольно странно. Он подошел к Адриану и начал подозрительно громко говорить о его безнадежной любви блондина к Ледибаг, и ох, подождите… а не нравится ли ему и Маринетт заодно? О, нет! Адриан считает, что Маринетт милая… Что же с ним делать? Может, ему стоит забыть о своей пятнистой героине и просто пригласить свою одноклассницу на свидание… может, ему стоит поцеловать ее, вместо того, чтобы направлять его желания на его друзей!!!  
  
Было чересчур очевидно, что Нино пытается отвлечь Маринетт и заставить ее проиграть. Адриан уже свалил Нино на пол и как раз занимался тем, чтобы зажать тому рот ладонью, но парень не просто не заткнулся, он начал орать еще громче. К концу раунда, никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что отвлекало Маринетт больше: вопли Нино или потасовка мальчиков на полу, но это было неважно, ведь девушка проиграла, признала свое поражение и выбрала действие.  
  
— Иди и переоденься в пижаму Адриана. И оставайся в ней до самого конца.  
  
Чем краснее становилось лицо Маринетт, тем более гордой собой выглядела Алья. Она кивнула в сторону шкафа парня и добавила:  
  
— У тебя пять минут, и Адриан может помочь тебе выбрать. Если заставишь нас ждать дольше, я скажу ему пойти помочь тебе переодеться.  
  
Брюнетка продолжала сверлить свою ухмыляющуюся подругу взглядом, мысленно пытаясь сообщить той, что их дружба окончена, когда Адриан подтолкнул ее рукой.  
  
— Пошли, я покажу, где они. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я на самом деле переодевал тебя, не так ли?  
Через несколько минут Адриан с удовольствием наблюдал, как его девушка выходит из ванной в его одежде: в простой белой футболке и темно-синих пижамных штанах, которые были ей немного длинными, но все равно — Адриану определенно понравилось то, что он увидел и он мысленно поблагодарил Алью за ее выбор… и может, он даже поблагодарит Нино за то, что тот отвлек Маринетт своей глупой тактикой… пока не понял, что снова пришла его очередь.  
  
— Не бойся, Адриан. У меня заготовлено и для тебя отличное наказание, — лукаво улыбнулась Алья, готовясь к эпичной битве.  
  
— Ну, твоя тактика не сработает на мне, Алья. Готовься проиграть!  
  
Журналистка подмигнула, и музыка начала играть. Первые несколько минут были напряженными. Адриан был хорош, но и Алья не хуже. Она шла за ним ногу в ногу и была готова выйти вперед в любой момент. Напряжение в комнате стояло невероятное, когда Адриан вдруг услышал за своей спиной:  
  
— Маринетт, у тебя штаны спадают, давай помогу подтянуть их.  
  
Штаны… спадают… одну минуту! Нино!  
  
Адриан отвернулся всего на секунду, просто чтобы убедиться, что это был один из приемов по отвлечению Нино и никаких, фактических брюко-спадающих ситуаций не приключилось, но эти несколько секунд и его необдуманное действие дали Алье все, что ей требовалась, чтобы выдернуть победу прямо у него из-под носа. Кстати, штаны все-таки и не спадали…  
  
— Ну, так что ты выбираешь, Адриан?  
  
Парень смотрел на злобно улыбающуюся Алью и, уже представив себе пару-тройку ужасных вещей, которые она может с ним сотворить, решил пойти более безопасным путем и пробормотал:  
  
— Я выбираю правду.  
  
— Идеально.  
  
Это было не совсем то, что он надеялся услышать, но все же лучше, чем-то, что могло последовать за выбором действия. Алья попросила всех сесть в круг на полу, и когда все уселись, она невинно спросила:  
  
— Так вот, скажи мне, Адриан, когда ты впервые поцеловал Маринетт?  
  
Парень побагровел. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на Маринетт, которая была такая же красная, как и он. Он снова сглотнул и посмотрел на Алью.  
  
— И прежде чем ты решишь соврать, и скажешь мне что это было в прошлое воскресенье в парке, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе подумать еще раз. Мы видели вас двоих, верно, Нино? — парень кивнул на вопрос и грустно вздохнул, вспоминая утраченные пятьдесят евро, из-за которых он так и никогда не обсуждал это с Адрианом, когда Алья продолжила. — И позволь мне сказать тебе, что это был твой НЕ первый поцелуй!  
  
— Но ты не можешь это доказать, не так ли, Алья?  
  
Пришла очередь Адриана быть самодовольным, но Алья не отступала.  
  
— Я могу, вообще-то. Позволь объяснить тебе понятнее, Адриан. Взглянем на экспонат номер один. — Она указала на Маринетт. — Девушка, которую ты целовал, не упала в обморок, когда ты касался ее, она не застыла на месте и не сбежала, что значит она чувствовала себя комфортно при том, что творилось. Теперь, Нино, расскажи мне, как экспонат номер один ведет себя с Адрианом в школе.  
  
Нино не заставил себя долго ждать и выпалил:  
  
— Она заикается, путается, краснеет и обычно сбегает, когда Адриан подходит чуть ближе к ней. Плюс, она постоянно сталкерит и глазеет на него.  
  
Игнорируя яростно краснеющую Маринетт, Алья продолжила:  
  
— Совершенно спокойное и по-человечески нормальное поведение Маринетт в воскресенье может быть объяснено только тем, что у вас уже что-то было до этого. Именно поэтому ей было комфортно и она не проявляла свою обычную «Адриановскую» реакцию. Это не был ее первый поцелуй. Теперь, позвольте мне перейти к экспонату номер два. — Алья в этот раз указала на Адриана. — Мы знаем, что ты, Адриан Агрест, безнадежный романтик, и было бы очевидно ожидать, что на свой реальный первый поцелуй ты бы запланировал нечто грандиозное или, по крайней мере, что-то более интимное, чем прогулка по парку с двумя любопытными друзьями на хвосте. Вообще, это больше выглядело так, будто ты заигрывал с объектом номер один, чем действительно романтично целовал ее, что приводит меня к мысли что это также был твой НЕ первый поцелуй. Докажи, что я не права, если сможешь, Агрест.  
  
Девушка сверлила взглядом краснеющего блондина с такой решимостью, испускаемой всем ее телом, что было ясно всем — сопротивление бесполезно. Адриан вздохнул и обернулся к Маринетт. Она вздохнула тоже, и кивнула, давая ему разрешение на раскрытие информации. Его ответ был коротким и четким.  
  
— В пятницу, перед днем Святого Валентина.  
  
И Маринетт, и Адриан с удивлением наблюдали, как шокированные Нино с Альей бледнеют, затем краснеют, затем снова бледнеют, пока пытаются понять, все ли правильно они расслышали. Это выглядело так, будто они пытались что-то сказать, но ни слова не сорвалось с их губ. Через несколько минут Алья пришла в себя первой:  
  
— Почти две недели? Маринетт!!! Две недели и ты НИЧЕГО мне не рассказала?  
  
Смущенная девушка застенчиво улыбнулась и пожала плечами:  
  
— Сюрприз?  
  
— Сюрприз? Ты сдурела? Вот она, твоя благодарность за все эти годы моей помощи тебе с твоей влюбленностью? Сюрприз?  
  
Разъяренная Алья кинулась вставать, когда Адриан поймал ее за руку.  
  
— Эй, Алья, не будь так строга с Маринетт. Это не ее вина, что она не рассказала тебе. Я попросил ее подержать нас в секрете пару недель.  
  
Журналистка гневно воззрилась на него.  
  
— А ты почему решил держать все секрете, Адриан? Ты стыдишься моей девочки?  
  
Парень покачал головой.  
  
— Конечно же, нет. Иначе, зачем бы мне встречаться с ней?  
  
— Так ты не просто целуешь ее, так еще и встречаешься с ней? — бездумно отозвалась Алья.  
  
— Ну, да. Зачем мне целовать кого-то, если я не хочу встречаться с ней?  
  
Алья продолжала смотреть на него.  
  
— Тогда почему ты хотел держать все в секрете, Агрест?  
  
Адриан отчаянно пытался найти ответ. Когда он спонтанно принял решение защищать Маринетт, то не продумал все детали. В итоге, юноша решил ответить самым честным образом, каким мог себе позволить.  
  
— Я… Я… Я хотел объявить об этом так романтично, как могло бы быть — на выпускном. Ты сама сказала, что я безнадежный романтик, так что я хотел устроить Маринетт самое романтическое объявление об отношениях, которое возможно.  
  
Алья сузила глаза и резко выдернула руку из хватки ухмыляющегося парня. Она посмотрела на Маринетт, которая застенчиво улыбнулась ей в ответ, и сказала:  
  
— Хорошо. На этот раз я поверю тебе, Агрест. Но если ты обидишь мою девочку…  
  
— Да, да, я знаю! Ты найдешь меня, надерешь мне зад, сломаешь мне шею, посадишь за решетку или просто убьешь, в зависимости от того, что я натворил. Мы через это уже проходили.  
  
Глаза журналистки округлились, когда она молча пристально посмотрела на Адриана, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Что? У тебя есть список наказаний побольше? Я думал, что у Тома он довольно полный.  
  
Вот теперь Алью можно было выносить.  
  
— Он познакомился с твоими родителями?  
  
Она снова посмотрела на краснеющую Маринетт, которая сквозь хихиканья смогла выдавить только:  
  
— Сюрприз?  
  
Алья развернулась и начала нервно ходить по комнате.  
  
— Так, значит, я ненадолго отошла от дел, чтобы ты смогла поработать над своим выпускным платьем, а ты умудрилась заполучить любовь всей своей жизни, поцеловаться с ним миллион раз, начать с ним встречаться, да ещё и познакомить его со своими родителями?  
  
Она обернулась к совсем засмущавшейся Маринетт.  
  
— Видимо так?   
  
Алья резко перестала наворачивать круги по комнате, подошла к подруге, взяла ее плечи, а затем воскликнула во весь голос:  
  
— Ты должна научить меня, как это делается, девочка!!! Как тебе удалось?  
  
Четверка взорвалась смехом, выпуская весь негатив и напряжение в комнате. После того, как они взяли себя в руки, Нино и Алья от всей души поздравили своих друзей и окунулись в возбужденное требование всех деталей свидания со дня Святого Валентина, которые Маринетт и Адриан с энтузиазмом выдали, правда, с некоторыми изменениями, чтобы избежать ненужных упоминаний их тайных личностей.  
  
Остаток вечера они провели болтая обо всем, о чем могли, начиная их выпускным и заканчивая мечтами о своем будущем. Честно говоря, влюбленные вздохнули с облегчением, что их секрет, по крайней мере, один из них, разделен с их лучшими друзьями. Ни один из них не хотел даже представлять припадок Альи на выпускном, а затем и всю суматоху, что за ним бы последовала.  
  
Через пару часов, когда день подошел к концу даже раньше, чем они думали, Нино взглянул на Адриана, который уже бесстыдно прижимал к себе Маринетт, сидящую у него на коленях, и игрался с ее волосами, и спросил:  
  
— Ну, а что об этом думает твой отец?  
  
Юноша сглотнул и нервно ответил:  
  
— Я еще не рассказал ему. Он только вернулся из поездки этим утром, так что мне еще не представилась возможность. Я поговорю с ним сегодня перед сном или же завтра перед школой. Но все будет хорошо. Маринетт невозможно не любить.  
  
Он улыбнулся своей девушке и мягко поцеловал ее в волосы, под рвотные позывы своих друзей.  
  
— Держи себя в руках, герой-любовник. Пошли, Нино! Уже поздно и мне надо домой. Ты с нами, Маринетт, или останешься здесь на ночь?  
  
Алья подмигнула, но Маринетт быстро поднялась на ноги и ответила:  
  
— Я с вами, ребята. Мой парень пообещал моему папе, что я каждый день буду дома к десяти вечера, и я должна повиноваться, или же он разорится.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась и отбежала от Адриана, который только собирался ее схватить и прижать обратно к себе.  
  
— Веди себя прилично, Адриан, или я приду домой к двенадцати, и разбужу папу, чтобы он меня застукал.  
  
Она хихикнула, когда Адриан демонстративно свалился на землю, притворяясь мертвым.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, Принцесса.  
  
— Хочешь проверить, глупенький? — она помахала ему и уже собралась идти, но Алья затащила ее обратно в комнату.  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы ты не смотрелась сногсшибательно в пижаме Адриана, Маринетт, но ты, возможно, захочешь переодеться обратно в свою одежду.  
  


***

  
  
Первым делом с утра Адриан уже стоял у дверей в кабинет отца, тихо стучась в дверь. Юноша вошел, когда услышал тихое «Войдите», и встал перед массивным темным столом, так же, как он привык делать с тех пор, как себя помнит. Его отец был строгим и очень занятым человеком, так что он никогда не баловал Адриана вниманием, и большинство их разговоров проходило именно в этом кабинете.  
  
— Доброе утро, Адриан. Натали сообщила мне, что ты хочешь меня видеть. Давай быстрее. У меня сегодня много работы.  
  
Подросток стушевался. Он, похоже, никогда не привыкнет к прохладному отношению его отца, но в последнее время, сравнивая его с отношениями между Маринетт и ее родителями, он еще больше поражался, насколько можно быть бесчувственным к своему собственному ребенку.  
  
— Это не отнимет много времени, отец. Я просто хотел сообщить тебе, что у меня есть девушка, и я намерен публично идти с ней на выпускной. Думал, ты захочешь узнать это от меня до того, как прочитаешь об этом в газете.  
  
Габриэль поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на сына.  
  
— Этого следовало ожидать, учитывая твой возраст. Хорошо. Как ее зовут?  
  
— Маринетт.  
  
Его глаза сузились.  
  
— Полное имя, Адриан.  
  
— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, отец.  
  
Габриэль замер на минуту, словно пытался что-то припомнить.  
  
— Звучит знакомо.  
  
Он взял телефон и отдал указания.  
  
— Натали, все, что у тебя есть на Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн - немедленно ко мне на стол. Можешь присаживаться, Адриан. Это может занять немного времени.  
  
Адриан сел в кресло и вздохнул. Ему следовало ожидать подобного. Знал ли он, что его отец следит за каждым, кто попадается ему на пути? Да, он знал. Ожидал ли он, что отец поступит также и с его жизнью? Ожидал. Так почему он возмущен и расстроен сейчас? Почему чувствует себя нежелательной помехой, а не любимым ребенком?  
  
Они прождали несколько минут в абсолютной тишине. Габриэль вернулся к своей работе, а Адриан просто смотрел в окно, пока Натали не принесла красную папку и не положила ее перед Габриэлем. Мужчина немедленно открыл ее и начал просматривать бумаги внутри. Спустя, казалось, вечность, для Адриана, около пяти минут мужчина закрыл папку и произнес холодно и строго:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Брови Адриана взлетели вверх.  
  
— Ладно, что?  
  
В голосе Габриэля послышалась нотка раздражения.  
  
— Ладно, ты можешь играть в свою маленькую игру некоторое время. Эта девочка выглядит достаточно прилично. Но есть несколько условий.  
  
— Каких?  
  
Голос Адриана можно было тоже посчитать раздраженным.  
  
— Для начала, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что все эти «отношения» никак не помогут ей пробиться в мир моды. Я вижу, что она пытается стать дизайнером и, честно говоря, на твоем месте, первый вопрос, который я бы себе задал был бы следующим: действительно ли она любит тебя или просто пользуется твоим положением в модельном обществе?  
  
Габриэль не дал пораженному сыну ни шанса ответить и продолжил:  
  
— Так что первое условие: твоя девушка не получит никаких поблажек, если она будет пробовать получить место на стажировку здесь, либо где-то еще. Если она хочет попытаться, она может, но ее отношения с тобой не будут приняты во внимание. Понятно?  
  
Адриан просто кивнул. Не было смысла спорить с отцом и пытаться доказать ему, что Маринетт никогда и не думала использовать его для своей карьеры. Ей просто не нужно влияние Адриана: ее работы потрясающие и все, кто видел их, согласятся с ним.  
  
— Второе, ты должен продолжать держать высокую планку в плане учебы и работы. Если я узнаю, что какая-либо сфера твоей жизни страдает из-за этой девочки, я пересмотрю свое решение.  
  
Он снова взглянул на юношу, молчаливо ожидая согласия. Адриан снова кивнул.  
  
— Да, отец.  
  
— И последнее, надеюсь, я достаточно могу тебе доверять, чтобы избежать каких-либо нежелательных последствий вашей игры. Будет весьма неуместно иметь незаконнорожденного ребенка для человека твоего положения.  
  
Мужчина внимательно наблюдал за сыном, ожидая ответа. Адриан сжал кулаки, но ответил спокойно:  
  
— Я понимаю, отец. Но ты не думаешь, что я могу жениться на ней однажды?  
  
Мужчина на секунду отвернулся, прежде чем ответить на это вопрос по-прежнему холодно и отдаленно:  
  
— Я должен прояснить кое-что для начала, Адриан. Человек твоего статуса, как и ожидается, женится соответственно положению в обществе. В идеале, тебе стоило бы оставаться холостым, пока не появится подходящий человек. Однако, я понимаю что ты юн, и не можешь контролировать свои гормоны, так что я пойду на поводу твоей маленькой просьбы на тех условиях, которые мы обсудили. Однако, когда я сказал, что эта девочка выглядит достаточно прилично, я имел в виду на сейчас, а не для женитьбы. Ты не можешь жениться на дочери пекаря, и ты должен это понимать. Теперь, прошу меня извинить, но у меня имеются более важные дела, чем спор с тобой.  
  
Габриэль вернулся к своей работе, полностью игнорируя Адриана, который внешне выглядел спокойно, но на деле всеми силами боролся с бушующим ураганом внутри. Он быстро встал и без единого слова покинул комнату.  
  
Адриан шел по пустому коридору холодного дома, в котором он никогда не чувствовал себя по-домашнему — с по-прежнему сжатыми кулаками, напряжением, пронизывающим тело, и слезами, стоящими в глазах... и единственной мыслью было выпрыгнуть из окна и броситься к дому, где он будет любим, несмотря на разные социальный статус или привилегии.  
  
Как он посмел? Как он посмел приказать, на ком ему жениться? Какое он имеет право судить, достаточно ли хороша Маринетт? Он не стоит и ее мизинца, и вот сейчас он говорит ему, что она недостаточно хороша для женитьбы? Забудем пока об этом! Адриан не собирался жениться, по крайней мере, еще пару лет, но принимать его чувства просто за неспособность контролировать гормоны и желание «поиграться»? Этот человек что, никого не любил в своей жизни? Он женился на маме только потому, что она соответствовала его положению в обществе?  
  
В мысли пришли воспоминания о вечере в семье Дюпэн-Чэн. Как сильно он отличался! Родители Маринетт на самом деле хотели с ним встретиться, в то время, когда его отцу было достаточно пачки документов, чтобы составить мнение о девушке своего сына. Отец Маринетт приложил усилия, чтобы составить креативный контракт, даже если это и была шутка, это все равно показывает, насколько он любит и заботится о Маринетт… и как они любят его… в отличие от его отца… который напрямую заявил, что эта удивительная девушка недостаточно хороша для того, чтобы провести с ней свою жизнь, потому что она не богата и не известна…  
  
Ход его мыслей был внезапно прерван оповещением с телефона.  
  
M — «Доброе утро, Котенок. Прости, меня не будет сегодня на первом уроке, так что не жди. Увидимся после обеда».  
  
A — «Где ты пропадаешь, Принцесса?»  
  
M — «Секретная миссия. ^_^ Не спрашивай, я не могу сейчас рассказать. Всему свое время. Люблю тебя».  
  
Адриан понимал, что ему следует доверять Маринетт, но его уязвимое эмоциональное состояние в этот момент не помогало, и вновь возникшее чувство ревности, боль, поднимающаяся внутри, и навязчивое желание узнать, чем Лоренцо занят сегодня, почему-то становились все сильнее и сильнее.


	15. То, что нас не убивает - делает нас сильнее

Первое, что пришло ей на ум, когда она его увидела: он выглядит ужасно… она бы даже сказала: несчастным, подавленным… Куда пропал счастливый, беззаботный Адриан? Почему он выглядит, будто попал под грузовик, а после был брошен со скалы? Что случилось? Алья с недоумением посмотрела на Нино, но тот лишь пожал плечами, не зная, что вообще происходит с его лучшим другом.  
  
Что произошло? Но более подходящим вопросом был: где пропадает его чертова девушка, в которой он так очевидно нуждается?  
  
Алья снова проверила телефон. В своем последнем сообщении Маринетт сказала, что она пропустит первый урок и будет после обеда. Все последние десять или уже пятнадцать сообщений, что отправила ей Алья, остались без ответа. Они даже не просмотрены. Девушка вздохнула и, снова взглянув на Адриана, начала печатать:  
«Какого черта, Мари? Адриан выглядит так, будто прошел семь кругов ада, и ощущение, будто он еще из него не вернулся! Где тебя носит, когда он нуждается в тебе?»  
  


***

  
  
Адриан боролся, изо всех сил боролся внутри. Он никогда и не думал, что душевная боль может быть настолько… болезненной, почти такой же болезненной, как и физическая. Все его тело ломило, а в голове все еще гудело. Да, он был расстроен и даже зол из-за отца, и, хотя он понимал, что реакция Габриэля не была неожиданной или чем-то, чем можно было гордиться, это было куда лучше, чем ответ: «Нет, ты не можешь ни с кем встречаться прямо сейчас, сосредоточься на своем будущем!»  
  
Однако даже холодность его отца не повлияла на него так сильно, как его противостояние, разыгравшееся внутри. Кому верить: Маринетт или Лоренцо? Зачем его коллеге-модели лгать? У него нет причин портить Адриану жизнь… они не конкуренты и не враждуют. На самом деле, они неплохо общались… не очень близко, но и не совсем как незнакомцы.  
У Лоренцо не было абсолютно никаких причин или интереса в том, чтобы лгать ему…  
  
С другой стороны, Маринетт еще никогда не недоговаривала ему. Никогда. Она не умеет правдиво лгать, и даже когда врала, Адриан сразу понимал это из-за ее краснеющих щек или глупых попыток отвести взгляд. Ее лицо было так просто прочесть… она всегда так выразительна, так очаровательна… Адриан мог с уверенностью сказать, что она не врала ему, когда сказала, что не одобряет свободные отношения и не врала, говоря, что любит его.  
  
Могла ли она любить их обоих? Он видел своими собственными глазами, как она обнимала и целовала Лоренцо… Это, мягко говоря, было странно, и очень больно даже думать об этом. Ко всему прочему, еще и ее постоянные исчезновения и разговоры о сюрпризе… Было тяжело, очень тяжело продолжать слепо доверять и верить… особенно Адриану, который уже был раньше предан любимым человеком… Она просто исчезла… Он слишком рано узнал, что люди могут уйти, исчезнуть из твоей жизни навсегда, несмотря на то, что они говорят, что любят тебя. Он надеялся… очень сильно желал, что Маринетт — другая.  
  
Адриан опустил голову на стол и прикрыл уставшие глаза. Сейчас, подумал он, он просто попытается придерживаться веры в его девушку. Просто попытается сохранить здравый рассудок и не отказываться раньше времени от чего-то столь прекрасного. Он любит ее. А с остальным он разберется позже.  
  
Буквально за пару минут до звонка зазвонил его телефон.  
  
— Котенок, что случилось? Я буду так скоро, как смогу. Встретимся на крыше через пять минут. На обычном месте, я принесу поесть.  
  
Парень улыбнулся впервые за весь день, и пусть это была очень слабая и грустная улыбка, когда прозвенел звонок с урока, он был готов идти. Маринетт уже ждала его и, судя по выражению ее лица, она была обеспокоена. Его Принцесса по-прежнему была прекрасна и замечательна, она по-прежнему улыбалась ему, но ее глаза выдавали беспокойство за него, и когда Адриан подошел ближе, девушка быстро обняла его за плечи и крепко прижалась к его груди, шепча:  
  
— Ты неважно выглядишь, Котик. Что-то случилось?  
  
Внезапный всплеск тепла пронесся сквозь него, и парень прижал девушку крепче к груди, наслаждаясь небольшим кусочком счастья, которое он имел. Его сомнения и страхи растворились — так действовало на него ее присутствие. Если Маринетт рядом, значит все хорошо.  
  
— Ничего, что бы не смог исправить твой сладкий поцелуй, Принцесса.  
  
Маринетт мягко улыбнулась и подняла свои сверкающие, полные любви глаза на Адриана. В мгновение ока его ладони уже обхватили ее лицо, и он увлек ее в отчаянный поцелуй, претендуя на ее мягкие губы и на ее любовь. Он так нуждается в ней. Адриану просто нужно, чтобы она была рядом с ним; он жаждал ее тепла и присутствия. Он не мог представить себе мир без нее, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас ему было наплевать на все и всех. Адриан просто нуждался в ней… и казалось, что она была только рада и стремилась удовлетворить его желания, прижимаясь все ближе и ближе, целуя его в ответ с большей страстью, какую он только мог вспомнить в ней, и просто будучи рядом с ним, будучи близко к нему. Через некоторое время Маринетт слегка отстранилась, все еще прижимаясь лбами, они оба краснели и тяжело дышали. Она с любовью заглянула ему в глаза и прошептала:  
  
— Я принесла тебе поесть, Котик. Твое любимое: папины круассаны и мамин фирменный травяной чай. Будем?  
  
Адриан улыбнулся и нехотя отпустил девушку. Все-таки, он был голоден и хотел поговорить с ней, чтобы облегчить хотя бы часть своего бремени. Пара села и принялась за еду, болтая обо всем, но так и не обговаривая важные вопросы. Маринетт заметила, как пришибленно и грустно выглядит Адриан, и она не хотела надоедать ему своими вопросами до тех пор, пока он не будет готов поговорить с ней сам, так что она не принималась расспрашивать его. Девушка решила попробовать поднять ему настроение, просто находясь рядом и давая ему ощутить любовь и заботу. Он поговорит с ней, когда придет подходящее время.  
  
Обеденный перерыв почти подошел к концу, и они собрались вернуться в класс, когда Адриан вдруг остановил Маринетт. Он поймал ее за руку и притянул обратно к себе. Парень стоял, не говоря ни слова, еще несколько секунд, прежде чем наконец признаться:  
  
— Сегодня я говорил с моим отцом…  
  
Она шагнула к нему и, протянув руку и заглядывая в его изумрудные глаза, нежно погладила его по щеке.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Адриан вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, хорошие новости, что мы можем встречаться… на некоторых условиях.  
  
Ее глаза загорелись любопытством:  
  
— Каких?  
  
Парень пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, мне нужно быть хорошим мальчиком, чтобы папа мог мной гордиться. Во-вторых, мое имя и сам я будут бесполезны для моей девушки, если та решит войти в мир моды, и, наконец, мой отец еще не готов стать дедом.  
  
На последних словах Адриан усмехнулся, когда Маринетт залилась краской. Она смущенно улыбнулась.  
  
— Звучит достаточно разумно. Это все?  
  
Он замолчал на секунду, но быстро решил, что вопрос о свадьбе подождет. Отец, возможно, уже распланировал жизнь своему сыну, но Адриан был абсолютно точно уверен, что Маринетт будет с ним всю его жизнь, так что парень не собирался отступать в этом вопросе. Он разберется с этим позже и найдет способ разрешить ситуацию, когда время придет, но сейчас… зачем беспокоиться о том, до чего еще несколько лет? Адриан помотал головой.  
  
— Не. Это все. А теперь расскажи мне про свое утро. Где ты пропадала, Принцесса?  
  
Маринетт усмехнулась и игриво ткнула его в нос пальчиком.  
  
— Это сюрприз, Котик. Тебе надо подождать до воскресенья, чтобы понять, но это чудесный сюрприз. Тебе понравится. Обещаю.  
  
Девушка быстро привстала на цыпочки и оставила на его щеке еще один сладкий поцелуй.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Адриан. Никогда не забывай об этом. А теперь нам надо вернуться обратно в класс. Обед почти закончился.  
  


***

  
  
Остаток среды пролетел очень быстро. Адриан вернулся к своему обычному состоянию в кратчайшие сроки. Маринетт была с ним весь оставшийся день в школе и, если кто-то из учителей и заметил, что они с Нино поменялись местами, то ничего не сказали - это, в любом случае, их последний день в школе, так зачем зря кого-то тормошить? Но, к несчастью для них, у Адриана было так много внеклассных занятий после школы, что было невозможно для парочки оставаться вместе вплоть до ночной встречи на крыше.  
  
После быстрого патруля они проводили время, прячась ото всех на высоте. Адриан обнимал свою Леди в красном, которая радостно щебетала о своем новом портфолио для потрясающей школы дизайна, в которую ее зачислили, о новом рецепте, придуманном ее папой, о том, как Алья безумно волнуется из-за свидания с Нино… Девушка все говорила, но Адриан ее едва слушал. Он внезапно поймал себя на том, что чувствует себя с ней на какой-то крыше, как дома. Ему было так тепло и уютно… Парень не обращал ни на что внимания, он просто ощущал, наслаждаясь моментом, стараясь запомнить его навсегда и мысленно пиная себя снова и снова за то, что принял слова Лоренцо за правду…  
  
— Принцесса, что ты завтра делаешь после пяти? Я буду свободен, так что может сходим куда-нибудь? Позвольте вашему верному рыцарю пригласить вас на чашку кофе.  
  
Маринетт замерла, прежде чем ответить. Его улыбка была столь очаровательна, а глаза смотрели с такой надеждой, но у нее были запланированы дела. Она возненавидела себя за это, но напомнила себе, что оно того стоит.  
  
— Ох, прости, Адриан, но, к несчастью, я не смогу. Завтра я занята с четырех до шести. Как насчет вечера пятницы? Утром у нас экзамен, а потом у меня кое-какие дела, но я буду свободна после пяти? Идет?  
  
Адриан улыбнулся, решая не задавать вопрос, чем это она занята, чтобы не начать еще больше терзаться сомнениями.  
  
— Идет, Принцесса. Куда ты хочешь пойти?  
  
— Я не знаю… Может, просто прогуляемся вдоль Сены и возьмем кофе в одном из тех милых магазинчиков? Со всей этой суматохой, что будет на выпускном, я просто хочу провести с тобой тихий вечер. Только для нас двоих.  
  
Она смотрела куда-то далеко, но Адриан видел ее глаза — полные искрящегося света и неопровержимой любви. Она выглядела счастливой вместе с ним, в его руках, и он пожелал на секунду, никогда бы не сомневаться в ней. Как он мог? Она совершенна, и она его.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты читаешь мои мысли, Принцесса. Тогда, в пятницу погуляем у Сены.  
  


***

  
  
Четверг был занятым. Расписание Адриана было забито вплоть до последней минуты подготовкой к экзаменам, и туда даже втиснули фотосессию. Время близилось к пяти, и Адриан был выжат, как лимон. Он медленно собрал свои вещи и двинулся прочь из офиса. День был отличным, солнечным и мирным. Стоя на улице в ожидании Гориллы, парень прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, когда внезапное чувство печали и одиночества захлестнуло его с головой. Все было бы идеально, если бы сейчас он смог провести время с Маринетт… но она была чем-то занята, и она не хотела ему об этом рассказывать… а ему все еще так нужна была помощь в борьбе с его сомнениями, когда он вдали от нее… В ее присутствии он не сомневается в ее честности, но без нее он терзается…  
  
Вскоре Горилла подобрал его и они направились обычным маршрутом в особняк. Адриан, откинувшись в кресле, смотрел в окно, наблюдая за держащимися за ручки парочками, которые в обнимку прогуливались по тихим улицам, по всем этим маленьким магазинчикам и кафешкам вдоль маршрута парня. Это был такой отдельный идеальный маленький мирок. Его мысли переключились на завтрашнее свидание и с его Принцессой. Завтра он тоже здесь будет… с Маринетт.  
  
Парень полностью ушел в свои мечты о завтра, когда неожиданно за его взгляд что-то зацепилось. Машина медленно проезжала мимо одного из кафе, у которого имелся маленькое патио, утопающее в цветах и зелени. Оно было укромным, и более уединенным, чем остальные кафе на этой улице. Машина остановилась прямо напротив патио, и Адриан почти подпрыгнул на сидении, широко раскрыв глаза и роняя челюсть на пол. Он четко видел Лоренцо, сидящего за одним из столиков, потягивающего что-то из чашки и разговаривающего с Маринетт… Парень яростно потер глаза, но видение не исчезло. Она сидела боком к нему, опираясь на руку и проверяя телефон. Ее темные волосы лежали на плечах, и она была одета в одно из тех милых летних платьев, что так нравились ему на ней…  
  
Автомобиль тронулся, увозя потрясенного парня прочь. Он сжал кулаки и закрыл глаза, отрицая происходящее.  
  
— Это не Маринетт. Это не могла быть она. Кто-то другой, очень-очень похожий на нее…  
  
Его разум отказывался признавать увиденное, сердце ныло, а голова резко закружилась… Мрачные мысли напали на его помутившийся разум, но он все равно отказывался верить. Ее волосы были распущены, и он не смог увидеть ее лицо полностью, так что это могла быть и не она. Довольно!  
  


***

  
  
Около двух часов Адриан просто лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок в гробовом молчании. Плагг милостиво оставил парня, как только они вернулись, даже не намекая о своем сыре, ясно видя, что сейчас неподходящее время, и его подопечному нужно время, чтобы подумать. Все-таки у парня был очень болезненный вид, когда он вернулся домой, и это было не далеко от истины — от сложившейся ситуации Адриану было плохо, очень плохо. Он практически ощущал тошноту при мысли о вероятном предательстве его девушки, но еще хуже ему было от того, что он позволил себе заподозрить ее в двуличности. Маринетт… Она так чиста и честна, она идеальна… она бы не поступила так ни с ним, ни с кем-либо еще.  
  
Загудел телефон. Парень неторопливо взял его в руку и повернул экраном к себе.  
  
Лоренцо — «Привет, Адриан! Это было нелегко, но я справился!»  
  
Адриан ухмыльнулся, и его мысли вернулись обратно в то утро, когда неожиданный порыв ревности заставил его написать Лоренцо, прося того прислать фото его девушки. Парень объяснял свое любопытство тем, что он возможно знает ее и поэтому хочет удостовериться, что его коллега встречается с порядочной девушкой. Его объяснение было ужасным, он понимал это, но ему было плевать… главное что этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Лоренцо ответить. Он получил ответ только сейчас.  
  
Лоренцо — «Обычно она не разрешает мне снимать ее, но сегодня мне удалось и специально для тебя. Так что если ты знаешь ее, то дай мне знать, что ты думаешь. Стоит ли мне оставаться с ней или найти кого-нибудь другого?»  
  
А потом пришла фотография.  
  
На лице модели пролегла печальная, слабая улыбка. Адриан смотрел на фото, не зная, удивлен ли он или чувствует облегчение, будучи, наконец, в состоянии четко видеть ее лицо. Те же голубые глаза, которые он так любит, тот же аккуратный носик, в который он любит тыкать, ее розоватые губы, которые он так любит целовать, ее улыбка, от которой он теряет голову…  
  
Адриан продолжал смотреть на фото еще несколько секунд, пока не откинул телефон подальше, даже не потрудившись ответить. Это была его Маринетт. Теперь уже без сомнений. Поэтому она отказалась от свидания с ним, чтобы пойти с Лоренцо? Вероятно, это и был ее сюрприз для Адриана. Парень попробовал себе такое представить: «Привет, Адриан, поздоровайся с Лоренцо, моим другим парнем. Надеюсь, что он тебе понравится».  
  
Его чувства вины и печали внезапно превратились в разочарование и гнев. Она играла с ним, и она куда лучшая актриса, чем он мог подумать. Конечно она лучшая — она ведь Ледибаг! Она заставила его чувствовать вину за то, что он подозревал ее. Он был готов рвать на себе волосы за то, что он не должен был. С самого ли начала все это было игрой? Она вообще его любит? Было ли неправильно с самого начала хотеть быть единственным, кого она целовала и любила? Неужели он желал столь многого?  
  
Адриан поднялся и подошел к окну. Ночью Париж был тих и спокоен, люди неспешно прогуливались по округе, а садящееся солнце медленно скрывалось за Эйфелевой башней. Ему очень захотелось почувствовать себя именно так: мирно и безмятежно, очень далеко от того, что происходило у него в душе в этот момент. Парень резко сжал кулак и досадливо ударил в раму окна, исходясь в отчаянном крике. Он опустился на пол, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы. Его рука болела, но это и близко не было к тому, как болит его сердце. Он ощутил себя преданным… вновь.  
  
Адриан закрыл глаза, заставляя себя перестать плакать. С него хватит. Он всегда жаждал любви, но прямо сейчас ему было наплевать… прямо как его отцу. Габриэлю было наплевать… он не любил, но он и не страдал. Да, он был холодным и отстраненным, но он не терпел боль и не унижался… он не был несчастным. Он был успешным. Адриан мог бы быть успешным тоже. Почему он не понял этого раньше? Почему он так глупо и наивно полагал, что кто-то действительно способен любить его? Его вздорные мечты принесли ему только боль… Да, отныне он будет как его отец. И не позволит себя больше одурачить…  
  
— Пора спать, Плагг. У нас завтра большой день.  
  
Удивленный квами подлетел ближе.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Парень посмотрел на него и Плагг замер. К его величайшему ужасу и шоку в глазах Адриана не осталось ни капли света и надежды. Они были полны ненависти и обиды. Сейчас ему не нужна была и Акума. Он уже выглядел и чувствовал себя, как один из них.  
  
— Завтра я получу доказательства того, что она — грязная лгунья, и тогда я заставлю ее почувствовать себя такой же несчастной, каким она сделала и меня.  
  


***

  
  
Маринетт была взбудоражена. Сегодня была пятница, день их финального экзамена, после которого они станут свободны от школы навсегда. Но еще больше от того, что завтра на выпускном вечере она предоставит Адриану лучший сюрприз на свете. Она наконец сможет станцевать с ним вальс — правильно, изящно, не наступая ему на ноги каждые пять шагов, как когда они танцевали в прошлый раз, и ее Котенку не будет стыдно за нее перед всеми. В конце концов, он — Агрест, а это что-то да и значило. Одно имя предполагает, по меньшей мере, определенный уровень стандарта. Адриан заслуживает подходящую ему и уверенную в себе девушку, и если ей надо обучиться всему этому этикету и социальным уловкам, нужным в его обществе, чтобы соответствовать ему, она сделает это, и неважно, как трудно ей будет.  
  
Сегодня сразу после экзамена ее ждет последний урок в танцевальной студии. Маринетт проделала длинный путь за последнюю неделю. Под бдительным оком своего учителя она продвинулась с тотальной неуклюжести на танцполе до возможности танцевать, как грациозная леди, чем очень гордилась. Единственная вещь, которая беспокоила ее в этой задумке, что Адриан, обнаружив, что она что-то скрывает от него, явно этим встревожился. Иногда она очень хотела все рассказать ему, но желание удивить его было сильнее, поэтому она изо всех сил старалась заверить своего парня, что ее сюрприз будет приятным, и ему не стоит об этом волноваться.  
  
Она доела завтрак и, посмотрев на часы, побежала в школу в самый последний раз в этом году. Экзамен не был слишком сложным, она готовилась, но Маринетт была удивлена тем, каким сдержанным и даже холодным Адриан был сегодня. Его улыбки больше напоминали усмешки, он почти с ней не разговаривал, и ушел, как только закончил, даже не посмотрев на нее на прощание. Маринетт чувствовала, что что-то идет не так… Она никогда не видела Адриана в настолько плохом расположении духа. Что ж, подумала она, он не отменил их свидание, так что она поговорит с ним потом, а прямо сейчас ей надо спешить на последний урок танцев. И она уже немного опаздывала.  
  
Маринетт настолько спешила, что даже не заметила одного черного кота, тихо следующего за ней по крышам ближайших зданий. Она добралась до студии за десять минут, и когда зашла в класс, ее уже ждал учитель. Он улыбнулся, когда девочка зашла, и быстро обнял ее.  
  
— Ах, Маринетт. Рад снова видеть тебя, дорогая. Ну что, готова к финальному занятию?  
  
Девушка мягко улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что это наше последнее занятие, месье Гамбилер. Вы должны знать, что проделали потрясающую работу со мной. Я бы даже сказала — чудо. Спасибо вам огромное.  
  
Маринетт сделала реверанс и только собралась спросить с чего им стоит начать, когда ее взгляд упал на большое окно, и девушка замерла. Она бы ни за что не остановилась более, чем на мгновение, чтобы поглядеть на крышу противоположного здания, но прямо сейчас там на самом виду стоял Кот Нуар. Он не потрудился спрятаться, и казалось, что вся его поза была и насмешкой, и провокацией одновременно. Маринетт подошла ближе к окну, чтобы разглядеть получше. Его лицо украшала мрачная ухмылка, а глаза не выражали ничего, кроме боли и печали. Ее сердце упало — что с ним случилось? Она должна была бы пойти за ним после школы, а не сюда…  
  
— Простите, месье Гамбилер, но мне очень надо уйти прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, прошу простить, — быстро проговорила девушка, уже выбегая в двери на улицу, чтобы найти своего парня.  
  
Маринетт перевоплотилась в ближайшем переулке и побежала по крышам в поисках Кота. Его уже не было на том месте, но он не убежал от нее, Адриан просто сменил расположение подальше от любопытных глаз пешеходов, и когда он нашел более-менее уединенное место, то остановился и ждал ее. Ледибаг приземлилась прямо за ним на полминуты позже.  
  
— Адриан, что происходит? Ты выглядишь…  
  
Он резко остановил ее.  
  
— Тупым? Может, глупым? О, нет, подожди, у меня есть идеальное слово — обманутым! Да, вот теперь верно. Не правда ли, Маринетт?  
  
Его голос сочился льдом. Он не срывался и не дрожал. В ее желудке что-то застыло. Маринетт смотрела на него, находясь в таком шоке, каком она никогда не была.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь, Адриан?  
  
Он выглядел обиженным и озлобленным. Она хотела подойти ближе и утешить его, но Кот стоял в почти оборонительной позиции, так что Маринетт решила оставаться там, где она была.  
  
— Где ты ждала его, Маринетт? Спорю, что он просто немного опаздывал. Как романтично — свидание в танцевальной студии. Ты никогда не упоминала, что хорошо танцуешь. Скорее наоборот, я отлично помню, как совсем недавно ты оттоптала мне все ноги!  
  
Он шагнул прямо к ней и взял ее под подбородок, приподнимая ее лицо к своему и шепча:  
  
— Узнал ли он лучшую сторону тебя, моя Леди, ту для которой я оказался недостаточно хорош? Рассказала ли ты ему свой маленький секрет? Он знает, кто ты, Маринетт?  
  
Девушка растерянно глядела на него. Его прикосновение было грубым, голос холоднее, чем когда-либо, но глаза пугали больше всего.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь, Адриан?  
  
Он усмехнулся и наклонился, что его губы зависли прямо напротив ее.  
  
— О ком еще, моя Леди? О твоем парне — Лоренцо.  
  
Ее недоуменные глаза продолжали пристально смотреть на него.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, кто этот Лоренцо, Кот, но, пожалуйста, отпусти меня, и давай поговорим. Объясни мне все, пожалуйста.  
  
Адриан, отдернув руку, отвернулся и грубо заговорил.  
  
— Здесь не о чем говорить, Маринетт. Я знаю, что ты встречаешься еще и с Лоренцо, и что ты планировала бросить меня, как только найдется достойная замена. Какой прекрасный предлог уйти — у меня сюрприз для тебя, Адриан. Зачем ты вообще со мной заморачивалась? Тебе так сильно нравится причинять другим боль?  
  
Девушка обошла Адриана, и став к нему лицом, в ужасе прошептала:  
  
— Ты говоришь, что я изменяю тебе?  
  
Адриан медленно взял ее руку и поцеловал, не отводя взгляда от ее глаз, но почему-то этот жест только больно кольнул сердце.  
  
— Ты продолжаешь отрицать это, моя Леди?  
  
— Почему ты вообще предположил подобное, Адриан?  
  
Он усмехнулся и наклонился к самому ее уху:  
  
— Ну, он сказал мне. Я бы даже сказал, что предоставил мне доказательства.  
  
Адриан отпрянул, ожидая, что лицо Маринетт наконец исказит выражение вины, или хотя бы покажутся признаки того, что она поймана с поличным. Но были лишь неверие, и, может, немного боли и разочарования в ее глазах. Она была хорошей актрисой. Если бы он не видел ее с Лоренцо своими собственным глазами, то серьезно мог бы сейчас поверить ей.  
  
— Ты всерьез веришь в подобное кому-то больше, чем мне? Ты хоть чуточку мне доверяешь?  
  
Голос Маринетт излучал боль, и это разбивало сердце снова и снова… Адриан все еще любил ее, но сейчас, он был ослеплен гневом и горем. Он просто хотел, чтобы она призналась, что она лжет. Он крепче сжал ее руку, и озлобленно почти процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Мне не надо верить, когда у меня есть доказательства, Маринетт!  
  
Ее глаза наполнились слезами… Маринетт смотрела в каменное лицо Адриана, того, кого она любила столько лет, того, кто обещал любить ее, того, кто навеки покорил ее сердце, но она едва видела его. Он не просто не верил или не доверял ей, он просто выбрал этого не делать. Она отчаянно попыталась оправдаться еще раз.  
  
— Я не встречаюсь ни с кем, кроме тебя, Адриан. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Адриан отбросил ее руку, и резко развернулся. Отшагнув на несколько дюймов прочь от нее, он холодно произнес:  
  
— Я не верю тебе, Маринетт. У меня есть доказательства, что ты лжешь. Я не могу теперь тебе доверять. Ты больше не причинишь мне боль.  
  
Холодный ветер пронесся над дрожащей Маринетт, и она вздрогнула. Его слова ранили. Он не хотел слушать. Он не хотел доверять. Он не верил ей. Девушка вытерла бегущие слезы и прошептала:  
  
— Прости, Адриан. Я не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что я неверна тебе, но это неправда. Я никогда не любила никого, кроме тебя. Я никогда не встречалась ни с кем кроме тебя… но если ты не веришь мне… эти отношения никогда не будут работать, если мы не доверяем друг другу… Может, будет лучше для нас подождать, пока ты не сможешь доверять мне… Мне жаль, если я ранила тебя... Я люблю тебя и всегда буду. Прости меня.  
  
С этими словами она развернулась и убежала прочь. Адриан продолжал неподвижно стоять с закрытыми глазами, его тело было напряженным, а сердце обливалось кровью. Как вообще ему может быть еще больнее? Он знал, что они расстанутся, он планировал порвать с ней, но он никогда и не думал, что это может быть настолько больно. Почему она все еще отрицает свою вину? Почему она продолжает выжигать ему сердце?  
  
Его мысли были неожиданно прерваны звуком бедствия. Кот развернулся и к своему ужасу увидел огромное животно-подобное создание. Это был огромный гибрид осьминога/гориллы/человека. Ярко-фиолетовый зверь напоминал мохнатого примата с человеческой головой и рядом щупальцев за спиной. Нечто карабкалось по Эйфелевой башне, издавая громкий рев. Звуки раздавались из машины, которую создание кинуло в кого-то, но именно заставляющие застыть в жилах пронзительные крики сразу же привлекли внимание героя... В одном из щупальцев акума держала маленькую девочку, которая отчаянно плакала и кричала.  
  
Кот прикрыл глаза на секунду и потряс головой.  
  
— Я все еще Кот Нуар, и неважно, что со мной происходит, я должен помочь этому ребенку.  
  
Он подорвался и стремительно побежал в сторону Эйфелевой башни, стараясь перенаправить свои гнев и ярость на приближающуюся битву. Вскоре, когда он добрался до башни, то увидел, что Ледибаг уже там и пытается понять, где находится акума.  
  
«Оставлю ее разбираться с ее частью, а сам сделаю все зависящее от меня», — решил он и без всякой задней мысли или простого оклика партнерши, подорвался к существу, пытаясь освободить девочку. Сражение было тяжелым, но Кот делал все возможное, чтобы игнорировать Ледибаг, и то, что она ему кричит. Эта акума была сильной и имела множество конечностей, так что у него не было времени сейчас разбираться со своей неверной девушкой.  
  
Они были почти на вершине, когда он внезапно потерял равновесие, прыгая на тонких, неровных перекладинах. Кот схватился за ближайшую балку и попытался удержаться, когда неожиданно его сзади что-то ударило. Одной только силой удара, из-под ног у него выбило землю, а голова нехило приложилась к стальной конструкции. Закрывая глаза, он ощутил, как по всему телу молниеносно разливается боль. Внезапно он почувствовал себя невесомым, будто он летит или падает… Последнее, что он слышал — как его имя разрезает воздух в отчаянном крике Маринетт.


	16. Прости меня…

— Адриан…  
  
— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня…  
  
— Глупый, безрассудный котяра…  
  
— Просто, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне…  
  
— Я не могу потерять тебя…  
  
Уже некоторое время Адриан дрейфовал между сном и реальностью. Вокруг было темно, и что странно — ничего не болело, но он не мог открыть глаза или пошевелиться. Он даже не чувствовал своего тела. Только слышал чей-то шепот время от времени, то близко, то далеко… очень, очень знакомый голос…  
  
— Я люблю тебя…  
  
Маринетт… Это был ее голос.. Его сердце затрепетало на звук. Ее ласковый, родной голос… Он хотел открыть глаза и обнять ее; хотел поцеловать ее прекрасное, изумительное личико и умолять о прощении. Ему было наплевать абсолютно на все… он хотел лишь быть с ней. Но, почему-то он не мог… Каждый раз, когда сознание немного прояснялось, и Адриан думал, что сейчас он сможет прорваться сквозь тьму, он вновь проваливался обратно во мрак и пустоту.  
  


***

  
  
— Плагг, ты уверен, что он в порядке? Может, нам лучше отвезти его в больницу?  
  
Черный квами вздохнул.  
  
— В десятый раз повторяю, Маринетт, он в порядке. Твоя сила исцеления исправила все внутренние повреждения головы, а костюм защитил все остальное. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Как компьютер перезагружается, что-то в этом роде. Он ведь почти умер, и его телу просто нужно время. Я могу чувствовать его состояние, и я повторяю еще раз — он в порядке.  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась, но грустно кивнула, продолжая ласково перебирать пальцами светлые волосы. Она все еще находилась в шоке и потрясении после этого ужасного инцидента.  
Когда акума щупальцем отшвырнула Нуара в сторону, он, сильно ударившись головой о стальную балку, без сознания полетел вниз с Эйфелевой башни. Маринетт, находившаяся выше него, видела как все это происходило, но не могла ему помочь. Она звала его, пыталась предупредить, но, казалось, он специально игнорировал ее. Когда она увидела, что Кот Нуар тряпичной куклой, без сознания летит вниз с вершины Эйфелевой башни, девушка сделала единственное, что она могла предпринять: прыгнула вслед за ним, даже не думая о том, как спасти их обоих.  
  
Дальше все было как в тумане. Она помнила, как в отчаянии призвала талисман Удачи как только ее ноги покинули твердую поверхность. Еще она точно помнила, как, прижимая к себе напарника, ударилась обо что-то большое и мягкое. Они были спасены благодаря огромной подушке, которая внезапно появилась возле подножия башни. Кот все еще был без сознания, и она оттащила его в безопасное место, прежде чем перезарядиться и вернуться к акуме вновь.  
  
Когда Ледибаг вернулась на крышу, где она оставила своего напарника, он все еще лежал ничком и не проявлял никаких признаков жизни, не считая едва заметного дыхания. Адриан казался спящим, но никакие попытки растрясти его, никакие мольбы не увенчались успехом. В считанные моменты его трансформация закончилась, отпуская Плагга, который и объяснил что, к сожалению, Кот получил ранение в единственное место, незащищенное костюмом — голову. К счастью, Сила Исцеления сумела вылечить его, но, так как Адриан был чрезвычайно близок к смерти, ему требуется время, чтобы «восстановиться» — вот так все и объяснил Плагг. И добавил, что обычно это занимает не более двух-трех часов.  
  
Спустя четыре часа солнце уже закатилось за горизонт. В розовой спальне над пекарней Дюпэн-Чэн, вытирая слезы, Маринетт все продолжала держать его голову на своих коленях, перебирать светлые волосы и умолять его очнуться. Тикки с Плаггом печально смотрели на девушку, не зная, что делать. Они понимали, что Адриан будет в порядке, но прямо сейчас они не могли доказать это его безутешной напарнице. Все, что они могли, это время от времени отвечать на ее вопросы и надеяться, что он скоро очнется.  
  


***

  
  
— Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя… — звучало в его сознании. Но все еще было темно, и он все еще не мог пошевелиться. Не мог ответить.  
  
А потом в один момент Адриан вновь начал чувствовать… Первым он ощутил, что его голова слегка кружится. Затем, парень вновь сумел слабо, но почувствовать свое тело, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он смог проснуться. Он медленно открыл глаза и огляделся. В комнате было тихо и темно, перед глазами еще все расплывалось, но он мог узнать спальню Маринетт, находясь в каком угодно состоянии, так что парень был абсолютно уверен, что он именно здесь, в ее комнате, и лежит на ее кровати.  
  
Адриан издал слабый стон и собрался приподняться, чтобы осмотреться, когда маленький, черный шарик с горящими зелеными глазами появился прямо перед ним.  
  
— Идиот!  
  
Адриан нахмурился и слабо просипел:  
  
— И мне приятно тебя видеть, Плагг.  
  
Но квами только ухмыльнулся, складывая лапки на груди:  
  
— Я не сказал, что рад видеть тебя. Я сказал, что ты идиот! Эгоистичный, конченный идиот! Честно говоря, мне почти стыдно сейчас, что я твой квами!  
  
Глаза Адриана немного округлились. Плагг может и был той еще занозой в заднице и никогда не следил за своим языком, но он никогда так открыто и искренне не оскорблял Адриана. Все-таки они в каком-то смысле были друзьями.  
  
— Что на тебя нашло, Плагг?  
  
Квами сердито фыркнул и подлетел к самому носу парня. Он пристально всматривался в озадаченного парня несколько секунд, прежде чем начать ругаться шепотом:  
  
— О чем ты думал? Ты там почти убился! Она практически убилась, пытаясь спасти тебя! Стоила ли этого твоя ревность?  
  
Адриан закрыл глаза, когда воспоминания предыдущих дней потоком хлынули в голову: Лоренцо, Маринетт, свидания, тайны и ложь… Горькая обида и боль вернулись вновь, раня не так сильно как раньше, но все же… Она лгала; она изменяла ему, порвала с ним… Если честно, то он буквально сам заставил ее сделать это, но все же… Его сердце и дыхание замедлились.  
  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, Плагг, и я думаю, что имею, по меньшей мере, хоть какое-то право быть рассерженным и разочарованным… Маринетт изменяла мне. Она лгала, и она порвала со мной…  
  
— Только потому, что ты сам буквально заставил ее.  
  
Плагг продолжал парить над его грудью, всем своим видом показывая свое презрение. Его следующие слова вызвали у Адриана грустную усмешку.  
  
— Она не изменяла тебе, Адриан.  
  
— И откуда ты можешь это знать? Я видел все своими собственным глазами, Плагг, и даже ты видел фото, которое прислал Лоренцо! Я старался верить… Я очень-очень старался… но кое-что просто выше моих сил.  
  
На это Плагг подлетел ближе и сердито ткнул своей маленькой лапкой Адриану в нос.  
  
— И как ты можешь быть уверен, что это не Лоренцо соврал тебе?  
  
Адриан не шевелился, изумленный таким пылом, который он никогда и не ожидал от Плагга, которого, казалось, не интересовало ничего кроме сыра. Парень на мгновение задумался и ответил:  
  
— Зачем ему лгать, Плагг? Ему нет от этого никакой выгоды. И не то чтобы он намеренно выискивал меня, чтобы разоблачить ее. Я поймал их, когда они думали, что их никто не видит.  
  
Плагг скрестил лапки, развернулся и надменно прошипел:  
  
— Так ты будешь верить пацану, которого едва знаешь, больше, чем девушке, которая рисковала жизнью, спасая тебя?  
  
Адриан сглотнул. Он сел, склонив голову, и отчаянно обхватил ее руками. Он так устал, и физически, и душевно. Он был окончательно и бесповоротно истощен. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это разбираться со всем этим беспорядком сейчас.  
  
— Я уже не знаю, во что верить, Плагг… я просто не знаю.  
  
— Просто поговори с ней.  
  
Парень обернулся, чтобы мельком увидеть мирно спящую девушку. Маринетт выглядела так, будто она просто случайно задремала рядом. Она свернулась калачиком на другой стороне кровати, и была по-прежнему одета в верхнюю одежду. Адриан с минуту смотрел на нее, и, испуская стон, отвернулся. Он просто не мог продолжать смотреть на нее…  
  
— Боже, я все еще так сильно люблю ее, Плагг… и… это настолько больно… даже просто думать об этом.  
  
Квами тихонько присел на его плечо и вздохнул:  
  
— Маринетт не врала тебе, Адриан. Я говорил с Тикки, а Тикки никогда не лжет. Девочка понятия не имеет, кто этот твой Лоренцо, и она никогда не изменяла тебе… Она очень расстроилась, когда ты обвинил ее, но все равно спасла твою задницу. Я думаю, вам двоим надо поговорить, и по-настоящему выслушать друг друга. Иди спать, и поговори с ней утром.  
  
Адриан застыл, ощущая, как стыд и ужас тянутся по позвоночнику. Она не лгала? Это была не она? Тогда… его обвинение было ошибочным… какой же он ревнивый идиот… и теперь она, должно быть, ненавидит его… или, по крайней мере, точно будет, когда проснется. Ноющее сердце вновь затянулось в тугой узел, когда его затопило отрезвляющее осознание всего, что он натворил. Адриан, глазами, полными мольбы и страха, бросил на Плагга лихорадочный взгляд.  
  
— Мы можем пойти домой и вернуться утром?  
  
Но квами только покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не можем. Ты все еще слишком слаб для трансформации и прыжков по крышам, и в твоем состоянии это точно доведет тебя в лучшем случае до больницы, а в худшем — до морга. Давай еще отдыхай, а потом, думаю, через несколько часов, когда вы двое поговорите, мы будем в состоянии отправиться домой.  
  
Оказавшись беспощадно отрезанным от всех путей отступления, Адриан вздохнул и лег обратно.  
  
— Не ожидал, что ты будешь вести себя, как мой отец, Плагг.  
  
Юноша проигнорировал тихий вздох квами: «Это для твоего же блага», и повернулся лицом к Маринетт, придвинувшись к ней ближе, чтобы лучше различить черты ее лица в темноте. На его губах появилась мягкая улыбка. Ее, такое дорогое ему лицо все еще было немного заплаканным и опухшим от слез, но в этот момент более милой картины для него не существовало. Он медленно протянул руку и, легонько погладив ее по щеке, с болью подумал: она так идеальна… сможет ли он жить без нее? Хочет ли он просто существовать всю свою жизнь? Он не мог назвать жизнь без Маринетт, без ее улыбок, ее поцелуев, ее прикосновений, без ее постоянного присутствия, жизнью. Это будет лишь существование, а не жизнь. Простит ли она его? Если нет, то сможет ли он отдать ее другому? Или может он попробует побороться за нее? Возможно, он сможет вернуть ее обратно? И если да, сможет ли он доверять ей полностью? Безоговорочно? Или будет влачить свое жалкое существование в вечном, напряженном, умирающем от ревности состоянии? Готов ли он жить с ней, но при этом вечно оглядываться через плечо? Всегда быть начеку, ожидая, когда она вновь причинит ему боль? Стоит ли она этого?  
  
От этих мыслей он чувствовал себя уязвленным и растерянным. Адриан мечтал просто забыть обо всем на несколько минут и позволить отдохнуть своему израненному разуму, но когда он, наконец, заснул, то пожелал, что лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что сны, преследующие его той ночью, были хуже всего. Он видел себя. Но в этой жизни он так и не встретил Маринетт, не стал Котом Нуаром. Его новая, альтернативная жизнь скучно проносилась перед глазами. Отец приказал ему продолжать быть моделью, и он продолжал, отец держал его дома, подальше от школы, и он так никуда и не сбежал, отец сказал, что друзья только причинят ему боль, и поэтому он не завел ни одного, отец приказал ему жениться на Хлое, потому что она подходящая кандидатура, и он повиновался. Он не был счастлив. Он ничего не чувствовал. Он стал холодным и отстраненным. Стал как его отец, и конец жизни провел в одиночестве, задыхаясь от горечи и сожалений. Он ненавидел себя.  
  
И только когда небо начало светлеть, благодаря утреннему, восходящему солнцу, Адриан проснулся, обливаясь холодным потом. Было по-прежнему тихо, но он уже начал слышать звуки просыпающегося города. Маринетт, однако, продолжала спокойно спать рядом.  
  
Парень все еще ощущал остатки слабости после выпавшего на его долю испытания, и приснившийся кошмар никак не заставил его почувствовать себя лучше. Адриан закрыл глаза и постарался отогнать мысли прочь. Какая ужасная альтернатива! Его тело вздрогнуло только лишь от одной мысли. Парень открыл глаза и снова повернулся к Маринетт. Его настоящее до боли отличалось от того, что он видел во сне. У него есть друзья, у него есть Плагг, и все эти невероятные приключения, которые он испытал как Кот Нуар. Но самым важным было то, что у него есть Маринетт, та, кто безусловно любит его, та, кто всегда готова поддержать его, остаться на его стороне, та, кто его ни за что не бросит и та, кого… он так жестоко предал. Адриан не мог поверить, что всего день назад завидовал отцу. Он даже желал быть таким, как он. О чем он только думал?  
  
Неожиданно даже для себя, Адриан испытал благодарность за приснившиеся кошмары. Они заставили его осознать, что не имеет значения, что происходит в жизни — лучше ощущать хоть что-то, чем жить, не чувствуя ничего. Он был уверен, что именно такая жизнь ждала бы его, если бы он пошел по пути, на котором не встретил ни Плагга, ни Маринетт. Пусть ему и очень больно сейчас, но эта боль не может стереть те счастливые моменты, которые они разделили вместе. Боль не умаляет их — воспоминания продолжали греть его душу, и ощущались так приятно, что ничто другое просто не имело значения. Оно того стоило. Его сердце сжалось. Всегда лучше что-то чувствовать, даже если это ревность и гнев, это лучше, чем существовать, не чувствуя ничего.  
  
Адриан осторожно убрал пряди волос со лба Маринетт. Она была такой красивой, такой умиротворенной и такой совершенной… Он разберется со своими проблемами позже, когда будет способен здраво мыслить. А все, чего ему хотелось сейчас - это поцеловать свою принцессу.  
  
Адриан наклонился и, на мгновение робко помедлив, мягко поцеловал Маринетт в губы. Он был нежен настолько, насколько мог, стараясь не разбудить ее, но не бросался сразу же отпрянуть. Ее губы были мягкими, сладкими и немного солеными, наверное, от слез. Он немного отстранился, все еще прикасаясь к ней лбом, и продолжая мысленно рвать на себе волосы.  
  
«Я такой идиот. Я не могу даже надеяться, что она примет меня вновь. Конченый идиот! Я не заслуживаю ее…»  
  
— Прости меня, — мягко шептал Адриан в ее губы. — Прости меня, Принцесса.  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал ее вновь. Это был медленный, преисполненный желания, извиняющийся поцелуй. Его губы едва шевелились, когда ее ресницы затрепетали и она ответила на прикосновение. Повинуясь рефлексу, Адриан обвил Маринетт руками, а ее руки потянулись к его волосам, и поцелуй перетек из невинного в страстный. Ее неожиданный ответ сбил его дыхание, посылая электрические разряды через все его тело. Его грудь горела из-за новой надежды, что распустилась в сознании — надежда на то, что она примет его вновь, надежда, что она простит его и его идиотизм.  
  
Их поцелуй не был разорван, но все же прозвучал шепот:  
  
— Прости меня, Маринетт.  
  
— Заткнись, идиот.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Заткнись… я думала, что потеряла тебя… глупый котяра…  
  
— Прости меня…  
  
— Никогда так больше не делай, Адриан.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Танец.  
  
Это не вписывалось в их диалог… может он что-то недопонял? Изумленный Адриан немного отстранился.  
  
— Танец?  
  
Все еще немного сонная Маринетт слабо улыбнулась и легонько поцеловала его еще раз, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Мой сюрприз для тебя: я брала уроки танцев, потому что не хотела опозорить тебя на выпускном своими ужасными навыками, если ты помнишь.  
  
Растерянный юноша продолжал недоуменно смотреть на нее.  
  
— Танец? Правда? Мы прошли через все это из-за танца?  
  
Маринетт хихикнула и резко отвернулась.  
  
— Да, танец, вальс, если быть точной. Но, это уже не имеет значения…  
  
Адриан наклонил голову, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит на ее лице.  
  
— Почему это уже не имеет значения?  
  
Девушка вздохнула и повернулась лицом к своему растерянному партнеру.  
  
— Если я правильно помню, Адриан, я — грязная лгунья, и ты больше не мой парень, так что все это не имеет значения. Для тебя, по крайней мере... — Она взялась за одеяло и натянула его на себя. — Я снова одна, но все нормально, потому что теперь я в совершенстве знаю вальс. Как иронично…  
  
Адриан практически слышал, как его сердце немного треснуло. Все будет не так легко, как он себе уже позволил поверить. Но это справедливо — он ранил ее. Он заслуживает наказания. Парень придвинулся ближе и сев на колени, склонил голову.  
  
— Маринетт… Прости меня… Я…  
  
— Идиот, я знаю, уже слышала. Но это не меняет того, что ты думал обо мне, Адриан. Ты не поверил мне, когда я сказала тебе, что это неправда. Ты решил верить в ложь обо мне. Что случилось? Я думала, ты любишь меня… Я думала, мы уже говорили об этом…  
  
Адриан не поднимал головы, пытаясь скрыть подступающие слезы, наконец-то, пробуя смириться с тем, что облажался в единственном, что делало его счастливым, в единственном, ради чего он хотел жить. Его кулаки сжались, и на мгновение все казалось абсолютно безнадежным, пока он не решил, что терять уже нечего, так что он может просто рассказать все как есть. Парень заставил себя признаться в последней отчаянной попытке исправить то, что казалось уже неисправимым.  
  
— Я… Я видел тебя, целующуюся с ним на моей работе.  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась, и ее глаза расширились, когда она попыталась осознать его слова. Она хотела что-то сказать, но он продолжил:  
  
— Я заставил себя поверить, что это была ошибка, но потом тот парень сказал мне, что ты ходишь в мою школу, может, даже в мой класс, и твое имя — Маринетт. — Адриан печально вздохнул. Он так и не поднял голову, потому что ему не хватало сил, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза и увидеть, в какой она ярости. — А еще он сказал мне, что вы в свободных отношениях и ты встречаешься еще с другим парнем, с которым и пойдешь на выпускной с еще парой твоих друзей. Он сказал мне, что ты планируешь порвать с этим парнем… со мной… Маринетт… Я правда очень-очень сильно старался игнорировать это, и думать, что, возможно, в нашей школе есть какая-то другая Маринетт, которая пойдет на выпускной с тремя друзьями, и которая выглядит прямо как ты.  
  
— Адриан, это…  
  
Теперь уже дрожащий юноша умоляюще посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Маринетт. Если ты хочешь знать, почему я так поступил, пожалуйста, просто выслушай. Ты хотела, чтобы я выслушал тебя… пожалуйста, послушай также и меня.  
  
Его грустные, влажные глаза умоляли ее, и через мгновение Маринетт кивнула в молчаливом согласии.  
  
— Я не мог спросить тебя об этом вот так прямо, ведь, как ты знаешь, мы только оправились от той драмы с Натаниэлем, так что просто спросил тебя, что ты думаешь о свободных отношениях, и твоего ответа было достаточно, чтобы я смог поверить тебе, а не своим глазам. Но потом ты сказала мне, что занята в четверг из-за твоего сюрприза и, в общем, когда я ехал домой в это же самое время я увидел вас двоих, сидящих в кафе…. В этот раз мне было намного труднее убедить себя, что это не ты… но я сумел, по крайней мере, я так думал, пока Лоренцо не прислал мне фото своей девушки…  
  
Он замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы попытаться перевести дыхание, и продолжил дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Я хотел быть абсолютно уверенным… в том, что я все выдумываю и что это… не ты, поэтому я попросил его прислать мне фото его девушки… и он прислал мне это…  
  
Адриан полез в карман и достал свой телефон. Он открыл сообщения и протянул телефон Маринетт, которая к этому времени выглядела довольно шокированной. Девушка посмотрела на фото с ничего не выражающим лицом. Внезапно ее глаза широко распахнулись. Она сбежала вниз в комнату и вернулась обратно через несколько минут со своим телефоном. Маринетт что-то накликала в нем и отдала оба телефона в руки Адриана.  
  
— Ты должен был сразу мне сказать об этом, Адриан. Тот, кто это спланировал, наверняка рассчитывал что ты будешь держать это в секрете от меня. Иначе бы, ничего не сработало.  
  
Адриан уставился на экраны. На обоих было одно и то же изображение — улыбающаяся Маринетт, которая потягивает кофе в каком-то кафе с большим количеством цветов на заднем плане. Единственным различием с фото Лоренцо было то, что на фото у Маринетт с нею сидела Алья. Адриан отложил телефоны. Прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя полным придурком, которого так легко надурили. Он стыдливо поднял глаза на Маринетт, ожидая увидеть ее насмешливое выражение лица, но она лишь улыбнулась и продолжила:  
  
— Это было около месяца назад, когда мы пошли за покупками с Альей и моей мамой. Это был наш обед. И этого парня с нами не было. Ты можешь спросить об этом их, если все еще не веришь мне…  
  
— Мне так жаль, Маринетт. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше… — перебил ее Адриан.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и взяла его руки в свои.  
  
— И мне жаль, что я не поинтересовалась о том, что беспокоит тебя, Адриан, когда заметила, что что-то не так.  
  
Внезапно Адриан понял, что больше не может сдерживать себя. Все эмоции, что переполняли его последнюю неделю хлынули из него. Все терзания и отчаяние, жажда счастья и спокойствия, все, что скопилось внутри, за последние несколько дней, туго стянуло грудь и увлажнило глаза. Парень притянул к себе Маринетт, и слезы хлынули из его глаз. Он прижался к ней ближе, как мог, чтобы сильнее ощутить ее тепло, насыщаться ею, и никогда ее не отпускать. Маринетт обняла его в ответ и прошептала:  
  
— Ты примешь меня обратно, Котенок?  
  
Адриан пробормотал сквозь жгучие слезы:  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня? Маринетт, это я должен безнадежно умолять тебя сейчас хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы снова впустить в свою жизнь кретина, вроде меня…  
  
Девушка отстранилась немного и убрала его запутавшиеся волосы со лба. Она заглянула в его влажные от слез глаза, а потом наклонилась и нежно поцеловала.  
  
— Ты не кретин, Адриан. Ты самый удивительный, добрый, верный и привлекательный парень, которого я только знаю. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверить свою жизнь. Ты невероятный, и я очень сильно тебя люблю. Не унижай себя только потому, что ты был обманут какими-то скверными и жестокими людьми. Они не заслуживают даже находиться рядом с тобой, и определенно точно не добьются того, что планировали.  
  
Маринетт замолчала. Она подняла руку и осторожно вытерла его скатывающиеся слезы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Адриан Агрест, и если ты позволишь мне, я бы хотела снова быть твоей девушкой. Не возражай, я была той, кто порвал с тобой, а никак не наоборот.  
  
Адриан не ответил. Он просто снова прижал девушку к себе, и заключил ее в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Я никогда не отпущу тебя снова, Принцесса. И никогда не буду больше ревновать. Обещаю.  
  
Маринетт счастливо захихикала и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь близостью, не отпуская его.  
  
— Не обещай того, чего не сможешь выполнить, Котенок.  
  
— Ты сомневаешься во мне, моя Леди?  
  
Маринетт усмехнулась и, отодвинувшись, пристально посмотрела на него. Она протянула руку и игриво ткнула его в нос.  
  
— Говорит кот, который серьёзно приревновал меня дважды за первые две недели отношений и заставил меня порвать с ним.  
  
Адриан слегка зарумянился.  
  
— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, прости. Я обещаю попытаться?  
  
Девушка наклонилась, ласково гладя его щеку, прежде чем прильнуть обратно.  
  
— Пообещай мне, что ты никогда больше не будешь молчать, если что-то пойдет не так. Пообещай прийти и рассказать мне обо всем, что тебя будет беспокоить. Не держи свои чувства и страхи в себе, Адриан. У тебя есть я. Я всегда готова выслушать тебя, даже если это будет просто глупый бред, хорошо?  
  
Адриан снова ничего не ответил. Он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в шею Маринетт, не заботясь о том, чтобы сдерживать слезы. Его плач перерос в рыдания, и парень почувствовал, что снова теряет контроль над собой. Все, о чем он мог думать и видеть — была его родная, чудесная девушка. Он поднял голову и медленно наклонился к ней, отчаянно желая ощутить ее губы. Они были такими нежными и сладкими, что на секунду он пожелал никогда не переставать целовать их. Ее близость была всем, в чем он так нуждался.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Принцесса, — прошептал он в поцелуй и прижал ее к себе еще ближе.  
  
Внезапно раздавшийся громкий стук в дверь парализовал их. Безошибочно узнаваемый голос Тома зазвучал прямо за дверью:  
  
— Маринетт?! Милая, ты встала?  
  
Застыв и не зная, как именно поступить, Маринетт быстро оглянулась на полностью растерявшегося Адриана и, шепча, указала на балконную дверь:  
  
— Туда. Прячься.  
  
Она выпуталась из объятий Адриана и с криком: «Не входи, папа, я переодеваюсь!», молнией ринулась вниз по лестнице. К счастью, девушка была со вчера одета в верхнюю одежду, так что, когда она открыла дверь, ее оправдание выглядело вполне правдоподобно. С невинным выражением лица и абсолютно искренней улыбкой Том произнес:  
  
— Оу, доброе утро, милая. Я просто услышал звуки из твоей комнаты и был удивлен, что ты встала так рано. Необычно для тебя, но раз уж ты уже готова, не хочешь позавтракать с нами?  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась и немедля покинула комнату, на ходу убеждаясь, что плотно закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
— Конечно, папа. С удовольствием.  
  


***

  
  
— Я голодный, — Адриан надул губы, когда она вернулась в комнату.  
  
Маринетт практически подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но тут же захихикала, увидев его страдальческое, заморенное голодом лицо. Девушка не ожидала по возвращении обнаружить одного чудаковатого Кота Нуара в своей постели, но тем не менее была очень рада ему. Трансформировавшийся парень растянулся на кровати, полностью укутавшись в одеяло, и неторопливо просматривал фотографии на ее телефоне.  
  
— Прости, я ничего тебе не взяла, думала, что ты пойдешь домой. Я пойду принесу тебе что-нибудь, но, пожалуйста, будь потише. И отдай мой телефон. Что ты там делаешь?  
  
Кот успешно проигнорировал ее просьбу, натянув на лицо самое серьезное выражение, какое только мог сделать.  
  
— Я запоминаю все твои фото на случай, если кто-то попытается надурить меня снова.  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась и пошла вниз, чтобы принести еды своему голодному коту/парню. Несмотря на переживания, девушка была очень удивлена, что ни Том, ни Сабина не спросили, зачем ей нужна полная тарелка еды сразу же после завтрака. Она удивилась ещё больше, когда Сабина предложила ей захватить печенья с шоколадной крошкой для «одного сладкоежки». Последние слова та едва прошептала, но Маринетт решила, что ей лучше не просить ее объяснить, что та имела в виду.  
  
Когда она вернулась, Адриан уже развоплотился и ждал ее с не менее голодным Плаггом за ее рабочим столом. Две пары голодных глаз жадно сверкнули на появление еды.  
  
—Моя Леди так добра ко мне сегодня, даже несмотря на то, что я этого не заслуживаю. Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?  
  
Юноша придвинулся поближе и быстро чмокнул Маринетт в щеку, прежде чем ловко выхватить тарелку у нее из рук и плюхнуться в кресло, чтобы наконец приступить к еде.  
  
— Оооо... Ты даже принесла мое любимое печенье… ты все-таки меня обожаешь?  
  
Маринетт хихикнула. «Что ж, по крайней мере, он вернулся в свое обычное состояние», — подумала она, прежде чем дразнящим тоном добавить:  
  
— О, это. Моя мама передала их для тебя…  
  
Адриан поперхнулся мягким кусочком пирога со шпинатом и лососем. Он несколько раз прокашлялся, пытаясь отдышаться, и поднял на Маринетт круглые глаза:  
  
— Твоя мама? Она знает, что я здесь?  
  
Девушка засмеялась и ласково взъерошила копну светлых волос.  
  
— Подозреваю, что они оба знают… впрочем, мне интересно, как много видел мой папа, прежде чем постучаться?  
  
Он сглотнул, подняв на нее взгляд и ощущая, как страх охватывает его душу.  
  
— Твой… папа… видел нас?  
  
Маринетт наклонилась ближе — лицом к его лицу — и прошептала:  
  
— А теперь скажи мне, было ли что-нибудь в подписанном тобой контракте о целовании его дочери в ее постели ранним утром, без прохождения в парадную дверь?  
  
Адриан моргнул.  
  
— Я думаю - нет?  
  
— Тогда, думаю, ты в безопасности.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась и отошла.  
  
— Не переживай, Котенок. Даже если они все знают, они все еще любят тебя, так что кушай.  
  
Все еще слегка взвинченный Адриан медленно переключил внимание на еду. Тем временем, Маринетт присела на кушетку, молчаливо думая о чем-то, что явно ее беспокоило. Она дала Адриану пару минут, чтобы он спокойно доел свой завтрак, и спросила:  
  
— Та девушка действительно так похожа на меня?  
  
Он кивнул, усердно жуя свой пирог.  
  
— Я бы сказал: сходство идентичное, не считая лица. Я не успел его разглядеть, но даже так уверен, что она очень похожа, раз я принял ее за тебя.  
  
Маринетт что-то протянула себе под нос и улеглась на кушетку.  
  
— Мне интересно, попытаются ли они выкинуть что-то сегодня на выпускном вечере. Разве ты не говорил, что это я должна бросить тебя, вроде?  
  
Он рассеяно кивнул, уделяя больше внимания печенью, чем разговору.  
  
— Да, бросить меня и пойти с Лоренцо… хм… повеселиться.  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась, издавая самый возмущенный звук, который он когда-либо слышал от нее. Она молчала еще пару минут, раздумывая, пока Адриан заканчивал есть. Когда парень отставил тарелку, он встал и, потянувшись, развернулся к Маринетт:  
  
— Я думаю, мы оба знаем, кто за этим стоит, Маринетт. Мне просто интересно, как она могла заставить Лоренцо в этом участвовать. Он довольно неплохой парень, но, видимо, я просто плохо его знаю.  
  
Адриан замолчал, подходя к кушетке, и сел рядом с Маринетт, крепко обнимая ее миниатюрное тело.  
  
— Хочешь что-то сделать с этим? Преподать им урок?  
  
Его теплое прикосновение и шелестящий голос, так внезапно оказавшиеся рядом, вырвали Маринетт из ее мыслей, в которых она глубоко увязла до этого момента. Она улыбнулась, взъерошила светлые волосы и покачала головой.  
  
— Не думаю, что мы этим чего-то добьемся, Адриан. Мы можем преподать им урок, но я могу гарантировать, что они точно захотят отомстить. И это превратится в бесконечный круг, а я не хочу так жить. Нет. Думаю, мы должны игнорировать их или же дать им знать, что мы все знаем. Ничего больше. Так, они будут бессильны.  
  
Адриан нежно погладил ее по щеке, прежде чем склониться для поцелуя.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, моя Принцесса.  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась, схватила его за пиджак и притянула к себе.  
  
— Делай все что захочешь, Котенок. Но прямо сейчас, тебе надо домой. У нас сегодня выпускной, и Алья скоро будет здесь. Ты можешь, конечно, остаться, если хочешь объяснять потом ей и моим родителям, почему ты здесь без их ведома.  
  
Адриан усмехнулся, быстро целуя ее, и ответил:  
  
— Думаю, я пропущу эту часть, Принцесса. Увидимся через пару часов.  
  
Он быстро трансформировался и выпрыгнул на балкон. Маринетт встала и подошла к окну, наблюдая, как он исчезает вдали. Мягкий румянец и улыбка озарили ее лицо, когда Тикки тихо приземлилась на ее плечо.  
  
— Я так счастлива, что все закончилось хорошо, Маринетт. Хлоя устроила такой бардак.  
  
Девушка ласково погладила квами и поцеловала ту в лобик.  
  
— Я тоже счастлива, Тикки, но, честно говоря, я не думаю, что все закончилось. У меня ощущение из того, что рассказал мне Адриан, что выпускной вечер — главное событие в плане Хлои… Ну, есть только один способ выяснить это, верно?  
  
Тикки озадаченно посмотрела на Маринетт.  
  
— И какой?  
  
Девушка развернулась от окна и подошла к шкафу, чтобы достать платье.  
  
— Мы пойдем на выпускной, Тикки, и тогда посмотрим, что она приготовила для нас.


	17. Выпускной

Все краски исчезли с лица Адриана в тот момент, когда он услышал имя. Его тело ослабело и напряглось одновременно, когда он осознал, что эта информация могла означать для Маринетт. Потрясенный блондин перевел взгляд на Лоренцо и практически процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Братья Кумарин? Ты точно уверен?  
  
Лоренцо кивнул.  
  
— Прости, Адриан. Я не в курсе всего, так как Хлоя не говорила нам ничего, кроме того, что мы должны были сделать, но я видел, что они говорили с ней перед твоим приходом, так что… Слушай, просто будь осторожен… и… убедись, чтобы твоя девушка не отходила от тебя ни на шаг. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, но это же Хлоя. Марина рассказала мне, что если Хлоя не сможет заполучить тебя, значит, никто не сможет.  
  
Маринетт… Через смятение и чувство беспомощности, в которые он сейчас погрузился с головой, Адриан с трудом попытался вспомнить, когда он видел ее в последний раз. Она ушла в уборную около десяти минут назад, пока он позволил Хлое последний объяснительный танец. С тех пор он не видел свою девушку, и наверняка, прошло гораздо больше времени, чем нужно, чтобы успеть закончить все дела в уборной. Маринетт должна была уже вернуться…  
  
Его глаза судорожно просматривали толпу в поисках чего-нибудь или кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь ему сейчас. Он не хотел даже думать, что уже может быть слишком поздно… Адриан заметил Алью и Нино, беззаботно болтающих на другом конце зала, и поспешил к ним.  
  
— Ребята, вы знаете, где Маринетт? Она еще не вернулась из дамской комнаты?  
  
Алья, удивившись, посмотрела на парня с необыкновенно озабоченным лицом и дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Ты разве не запланировал какой-то сюрприз для нее? Твои друзья сказали, что ты ждешь ее, и забрали ее с собой минут пять назад.  
  
Если бы Адриан мог еще сильнее побледнеть, он бы непременно это сделал.  
  
— Мои друзья? Которые? Как они выглядят?  
  
Адриан подозревал, что он уже знает ответ на этот вопрос, но слабая надежда, что все равно теплилась внутри, мгновенно потухла, как только он услышал своего друга:  
  
— Мы не знаем. Никогда не видели их раньше. Они только сказали нам, что они твои друзья. Братья-близнецы. Большие, мускулистые, модельной внешности, с очаровательными улыбками.  
  
Адриан похолодел.  
  
Фотографы и дизайнеры одинаково обожали братьев Кумарин. Эти ребята были крупными качками, испускающими феромоны, чертовски очаровательными, а еще больше — опасными. Они проводили все свое свободное время либо в спортзалах, либо на вечеринках. Они обожали развлекаться по-черному и… ну, никто не мог ничего доказать, но ходили слухи, что они были падки на симпатичных девушек, любили заманивать их куда-нибудь подальше и делать с ними все, что хотели… без согласия… без доказательств, не считая нескольких синяков, скрытых косметикой и плещущегося в глазах девушек страха на следующий день и впредь после этого. Ни одна девушка не предъявляла обвинения, поэтому никто не мог ничего сделать, чтобы положить конец этим слухам.  
  
Адриан запаниковал. Его голос дрогнул.  
  
— Куда они пошли?  
  
Нино и Алья поняли, что что-то не так, и воздух мгновенно накалился от напряжения.  
  
— Мы не знаем. Они пошли наверх по лестнице, но этот отель огромен… Адриан, что происходит? Что случилось?  
  
Адриан закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать под контролем свой гнев, который быстро наполнил все его существо. Ему нужно что-то сделать, но для начала ему нужно подумать. Звуки вокруг слились в один гул, не давая ему сосредоточиться. Его друзья не помогали, судорожно пытаясь получить от него объяснение, тряся его за плечи и спрашивая… спрашивая что-то. Но он не слушал. Он почти ничего не слышал… Не мог… Вместо этого, парень открыл глаза и осмотрел комнату, ища ее. В этот момент Адриан понял, что есть только одна вещь, которую он может сделать. Его взгляд остановился на Хлое.  
  


***

  
  
Ожидался дождь. Солнце заволокли серые тучи, скользящие над Парижем с самого утра. Прогноз погоды обещал грозу ближе к вечеру.  
  
— Ну, мы хотя бы будем внутри, — вздохнула Алья. — Я верю, что в «Ле Гранд Париж» непротекающая крыша, так что мы будем в порядке.  
  
Девушки были уже готовы к вечеру. Они провели весь день, готовясь к самому грандиозному событию в их жизни. Прически, макияж, наряды, аксессуары, не забыть про великолепный обед, приготовленный отцом и любящее прикосновение матери… К установленному времени девушки выглядели потрясающе. Алья сверкала в ее желтом платье в пол. Оно отдаленно напоминало платья греческих богинь из всех этих модных фильмов, только было более современным и изысканным, украшенным блестящим бисером. В конце концов, у Маринетт было потрясающее чувство стиля, и ее знания в области дизайна и шитья были даже слишком хороши для ее возраста. Себе же девушка сшила темно-красное, длиной до колена, платье трапециевидной формы с кружевными рукавами и вышитым цветочным черным орнаментом. В придачу с блестящими аксессуарами, оно выглядело достаточно простым, но одновременно шикарным, и Маринетт смотрелась в нем изумительно. Ее кожа сверкала в контрасте с красной тканью, и создавалась иллюзия легкого свечения, которое придавало девушке еще больше свежести и привлекательности. Обе девушки распустили волосы, но все-таки разорились на эксклюзивные заколки от «Сваровски», чтобы придать образу законченности.  
  
Взгляд Маринетт не отрывался от окна. Хотя, время от времени, она начинала немного беспокоиться о плане Хлои, она все равно была слишком счастлива и приятно взволнована, чтобы эта маленькая деталь испортила ей настроение. Если и дождь не смог испортить ей настроение, то у Хлои и подавно нет никаких шансов. Они с Адрианом станут сегодня официальной парой, и все секреты, вся ложь останутся позади. Это будет главным событием, которое затмит все остальные. Она чувствовала себя умиротворенно.  
  
— Ребята уже тут, Алья. Нам пора спускаться.  
  
Подруга усмехнулась.  
  
— Пошли, повеселимся, девочка! И официально сделаем этого парня твоим.  
  


***

  
  
— Выглядишь великолепно, Принцесса, — прошептал ей на ухо Адриан примерно минут через пять после того, как увидел ее. Его внезапная, но не такая уж и не неожидаемая потеря речи, вызванная появлением его девушки, длилась примерно до тех пор, пока они не сели в машину. До этого момента все, что он мог сделать, это только или кивнуть, или покачать головой. Маринетт знала, как лишить его дара речи, и сегодня она полностью оправдала свое мастерство. Парень был абсолютно и полностью уничтожен.  
  
— Ты тоже ничего, Адриан, — она хихикнула и покраснела.  
  
Поездка была короткой, но невероятно веселой и громкой… Не важно, что имелся Нино, который скрупулезно проверял каждую мелочь и возбужденно указывал на каждую вещь, которая, как он и не подозревал, имеется в лимузине. Не стоит обращать внимания и на Алью, которая громко комментировала тот факт, что ее интриги и планы в помощь подруге с отношениями наконец-то окупились. И вы абсолютно точно можете проигнорировать хихиканья, а иногда и фырканья со стороны Маринетт, наблюдающей за волнением, созданным ее одноклассниками. И если вы сделаете все это, то останетесь наедине с влюбленным Адрианом, который единственный за всю дорогу не произнес ни слова, тихо держа за руку свою Леди, и не отрывал от нее, полного обожания взгляда. С маленькой, мечтательной улыбкой на своих губах.  
  
Сразу перед прибытием в «Гранд Париж», Мари наклонилась и, убедившись, что никто больше ее не слышит, тихо прошептала:  
  
— Так что будем делать с Хлоей?  
  
Адриан нахмурился и пожал плечами, вспоминая о столь неприятном деле, с которым ему надо было сегодня разобраться.  
  
— Позволь мне сначала поговорить с ней, а потом посмотрим по обстоятельствам.  
  
Он поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал ее.  
  
— Мы здесь, чтобы веселиться, Принцесса. Будем надеяться, что именно так и будет.  
  
— Вы, ребята, мне противны! — фыркнул Нино, врываясь в их маленький мирок.  
  
— Тебе просто завидно, — с легким сердцем ухмыльнулся Адриан прежде, чем все разразились смехом.  
  


***

  
  
— Адрианчик! Ты наконец-то пришел!  
  
Пронзительный возглас пронесся над общим гулом в тот же момент, когда пара вступила в зал. Хлоя Буржуа. Эта девушка не из тех, кто так легко сдается; она не упустит своего шанса, неважно, насколько мизерным он будет, и вот она уже продирается сквозь толпу, раздвигая в стороны всех, кто попадается ей на пути.  
  
— Я ждала тебя, мой глупенький пирожочек. Пойдем, я представлю тебя кое-кому из моих друзей, с которыми ты еще не встречался.  
  
Хлоя еще не закончила говорить, а уже ухватилась за свободную руку Адриана и, игнорируя тот факт, что другой рукой парень держал Маринетт, она начала тянуть его за собой. Блондинка попыталась потащить его за собой несколько раз, прежде чем поняла, что Адриан не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. Дочь мэра развернулась и проговорила:  
  
— Что не так, Адрианчик?  
  
Губы Адриана сжались в тонкую полоску.  
  
— Я не один, Хлоя, и ты в курсе.  
  
Ресницы девушки невинно затрепетали, пока она пыталась прижаться к парню.  
  
— Ох… да, я знаю… но я надеялась, что хоть ты и пришел с этой… — она с презрением взглянула на Маринетт. — Мы все еще можем пойти вместе повеселиться. Ведь ты мой лучший друг…  
  
Ресницы Хлои продолжали соблазнительно играть свою роль и тот, кто не был близко знаком с этой девушкой, мог бы даже посчитать ее надутые губки милыми. Но Адриан отлично знал свою подругу детства. Да, она была его единственным другом, и он всегда знал, что она испорченная девица, но до недавних событий парень упорно отказывался разрывать с ней связи ради их детской дружбы. Но ее последние выходки резко изменили его мнение. Настоящий друг не будет причинять боль другу. Никто не может называть себя его другом и при этом пытаться забрать у него единственного человека, которого он любит больше жизни. Никто! Даже Хлоя.  
  
Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, Адриан немедля убрал от себя руку Хлои и ответил ей, немного холоднее, чем обычно:  
  
— Прости, Хлоя, но я здесь со своей девушкой и мы хотим провести этот вечер вместе.  
  
Хлоя застыла. Она перевела растерянный взгляд со светловолосой модели на улыбающегося голубоглазого дизайнера и обратно. Она не могла поверить своим ушам.  
— Твоя д...евуш...ка?  
  
Адриан улыбнулся и медленно поцеловал костяшки на руке Маринетт.  
  
— Да, Хлоя. Маринетт — моя девушка. Поэтому, предлагаю тебе свыкнуться с этим.  
  
Видя, как на лице Хлои, выражение гнева, замешательства и беспомощности слились вместе, Адриан отсалютовал блондинке и, взяв Маринетт под руку, собрался уходить, но только он развернулся, Хлоя снова схватила его за руку.  
  
— Адриан… Тогда пообещай мне лишь один танец… как для друга?  
  
Парень вопросительно посмотрел на Маринетт, прежде чем что-то прошептать той на ухо. Девушка не выглядела довольной, но кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо, Хлоя. Один танец, но я сам найду тебя, а не наоборот.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер шел прекрасно. Музыка наполнила зал, и все вокруг закружились в танцах, весело болтая и чудесно проводя время. Эмоции обуревали подростков, которые наконец поняли, что это их последний вечер вместе, и все стремились получить от этого вечера все, что могли. Примерно через пару часов от начала вечеринки, Маринетт и Адриан решили передохнуть. Парень взял девушку за руку и отвел подальше от толпы.  
  
— Не хочешь перекусить, моя Леди?  
  
— Может быть, позже, Котенок. Знаешь, что? Мне надо отойти в дамскую комнату, и если у тебя еще остались силы, может, разберёшься пока с Хлоей? Мне не очень хочется смотреть, как она бросается на моего парня, пока он с ней объясняется.  
  
— О, ты ревнуешь, Принцесса?  
  
— Мечтай, Котейка! Мне просто не нравится, как она ведет себя рядом с тобой, вот и все.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Маринетт. Я использую это время, чтобы дать ей понять, что мы в курсе ее затей, и что они бесполезны, потому что мое сердце навеки принадлежит моей Леди, и я никого больше не буду любить.  
  
— Ты такой нелепый, Адриан.  
  
— Но ведь тебе это нравится, Принцесса.  
  
— Хм, возможно… немного… но только если за твоими словами следуют такие же глупые действия…  
  
— Мои чувства — НЕ глупости, Принцесса. Я правда люблю тебя.  
  
Она легонько поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
— Конечно. Я вернусь минут через пять, и, надеюсь к этому времени, ты уже закончишь с ней. Хорошо?  
  
— Буду с нетерпением ждать твоего возвращения и умирать каждую секунду, танцуя с кем-то другим, моя Леди.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Маринетт ушла, Адриан быстро отыскал Хлою и пригласил ее на танец. Неудивительно, но девушка ни с кем не танцевала, можно даже было предположить, что она весь вечер отказывалась от танцев, потому что ждала Адриана. Когда он нашел ее, она разговаривала с кем-то из незнакомых ему людей, прогуливающихся по залу…  
  
Вскоре, как начался их танец (а это, к сильному раздражению Адриана, оказался медляк) Хлоя прижалась к нему. Она начала говорить, и говорила, говорила и говорила… не давая ни единого шанса парню даже раскрыть рот. Большую часть ее слов Адриан просто игнорировал, пока не услышал знакомое имя.  
  
— Скажи мне честно, Адрианчик, ты действительно считаешь, что такая простушка как Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн достойна тебя? Я не говорю, что она плоха или что-то еще, но ее воспитание, культура, образ жизни или даже ее моральные ценности слишком отличаются от наших. Может быть, тебе сейчас и весело, потому что Маринетт не похожа на тех, с кем ты общался раньше, но в будущем ты должен выбрать себе кого-то более подходящего тебе по статусу. Она не сможет приспособиться к давлению общества, с которым ты имеешь дело. И я абсолютно уверена, что со временем она начнет изменять тебе, когда найдет кого-то богаче или перспективнее…  
  
Адриан ухмыльнулся. Хлоя слишком прямолинейна и, кажется, она не собирается отпускать его в ближайшее время. Тогда ему нужно просто быть таким же прямым, как и она.  
  
— У нас с Маринетт больше общего, чем у всех, кого я знаю, Хлоя. Я люблю ее и… — он замолчал, чтобы подобрать верные слова, — …и твои маленькие уловки не сломают наши отношения, так что повторю еще раз — привыкай к этой мысли, Хлоя, и хватит доставлять нам неприятности, если наша дружба имеет для тебя хоть какую-то ценность.  
  
Она даже не вздрогнула и не повела себя как-то иначе. Не напрягся ни единый мускул на ее теле. Абсолютно никакой реакции. Ничего. Хлоя просто продолжала танцевать.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Адриан. Тебе хорошо известно, что я узнала о том, что вы вместе, только сегодня. На какие ухищрения я могла пойти, если даже не знала, что у тебя есть девушка? Что бы там ни случилось между вами двумя, не втягивай меня в это. Я, в любом случае, была слишком занята подготовкой к выпускному вечеру.  
  
Адриан грустно вздохнул. Она была хорошей актрисой. Очень опытной. Что ж, он дал ей знать, что в курсе о ее происках, и если это не сработает, тогда они разберутся с ней позже.  
  
— Не обижайся, Хлоя. Я просто предупреждаю, вот и все. На всякий случай.  
  
Песня почти закончилась, и парень с нетерпением ждал конца, когда он сможет освободиться от цепких объятий и вернуться к Маринетт, но Хлоя не сдавалась до последней секунды.  
  
— И все же, Адриан, я не была бы столь уверена в этой дочке пекаря. Просто оглянись, ты оставил ее всего на один танец, а она уже нашла себе новую игрушку.  
  
Адриан уже знал, что увидит, если проследит за ее взглядом, но он был все равно удивлен. Он не ожидал, что Хлоя пойдет дальше по своему плану даже тогда, когда он прямо попросил ее остановиться. Адриан усмехнулся. Он обернулся туда, куда указывала Хлоя, и конечно же там был Лоренцо, изящно кружащийся в танце с «Маринетт».  
  
— Ты проделала прекрасную работу, Хлоя. Она выглядит в точности, как Маринетт. То же платье, та же прическа… Ты наняла частного детектива, чтобы заранее выяснить все детали ее наряда, или все делала, как всегда, Сабрина?  
  
Хлоя обиженно надулась.  
  
— Да ладно, Адриан. С чего ты взял, что я это сделала? Мне ничего не требуется, чтобы победить такую, как она…  
  
Она не смогла договорить, потому что песня закончилась. Адриан тут же отстранился, поклонился и повернулся, чтобы уйти, полностью игнорируя Хлою, умолявшую еще о хотя бы пяти минутах.  
  
— Прости, но мне нужно вернуться обратно к Маринетт, Хлоя. Желаю тебе приятного вечера.  
  
Адриан развернулся во второй раз и направился прямиком в сторону Лоренцо, когда его вновь поймали за руку, в знакомой, цепкой манере. Парень мысленно застонал, развернулся и увидел свою светловолосую одноклассницу, смотрящую на него молящими глазами.  
  
— Адриан… пожалуйста… зачем тебе она… когда у тебя есть я?  
  
Парень вздохнул и отодвинул руку Хлои.  
  
— Потому что я люблю ее, Хлоя. Она для меня все, кем ты, к несчастью, никогда не была и не будешь для меня. Просто забудь уже.  
  


***

  
  
Адриан подумывал о том, чтобы поискать Маринетт, но ее нигде не было видно, а любопытство сводило его с ума. Сейчас у него был шанс наконец посмотреть на девушку, которая является причиной стольких недоразумений на прошлой неделе… У него есть шанс наконец спросить Лоренцо, что заставило его встать на сторону Хлои… У него есть шанс сказать им прекратить это. Его решение было мгновенным, и, добравшись до Лоренцо, Адриан легонько похлопал его по плечу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
— Привет, Лоренцо. Уделишь мне минутку?  
  
Адриан бросил быстрый взгляд на «Маринетт» и усмехнулся. Она была одета в точно такое же платье (которое наверняка принесло много головной боли тем, кто его копировал, так как настоящая Маринетт сама его спроектировала и сшила). У девушки была точно такая же прическа, и схожие черты лица были покрыты немалым количеством косметики, что делало ее невероятно похожей на его девушку. Несмотря на это, Адриан с легкостью ее узнал — это была Марина, новенькая в их модельном агентстве, иностранка, прибывшая из Западной Европы. У нее не имелось большого потенциала, но она всегда была готова сделать все, что могло дать толчок ее карьере. Неудивительно, что они были крайне осторожны в том, чтобы не показать лица Марины, ведь Адриан бы тут же ее узнал.  
  
Лоренцо вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
— Полагаю, у меня нет выбора… так ведь, Адриан?  
  
— У тебя всегда есть выбор, Лоренцо, но я не буду кусаться, я просто хочу прояснить ситуацию. Вот и все.  
  
Они прошли в угол, чтобы не было лишних ушей, оставляя Марину в одиночестве. Пропуская все любезности, Адриан решил сразу перейти к теме.  
  
— Так как она заставила тебя этим заниматься, Лоренцо?  
  
Адриан в упор посмотрел в лицо своему коллеге и продолжил:  
  
— И отрицать бесполезно. Ты и твоя «Маринетт» добились своего в какой-то степени, но не достигли цели до конца. Ты должен был учесть и настоящую Маринетт. Так что?  
  
Лоренцо выглядел раздавленным. Его глаза отчаянно выискивали хоть что-то, что помогло бы ему избежать признания, и не найдя ничего подобного, он ответил:  
  
— Она шантажировала меня, Адриан. Она сказала, что я потеряю свою работу, карьеру, и я не мог позволить этому случиться. Я так много работал, чтобы иметь все, что у меня есть, чел. У меня нет влиятельного отца, как у тебя, чтобы гарантировать себе светлое будущее, Адриан. Я так тружусь ради каждой мелочи, и Хлоя может отнять у меня все одним словом. Все что она хотела в обмен на молчание, чтобы я заставил тебя поверить, что встречаюсь с какой-то девушкой по имени Маринетт из твоего класса. Я даже не знал почему, и кто она. Марина отвечала за образ, так что я не вдавался в детали.  
  
— Маринетт — моя девушка, — грубо ответил Адриан, не отрывая взгляда от парня. Лоренцо тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я должен был догадаться, и я прошу прощения за все, что я сделал, Адриан, но, пожалуйста, попытайся понять меня — я не мог позволить твоим любовным вопросам или же Хлое разрушить мою карьеру или мое будущее.  
  
Лицо модели было красным и напряженным. Он сжимал кулаки и смотрел прямо Адриану в глаза, а его собственные были полны решимости и пламени, но, тем не менее, еще и отчаяния и слез. Что-то сдавило Адриану грудь. В этот момент ему стало жаль парня. Тот был прав: у него нет никого в Париже, и он часто работает сверх нормы. Адриан сам видел, когда Лоренцо только начинал работать, как тот участвует в пяти фотосессиях в день, работая за бесценок, потому что никому не было известно его имя. Благодаря трудолюбию и целеустремленности, Лоренцо занимает сейчас более успешную позицию в модельном бизнесе, но даже это, вероятно, держится на зыбкой почве, раз уж он был готов прислуживать Хлое. Адриан отвел взгляд и посмотрел вдаль.  
  
— Просто скажи мне, что еще запланировала для нас Хлоя, о чем мне бы стоило знать.  
  
Обеспокоенная модель отвернулся, стиснув зубы и явно борясь с самим собой, пока он оглядывал зал. Через некоторое время, он повернулся обратно с решительным огнем в глазах.  
  
— Эта девушка правда такая замечательная и особенная для тебя?  
  
Разум Адриана пронзили мысли о ней, его глаза сразу же наполнились теплом, и он мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Она потрясающая, и не такая, как Хлоя, как ты мог себе представить. Я бы даже сказал, что она — мое чудо.  
  
Лоренцо вздохнул и почти неслышно прошептал, глядя в пол.  
  
— Братья Кумарин….  
  
Адриан побледнел.  
  


***

  
  
Он мог бы оббежать весь отель, проверить каждую комнату, но Адриан понимал, что станет только хуже, и он лишь потеряет драгоценное время. Он мог бы трансформироваться и сделать что-то как Нуар, но это бы сработало, только если бы он знал, где найти их. Плюс, он раскроет свою тайну личности. Единственным логичным вариантом, о котором он мог подумать, было пойти прямо к источнику.  
  
Адриан подошел и схватил Хлою за руку, сжимая изо всех сил, и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
  
— Где. Она?  
  
Блондинка нахмурилась и начала морщиться, будто он ее мучил.  
  
— Адриан, мне больно. Отпусти меня.  
  
Он сузил глаза, посмотрел на нее и повторил:  
  
— Где. Маринетт?  
  
Хлоя, скуля, безуспешно пыталась высвободить руку:  
  
— Откуда мне знать, где твоя лахудра? Отпусти!  
  
Адриан сжал ее запястье только сильнее. Он не купится на ее оправдания. Теперь он знал ее слишком хорошо, чтобы верить всему, что она говорит. Хлоя непреклонна, когда чего-то хочет. Она так настойчива, что временами была готова пройтись по чужим головам, чтобы добиться своей цели. Она не учитывала затраты и последствия. Она имела отца за спиной, готового в итоге ее защитить.  
  
Сейчас казалось, что она больше всего хотела сделать Маринетт больно, отобрав у нее то, чего сама никогда не имела, но так сильно желала. Ее непреклонность шокировала Адриана, но он знал, как с этим бороться. Единственное, что могло остановить ее прямо здесь и сейчас, это то, что она любит больше, даже больше, чем его — она сама. Парень прекрасно это знал, исходя из опыта прошлых лет. С годами он заметил, что Хлоя отступает только в том случае, если конечный результат заденет ее саму сильнее, чем она сможет это принять. И она лучше откажется от своей безумной мечты об Адриане, чем позволит поставить пятно на своей репутации.  
  
Из его рта лился самый холодный и гневный шепот, который кто-либо от него когда-либо слышал.  
  
— Я сосчитаю до пяти, Хлоя, и после я поднимусь на эту сцену и расскажу всем, что ты сделала, и попрошу каждого из присутствующих здесь помочь мне найти Маринетт. Здесь сотни людей, и в итоге мы ее найдем. Как думаешь, людям понравится то, что их ждет? Тем более, что у меня есть свидетели, которые подтвердят, что это была твоя идея…  
  
Шокированная Хлоя уставилась на него. Она никогда не видела Адриана таким рассерженным, каким он был сейчас. Она никогда не видела столько ярости и решимости в его глазах.   
  
Она попыталась снова.  
  
— Никто не поверит тебе, Адриан… Ты не поступишь так со мной…  
  
— Один.  
  
— Адриан, я не знаю…  
  
— Два.  
  
— Почему именно она, Адриан? Она…  
  
— Три.  
  
Глаза Хлои наполнились слезами, а губы дрожали, когда она попыталась снова:  
  
— Адриан, пожалуйста…  
  
— Четыре.  
  
Он испепелял ее взглядом. Хлоя опустила голову и, признавая поражение, выдохнула одно единственное слово:  
  
— Крыша.  
  


***

  
  
Темное небо было затянуто тучами. Дождь еще не шел, но в воздухе уже стоял запах озона. Гром и молния в ярчайшей вспышке разрезали небо в тот момент, когда Адриан распахнул дверь, выходящую на крышу «Ле Гранд Париж». Его сердце колотилось со скоростью миллион ударов в минуту, и в голове билась только одна мысль, когда он взбегал по лестнице, как бы ему не опоздать. Он понимал, что даже если Маринетт и являлась Ледибаг, она не станет рисковать тайной личности, даже если это поставит под удар ее саму. Она наверняка попытается дать им отпор, но она не настолько сильна, чтобы в одиночку противостоять двум качкам. Единственное, чего он желал в эту секунду, так это чтобы не прийти слишком поздно.  
  
Он не опоздал. Тьма накрыла крышу, но он четко разглядел в дальнем углу Маринетт, пытающуюся с помощью чего-то похожего на жезл, отбиться от одного из братьев. Второй со стоном корчился на полу неподалеку. Ее глаза были полны огня, а ее волевое лицо озаряла легкая ухмылка, которая практически скрывала напряжение и беспокойство. Практически… но не полностью… и не от Адриана, который знал эмоции ее лица лучше, чем свои собственные.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не слишком опоздал на вечеринку, Принцесса! — прокричал парень, давая ей знать, что он здесь.  
  
Один из братьев в шоке обернулся и разочарованно нахмурился. Они не ожидали еще кого-то, особенно сына своего работодателя. Хлоя ни разу не упомянула, почему она хочет преподать этой девушке урок, и они не потрудились узнать все подробности, почему она обещает щедро их вознаградить. Они бы подумали дважды, если бы знали, что это касается Адриана Агреста. Они всегда были чрезвычайно осторожны в своих темных делишках, но было слишком поздно, чтобы думать об этом сейчас. Было ли?  
  
— Вовсе нет, Котик, присоединяйся, — ответила Маринетт и, пользуясь тем, что противник отвлекся, размахнулась оружием, успешно перемещаясь на безопасное расстояние от него.  
  
Адриан подошел ближе со спины, не отводя взгляда от моментально смутившегося и пораженного нежелательным и неожиданным сюрпризом Кумарина.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы с гостями, любовь моя? — продолжил Агрест, надеясь выиграть немного времени для разработки стратегии.  
  
— Есть немного. Я сказала им, что вечеринка окончена, но они не желают уходить. Не мог бы ты объяснить им попонятнее, дорогой?  
  
Их почти игривая манера разговора совершенно сбила с толку обоих братьев. Тот, который стоял, обернулся и прокричал второму брату перестать ныть и помочь ему. Он поднялся... но Адриан видел, что тому нехило досталось. Блондин усмехнулся про себя — его Принцесса не такая уж беспомощная в своем обычном обличии, как он посмел думать. Теперь и ему нужно доказать, что он сам не слабак.  
  
Следующие пару минут пронеслись как в тумане. Братья Кумарин были сильны и в основном полагались на бездумное использование мускулов, но Адриан с Маринетт имели богатый опыт в том, как победить врага без использования физической силы. Ведь большинство акум они победили с помощью случайных предметов, выпадавших из йо-йо: мелких безделушек, иногда чего-то совсем необычного, казавшегося абсолютно непригодным для битвы. Плюс ко всему, дуэт был куда гибче и быстрее качков. В большинстве столкновений ни Маринетт, ни Адриану даже не приходилось касаться противников, все, что им нужно было, это оказаться в правильное время в правильном месте, увернуться или перенаправить удар так, чтобы в итоге тот пришелся на одного из братьев. В считанные минуты, обе горы мышц, готовые потерять сознание, оказались распластаны на полу, выдохшиеся и избитые друг другом.  
  
Немного запыхавшийся, но выдохнувший с облегчением, что они наконец в безопасности, Адриан подбежал к Маринетт и притянул ее к себе, отчаянно прижимая к груди ее миниатюрное тело. Он уткнулся в ее волосы и закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Парень ощущал своей кожей, как ее дыхание и биение сердца замедляются до нормального уровня. Маринетт была в безопасности, и только это сейчас имело значение. Единственной мыслью в голове Адриана была только та, что он никогда больше не отпустит ее, даже на секунду. Она слишком драгоценна для него, слишком важна. Он всегда будет защищать ее.  
  
Маринетт обняла его в ответ, нежно гладя по спине, и тихо прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
— Все хорошо, Адриан. Все в порядке. Мы в безопасности.  
  
Теплые слезы побежали из его глаз, и парень только прижал ее к себе еще крепче, немного подняв голову, просто чтобы дрожащим голосом выдохнуть:  
  
— Я так испугался, Маринетт… Я думал, что могу опоздать… Я думал, что они….  
  
Маринетт отстранилась и ласково взглянула в изумрудные глаза. Ее руки погладили его растрепанные волосы и мягко вытерли скатывающиеся слезы. Ее шепчущий голос достиг его ушей, как только она улыбнулась.  
  
— Этого бы никогда не случилось, Адриан. Я знала, что ты придешь спасти меня. Ты всегда спасаешь меня. Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, несмотря на то, в каком ты костюме: в черной коже или в смокинге. Не забывай, что ты мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, Котик.  
  
— Я так люблю тебя, Маринетт, — выдохнул он, наклоняясь ближе. Она закрыла глаза, когда он мягко, но пылко поцеловал ее. Только, чтобы убедиться, что она все еще рядом с ним, и что она все еще его. Только, чтобы убедиться, что это не просто сон, который растает в любой момент. Только, чтобы она знала, как сильно он любит ее.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Адриан.  
  


***

  
  
Первое, что сделал Адриан, когда они спустились к месту проведения выпускного, это нашел Хлою и хладнокровно пожал ей руку.  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо, Хлоя. Ты преподала мне ценный урок, и я считаю, что это лучший подарок, который я получил от тебя в честь окончания нашей дружбы.  
  
Хлоя просто моргала, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь, Адриан? Какой урок? Конец дружбы?  
  
Адриан грустно кивнул. В его глазах плескалась печаль и сожаление. Сожаление — потому что он потратил на нее слишком много лет. Печаль — потому что всегда трудно рвать связи с тем, кто был тебе другом всю твою жизнь, неважно, какой сволочью была Хлоя. Однако, он должен был что-то сделать: на этот раз Хлоя зашла слишком далеко. Этого он не мог просто простить и забыть.  
  
— Ты научила меня всегда доверять Маринетт, Хлоя. Всегда. Верить ей, даже если все, включая меня, говорят обратное. Спасибо тебе за это. И… неужели ты действительно думала, что я останусь тебе другом после того, что ты планировала сделать?  
  
Она бесцеремонно сверлила его взглядом, сжимая зубы в нескрываемой злости. Хлоя, казалось, ни капли не раскаивалась… Скорее она выглядела крайне разочарованной, и Адриан лишь надеялся, что это потому, что он порвал их странные отношения, а не потому, что она не смогла разлучить их с Маринетт. Был ли он прав? Он никогда не узнает этого, и может, просто может быть, он подумал, что он предпочтет лучше никогда этого не узнать.  
  
— Прощай, Хлоя.  
  
Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и молча пошел прочь, игнорируя гневные, обвиняющие крики девушки, оставшейся позади.  
  
Адриан направлялся прямиком к своей Маринетт. Она, нежно улыбаясь, ждала его у подножия лестницы. Она сияла и сверкала в ярком свете площадки. Она была удивительна и прекрасна. Он свернет горы ради нее, потому что она была для него целым миром.  
  
На следующий день на работе пройдут слухи, что братья Кумарин арестованы и помещены под арест до проведения суда за сексуальное насилие. Главным доказательством станет анонимное пожертвование кассеты службы охраны с записью сегодняшних событий обеспокоенным работником «Ле Гранд Париж». Полиция проведет беседу как с Маринетт, так и с Адрианом. Сначала Маринетт не захочет идти им навстречу, но после вдумчивого разговора с Адрианом и детективом, работающим над делом, она решит участвовать в этом, но только ради того, чтобы попытаться уберечь от вреда других девушек, которым не так повезло, как ей. Вскоре после того, как Маринетт даст свои показания, еще несколько девушек выдвинут обвинения. Также появятся несколько свидетелей их преступлений. Суд будет сенсационным и откровенно неприятным, потому что имя Хлои Буржуа упорно продолжит упоминаться рядом с именем братьев Кумарин, пачкая не только ее репутацию, но так же и репутацию ее отца. На этот раз мэр не сумеет спасти свою дочь от правосудия.  
  
Лоренцо также переживет собственный скандал. В отместку или же просто ради того, чтобы не быть единственной кто пострадает от скандала, Хлоя обнародует ту информацию, которой шантажировала его. Модель будет почти уволен из компании Агрестов, но в последний момент решение будет отменено, и ему будет вынесено только предупреждение.   
  
В следующий раз, когда Лоренцо встретится с Адрианом, он поблагодарит его. Адриан лишь скажет пару слов, прежде чем уйдет прочь:  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты вынес что-то ценное для себя из всего случившегося, Лоренцо. Я поступил так только потому, что в последний момент ты также помог мне спасти Маринетт. Исправляйся, если хочешь добиться успеха, потому что в следующий раз меня тут не будет.  
  
Марина внезапно бросит работу и отправится домой, в свою страну. Мир моды никогда больше не услышит о ней. Никто никогда не узнает, почему она сбежала, хотя большинство людей будет подозревать, что она просто испугалась.  
  
Но сейчас, выпускной был еще в самом разгаре, а у подножия лестницы его ждала Маринетт.  
  
Второе, что сделал Адриан после возвращения, это пригласил Маринетт на вальс. Он столько пережил из-за этого чертового танца! Он ревновал, изводился от злости, расстался с любовью своей жизни и чуть не погиб: и это все потому, что его девушка хотела идеально станцевать с ним. Адриан не мог и не хотел позволить ее усилиям пропасть зазря, и боже, она его не разочаровала. Она была так хороша. Они грациозно кружились по залу, привлекая к себе внимание других пар, остановившихся посмотреть, как те практически парили над полом. Они идеально смотрелись вместе. Когда музыка смолкла, все взгляды были прикованы к их паре, и тогда Адриан сделал третье, что он задумал…  
  
Третье, что сделал Адриан, склонившись, пылко поцеловал Маринетт на глазах у всех, давая миру понять, что она — его и он — ее, и чтобы, наконец, стать официальной парой. Гром аплодисментов и свист заполнили зал. Несколько вспышек озарили помещение, так что никто не удивился, когда на следующий день фото, запечатлевшее их поцелуй, появилось сразу в нескольких журналах под заголовком: «Один из самых горячих холостяков Парижа — Адриан Агрест уже занят, дамы! Кто же эта счастливица?»  
  
Несмотря на суматоху, которую поднял их публичный поцелуй, в этот момент только одно было действительно важно для Адриана и Маринетт, и хотя, не все было идеально, и не все шло гладко, они все еще были вместе. Конечно, у каждого из них имелись свои проблемы, но они работали над их решением. Благодаря пережитому опыту, они не имели напрасных надежд на то, что в будущем все будет безоблачно, и они сумеют избежать всех испытаний, что заготовит им жизнь. И также они знали, что пока они любят и доверяют друг другу, с их геройским дуэтом все будет хорошо.  
  
Но на данный момент, Адриан был просто счастлив целовать свою любимую Принцессу на глазах у своих друзей в центре «Ле Гранд Париж». Его сердце было разбито не раз в течение его жизни, и она стала единственной, кто сумел исцелить его. Маринетт была для него намного большим, на что он вообще мог надеяться. Она была столь же жизненно необходима ему, как и он ей.


End file.
